Dreams
by OctoberJune
Summary: When Meredith Grey relocates to Paris for six weeks to finish her most recent novel, she never expects to fall in love let alone become the heroin of her own story. Mer/Der only. Already completed, just correcting/posting an older fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story about a year and a half ago and posted some here on ff . net , but then got busy and took down what I had put up. I have time now to go over all I wrote previously and to make corrections where need be. I hope you enjoy the story. It is finished, and I hope to get a couple chapters up a day. I can't promise anything. Again, enjoy.**

---

Paris is the city of lights. The narrow road ways are lined with even more narrow buildings with lights glowing through their curtain-covered windows. The cars zip by along the Champs-Élysées, circling l'Arc de Triomphe, where the eternal flame burns. The twelve lane road has trees on both sides wrapped in twinkling lights. Sacré-Coeur sits in all it's glory at the top of the city; the white structure baths in the surrounding light of the sun. The flying buttresses jut out from Nôtre Dame, holding up the massive cathedral. But towering over it all, is the Eiffel Tower, one of the most well-known structures in the world. It stands up in the city, the strobe lights blinking every few minutes. The Seine river runs behind it, picking up the lights, almost making the dark water bright.

But Paris is beyond the beautiful cityscape; it is the people, the atmosphere. Love fills the old streets, embracing innocent bystanders. Men and women walk through the streets, holding hands, sneaking off into dark alleyways to sneak kisses. Old married couples stroll lazily along the Seine river, stopping every now and then to take in the warm, summer breeze and smile to one another. Lovers embrace on street corners, and the sound of love making fills the air late at night.

Meredith Grey sat in a café, a large coffee before her in a ceramic mug. She chose outside seating to give her a small glimpse of the Parisian life. She admired the women that walked past with their girlfriends, wearing the most dignified ensembles, chatting in French about their high powered careers and magnificent lives. Meredith did not have a high powered career or a magnificent life. She was a writer; a writer that needed to have her book finished and only six short weeks so it could get to the publisher on time, but she was dried up. She was out of ideas.

Carly Winston, Meredith's agent, had told her, if she wanted to write a great love story, the first place she should go was the most romantic city of the world - Paris, France. Meredith had laughed at the idea -- traveling almost across the world, just for a novel. But the very next day, she was packing en route to Paris.

Now, almost twenty-four hours later, it was almost three in the afternoon, and Meredith had yet to get an idea at all. She watched the couples closely, trying to get inspired, but she was lost. Having never been in love, Meredith was probably not the right person to write about it. But the idea of it was so enticing, so intriguing, and her first novel had sold so well, so why not continue.

The men of France were unlike those of America. They had confidence and style. Meredith wondered if half of them were gay. But they did have something that was incredibly sexy, and it wasn't just their accents. Meredith was stared at by many of the men that walked past without a beautiful Parisian woman on their arms, and it felt good. She liked the feeling of them staring at her and smiling sexily with their five o'clock shadows.

With the small notepad in front of her void of any writing, Meredith decided to call it a day and retreat back to her apartment for the rest of the afternoon. The studio apartment was just one room, nestled below Sacré-Coeur, just outside the Red Light district. The long room housed a kitchen, a make-shift bedroom, a dining area, and a small bathroom, but it was all Meredith needed or wanted. She was there to write, not feel the comforts of luxury, but it would have been nice to come home to someone, or something, like a dog, but she knew she would not be in Paris long enough.

She threw herself face first onto the white bed, feeling the slight comfort of the mattress. It was almost four and most people were returning from their long lunches. Meredith could hear the hustle and bustle of the city through her open window. It was warm out, nearly seventy-five, quite warm for the beginning of June. She pulled off her tee shirt, throwing it to the floor, leaving her in a thin tank top.

Thirst overcame her. Meredith got up and opened her refrigerator, empty except for a bag of coffee beans and a bottle of water. She wanted an Orangina. She walked out of her apartment and down the stairs to the main lobby of her building, hoping to find a vending machine. She was disappointed and turned to head back upstairs to her room. When she turned around he noticed a man standing outside the building. He was of a nice height, lean muscles forming his body. His head was topped in unruly, black curls. He held a phone to his ear, chatting animatedly. His smile was warm as he paced slowly. Meredith watched his clothes moving across his body. She felt a surge of heat run through her.

But just like that, he was gone, and her phone rang. Meredith sighed, looking up once more to see if she could see him, but received no such luck. She picked up her phone while walking up the steps.

"Hey."

"Have you run off with some French guy yet?"

Meredith smiled and laughed, unlocking her door and slipping in. She immediately went to the window, looking down to the street, he was gone. "No…" She sighed, settling down to lean against the kitchen countertop. "There are some prospects out here though."

"I can imagine. Are you taking pictures, making me jealous?"

"Cristina…I'm not going to take pictures of men passing me in the street." Meredith rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

Cristina groaned on the other end of the phone, obviously rustling with something. "Meredith, how am I supposed to be jealous of your life when you aren't taking pictures to make me jealous? Have you at least seen the Eiffel Tower?"

Meredith shrugged, looking out her window to the massive structure. "I've seen it."

"Have you gone to it? Stood under it? Gone to the top?"

"Well, no, not yet."

Cristina groaned. "Come on. How have you not gone there yet?"

"I am getting to it. I've only been here for like twenty-three hours, I have time." She reasoned with herself. "Plus, I don't want to look like a tourist, I live here now."

"No, you live there until you get your book done."

"Yeah, I know." Meredith nodded. "Anything else going on at home? How's school?"

"Ugh, don't get me started. You are so lucky you decided to get an English degree and not a medical degree. Med-school is absolutely killing me. I have two tests next week, three practical exams, and clinicals at five in the morning. Oh, and on top of that, the girl that is living in my apartment with me, complete ditz. She's a model."

Meredith laughed loudly, trying to stifle the giggles as she knew he friend really did hate her new roommate.

"Stop! She really sucks," Cristina grumbled through the receiver.

"Does she do runway in the apartment?" Meredith giggled.

Cristina groaned. "Seriously, stop!"

"Fine, fine, I'll stop. he can't be that bad, right?"

"Can you come back? I can't live for six weeks with her."

Meredith smiled, walked to her bed and laid down. "Cristina, it will be fine. She will get better, and if not, replace her shampoo with other things, could be fun."

"Point taken."

"I should go. I need to try to get an idea of what I want to write."

"How about my crappy, model roommate?"

Meredith smiled. "How about not?"

"You suck."

"You love me."

"Bye bitch." Cristina said.

Meredith smiled. "Bye whore, I miss you."

Cristina hung up the phone, either not hearing Meredith, or opting to pretend she didn't. Meredith and Cristina were never the type of friends to express their feelings, but in that moment, Meredith had missed her best friend. She was in a new city, where the first language was not English, and she was alone. She was lonely, and missed her comfortable Seattle life. Meredith tossed her phone across the bed. Things would get better, they had to. Tomorrow she would walk the streets aimlessly, take the metro, discover the secrets of the city, and grocery shop; she needed more than coffee and water, that was for sure.

---

The morning was warm, and rue Char, an open air market that ran along an entire street, was filled with shoppers. Meredith walked with a large bag over her shoulder for her purchases; she wore steel gray pants, a blue top, and brown kitten heeled shoes. She felt Parisian in the outfit she had bought just before she left Seattle.

Women and men alike walked through the streets, carrying their bags from the numerous shops. The variety was very convenient; there were Italian specialty shops, selling olive oils, breads, wines - of course there were French specialty shops, selling cheeses, wines, breads - there were cake shops, meat shops, flower shops, and fresh product stands. Meredith had already picked up a French baguette, a bottle of olive oil, a bouquet of flowers, and now was looking for something sweet. She walked passed a bakery named Le Nôtre. She walked through the open door to the sweet-smelling bakery. There were at least five glass cases, full of baked goods - cakes, cookies, pastries, and chocolates.

A man walked out from the back room, wearing a white apron over his clothes. He smiled wide. "Bonjour, mademoiselle."

Meredith smiled. "Bonjour," she said in her best French accent, which she was quickly learning, did not sound like French at all.

"American?" The man asked.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked back, her eyes moving from the glass case to his face.

The man nodded, walking to stand behind the glass case. "Your attempt was noble" he said in a beautiful accent. Meredith blushed. "But, I like that you try to speak the language, most don't."

"Well I am here for a while. I should try." She shrugged.

"I agree." He winked. "Now, what can I get you?" His English was nearly perfect.

Meredith looked through the cases. It was not even noon yet, and all she had consumed that morning was two coffees, and a croissant. There were chocolate pastries and tarts that just looked divine. But the chocolate cake in the corner caught her eye. It was at least three layers, covered completely in chocolate with white designs on top. It looked fresh. The man knew which she was eyeing.

"It is delicious." He pointed to the cake.

Her eyes lit up. "Is it?" She looked back down. "It does look great."

He nodded. "Oh yes. Its three layers, one of dark chocolate cake, one of milk chocolate cake, and in the middle a chocolate ganosh. The frosting is dark chocolate fondant with white chocolate trim."

Meredith didn't need to hear anymore. "I'll take it."

He smiled, taking the cake from the cooler. He placed it in a light blue box, forming the sides and the top, and closed the box with a white bow. He rang up the sale and Meredith gave him money, smiling as he handed her the beautifully wrapped cake. They said their goodbyes and Meredith stepped back onto the street. But the moment she left the shop, a body slammed into her left, causing her to drop her bag full of everything she had bought, except for the cake.

"Oh, shit." She cursed, looking down at her bag. The bottle of olive oil had made a crashing sound from inside the bag as it dropped to the ground. Meredith leaned down to pick it up, but the person that ran into her had gotten it first.

"You're American?" He asked, not even apologizing.

Meredith looked up. She was surprised that one, the man did not apologized right away, and two, that he spoke English without an accent. "Yeah." She said simply, taking her bag from his hands. She opened it up, and sure enough the olive oil was slowly seeping through. She pulled out the contents, tucking them under her arm, trying not to get olive oil everywhere.

"I am so sorry." The man said, trying to help her clean up.

"It's fine, really." Meredith smiled warmly. "It was an old bag anyway."

The man shook his head. "Nonsense lets get you a new one. You need it." He took her soaked bag from her hands, tossing it into a nearby garbage can. Meredith was going to complain, but she decided against it. "I'm George O'Malley." He stuck out his hand.

Meredith smiled, shaking it while holding onto her items. "Meredith Grey."

"Well Meredith, where are you from? I know you are not from here."

"Seattle, Washington. You?" She smiled as they walked.

George nodded. "Portland, Oregon."

They continued walking down the crowded street. George took a few of her items from her, his arm wrapping through hers. He talked on about how he was an artist and had moved to the city only three years before. He said he had a gallery in the Latin Quarter, which was also where he lived. Meredith told him how she was an author and expected to finish her next great novel in six weeks. They chatted a bit more before walking into a shop, the name _Forrester Minton _written over the door.

The shop was beautiful, full of bags, shoes, and other accessories. The walls were lined with exquisite bags made of leather, fur, and snake skin. Some of the bags were made of synthetic material.

"Meredith!" a cheerful voice called.

Meredith turned around. A short African American man walked out from behind the counter, a large grin on his face. He had a wonderful French accent and was dressed in a tailored suit. He embraced Meredith, pressing a kiss to each of her cheeks. She blushed and embraced him back.

"I'm Forrester, this is my shop. George text me about the little mishap in the street, I am sorry, he is such a klutz." Forrester threw his hands up.

"It's okay, really. I told George I didn't need a new bag. I have a few back at my apartment," she said, still gazing at the bags, and then back to Forrester.

Forrester smiled, throwing his arm around Meredith's shoulder. "Nonsense pick a bag, any bag." He waved his hand towards the wall. "And it is on me. I don't want you to pay a dime." He smiled.

"Oh, I couldn't." Meredith said quickly.

"Pick a bag Meredith."

Meredith's eyes widened to the possibilities. There were bags all across the wall, in different shapes, colors, and sizes. She paused at a chocolate brown one, and then a red one. Forrester smiled as he watched her pick one up, inspect it, and put it back. She scrunched her brow, clearly unsure of what she wanted. She placed her hands on her hips and just stared at the wall.

"Need some help?" Forrester spoke up.

She blushed. "There's just so many. How do I choose?"

Forrester reached forward, picking up a deep teal bag. He turned to Meredith and placed it on her arm. Meredith walked to the mirror, admiring the bag closely. It was perfect. She turned around and smiled.

"It's perfect. Ring it up Lewis! Meredith will take it." He smiled.

"Are you sure?" Meredith asked.

Forrester smiled. "Meredith, take the bag and ask no more questions."

"Okay." She smiled.

George walked over to her, admiring the bag. "That is my favorite. If I could carry that bag the way you do, I would never put it down." He winked. Meredith laughed. "Now, down to business, Forrester and I would like to have you over to our apartment for dinner tomorrow night. And we will not take no for an answer."

"Your apartment?" Meredith questioned.

"Oh honey, we're gay," George said.

Meredith stared at them.

Forrester laughed. "You didn't know…"

"No, I didn't," she said dumbfounded.

"She's so sweet and naïve." George smiled. "Well anyway, tomorrow night, here is the address and both of our cell phone numbers." He handed her a slip of paper. "And we expect you there at six sharp."

"Alright."

"Alrighty then, so we will see you tomorrow," George confirmed.

"Yes, you will."

Forrester stepped forward, kissing Meredith on both cheeks. "You are simply lovely."

"Thank you. This store is beautiful. Thank you so much."

"No need to thank me. We will see you tomorrow."

George kissed each of her cheeks. "Have a nice afternoon."

Meredith smiled, and turned to walk out the door. She waved quickly and thanked them again, stepping into the morning sun. She walked down the street, all of her items in her bag, except for the cake. She already felt more welcome in the large city. Forrester and George were too nice. Meredith took her time getting back to the apartment, just enjoying the afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews/adds. My e-mail was full of them today and I thoroughly enjoyed looking through each one. I am glad people seem happy I am re-posting this. A friend of mine over at the McBoard told me people were asking for this fic and I did feel bad taking it down, along with my other fics, so I will continue to re-post now. For those reading this now, I hope you like it and continue to read. This chapter's a little shorter, but I will post at least one more today, maybe two. **

It was sunny and clear, but very hot out. Meredith sat along the Seine where she could see Nôtre Dame from the bench she sat on. The river below moved lazily, dragging tour boats along the water way. The Eiffel Tower stood majestically against the blue sky. But Meredith barely noticed any of that. Her eyes were trained on the notebook before her. She had one word written, _Winter_. At least she knew the season it was set it, she thought to herself. Groups of people passed; Meredith took almost no notice of them. A group of men walked past, ogling her. Her eyes stayed focused.

But then, for a second, she did look up. It was him, the man from a few days before. He wasn't on the phone this time, but his smile was just as wide. His blue eyes were twinkling in amusement. Meredith felt her breath hitch in her throat. Their eyes locked – it was undeniable. He simply winked, and walked across the foot bridge. Meredith turned, catching his eyes once more. He laughed and turned around again. Meredith felt her cheeks get warm, as if she was caught. Her singing cell phone pulled her from her day dream, which involved her learning French from the desperately hot man.

_Carly Winston_

"Hey," she answered. Carly and Meredith had been working together since her first novel.

"Hi Meredith. How's Paris treating you?"

Meredith smiled, "It's going well. It's a lot different than Seattle."

"I can imagine. Sorry I have to keep this short, so I'll ask you, how's the writing."

She looked down at the nearly blank notebook. Meredith should have a least a chapter done by now, and Carly would expect her to have two or three completed. But she had no motivation, no focus, not on writing a least. So she decided to lie, because the truth would not sit well with the editors.

"I have nearly two chapters finished."

Meredith could almost see Carly's smile from where she sat. "That is fabulous. So my second question is: what is it about?"

Panic. What was she supposed to say? She had no idea what she was going to write about. She lied again. "Prison." Carly said nothing. Meredith sighed, "It's about a woman incarcerated and she finds love."

Silence again. She was thinking. Meredith knew it was stupid, but she hoped that maybe Carly would think it was remotely good, and she could hold her off for a while.

"It sounds like it has promise," she said enthusiastically.

Meredith sighed with relief.

"If you could send me over what you have written sometime tomorrow, that would be great. Everyone is getting very antsy for this novel."

"Yeah…" Meredith said.

"Okay, good," Carly said. "I expect to see an e-mail from you tomorrow."

Meredith nodded. "You will."

Before Meredith even got a chance to say goodbye, the line went dead. She flipped her phone shut, fighting the urge to throw it into the water and walk away. She had to write about a women incarcerated. She knew nothing about jail. Meredith pushed herself from the bench, gathered her things and headed off to her apartment to take a nap before heading to dinner with George and Forrester.

---

Meredith walked with the cake under her arm, smoothing her red dress down her body. She could already tell that Forrester and George lived in a nice apartment from the area she walked through in the Latin Quarter, and the face of their building. The main door was painted a deep red and flower boxes were perched on a select few windows. Meredith walked up the front steps and buzzed herself into the building. The stairway was narrow and dark. She found their apartment and knocked.

The door practically flung open, George greeted her with a large grin. He kissed each of her cheeks, holding her close. "You look extraordinary," he gushed, glancing over her newly bought dress.

"Thank you. You look nice too." He wore a black, pin-striped shirt and deep gray pants. He was the epitome of male fashion.

George held the door open, allowing her to walk in. She was amazed at how large and open the apartment was. There were very few walls, and incredibly high ceilings. There were paintings everywhere, presumably done by George. The furniture was low to the ground and modern. Everything about the apartment was warming, especially the smell. George led her through the apartment and to the open kitchen. Forrester stood over the stove, whistling. He was also dressed nicely in brown cords and a blue button-up.

"Look who's here," George almost sang.

Forrester turned around. He smiled wide and walked to Meredith. He kissed each of her cheeks and hugged her close. "You look simply delicious my dear," he smiled. He glanced down at the box in her hand. "And what is this?"

"Oh…" Meredith smiled, setting the box down. "It's a cake from a bakery on rue Cher. It looks amazing," she opened the box.

Both the men practically salivated over the box.

"Well it looks delicious," Forrester smiled.

George nodded, "Thank you. You didn't need to bring anything."

Meredith shrugged, shutting the box. "I bought it yesterday, and was going to eat the whole thing by myself. But I decided to spread the calories," she grinned.

"Here…" George pulled out a bar stool for the counter. "Have a seat." Meredith walked over and sat down into the chair. "Can I get you a glass of wine? Or maybe some scotch? We don't have anything else alcoholic."

"Wine is perfect."

George nodded and walked to the rack on the counter, pulling out a bottle of red.

"So Meredith, George told me you are an author and you are working on your next novel."

Meredith nodded, "Yeah, that's what I am supposed to be doing."

"Not working out too well?" George asked, setting a glass before her.

"Not so far," Meredith shrugged. "My first novel came so easily. It was really a joke. I was only seventeen when I wrote it and it was published when I was twenty-one. And this one, it just isn't as easy. I don't even know what to write."

Forrester fed a bite of food to George, who nodded, signaling it tasted good. Forrester then turned to Meredith and smiled. "You will find what you are looking for. You just need a bit of inspiration."

Meredith grinned. Forrester was right. She would find her inspiration.

They all moved into the dining room after Forrester had finished cooking. He plated the meal, setting it at each setting. The three of them chatted about everything under the sun: work, the Parisian life, Meredith's life back home, and the prospect of romance for Meredith. The meal of filet minion was delicious and paired with the wine and company, the evening was supreme. After they were full, George and Forrester insisted they could clean up later and they all moved to the living room for an after dinner drink and a slice of Meredith's cake. It was beyond delicious.

Around eleven, Meredith was able to pry herself from the couch. She collected her things with the help of the two men. They insisted she take the rest of the cake, and she didn't fight it. Forrester and George kissed both of her cheeks separately. Meredith thanked them again for the wonderful evening, and promised to call them soon so they could all do it again soon.

---

Meredith took the Metro to her apartment, walking quickly through the darkened streets. She felt pretty safe walking at night, but that didn't mean that she wanted to spend any more time outside than she had to. She walked through the door; the doorman greeted her. Meredith walked into the elevator. She leaned against the back wall as the doors began to close. A hand, and then a leg slipped in, stopping the closing doors. Meredith looked up and sure enough, it was the man she had seen earlier in the day.

He smiled, moving to press the button for his floor, only to see it already lit up. Meredith felt flushed as he moved to stand diagonally behind her. She could smell his tantalizing cologne. She smiled to herself, turning away from him. He whistled softly. The doors slid open. He pressed his hand to the opening to make sure they didn't try to close.

"Aprés-vous," he offered in the most delicious French accent, motioning for her to pass through the doors.

Meredith could barely walk her knees were so weak. She adjusted her bag and walked past the open doors. He walked out behind her. They both traveled down the hall, closely together. She stopped at her door, slipping her key into the lock.

"Bon nuit, mon belle," he whispered as he walked past her.

She felt chills run all through her body. She had no idea what he had said, but she watched him walk into his own apartment. Meredith rushed into her apartment, closed the door and practically ran to her computer. What had he said? She went to a translation site and typed in what she thought he had said. After a few tries, she had the wording right.

"Goodnight, my beauty."

Meredith rolled back against the mattress, a grin across her face. Maybe Paris just got even better.


	3. Chapter 3

**The comments have been wonderful thus far and I am very happy to see people reading and enjoying this story. I have condensed a lot of the story into longer chapters, since before they were each only about a page to a page and a half long per chapter, and I hope it doesn't make the story go too quickly, or seem rushed. I hope you all continue to enjoy my fic! I will probably post one more update later on today :)**

It was raining. Meredith loved the sun, but she had missed the rain of Seattle, and now, she felt at home. She curled up in her bed, pulling the fluffy comforter up her body. The rain trickled down the roof and the windows. Without even opening her eyes, Meredith knew it was dark out from cloud cover. She stretched lazily against the mattress, relieving her muscles of the cramps they had formed in the night. When she opened her eyes, the only light in her apartment was from the coffeepot on the counter. It was almost black outside, the rain falling in sheets. She smiled, pushing off the covers. It was the perfect day to write.

Meredith started the coffee, setting a ceramic mug down next to the brewing liquid. She walked into the bathroom and followed her morning routine of relieving herself, washing her face, and lotioning her hands. She could smell the strong coffee and perched herself on top of the counter, drinking in the hot liquid. After a hot shower, and a warm breakfast, Meredith stepped into the hall to grab her newspaper. She was in loungewear, vowing to not leave the apartment this day. Upon entering the hallway, she noticed her neighbor, the one who had called her 'his' beauty the night before, was waiting for the elevator, his eyes trained on her. Meredith was flushed looking into his eyes. The elevator opened and he winked before disappearing behind the mirrored doors.

Meredith pushed her back to her open door, closing her eyes and holding tightly to the newspaper in her hands. She sighed, trying to bite back her smile. Now was not the time to have a fling, or eye sex, whichever, she needed to work. She settled down in her bed, turned on her laptop and opened up a fresh word document. The words flowed quickly.

Nearly two hours later, her fingers were cramping, but she had almost an entire chapter, and it most definitely was not about a woman in prison. The notice for a new e-mail popped up for the tenth time. Meredith took a break and clicked on the pop-up box.

**03 June 2007 08:18:57 PM (PST)**

**From: Cristina Yang  
**

**To: Meredith**

**Subject: French man candy**

**So any hot French man candy yet? Remember, I need to live vicariously through you.**

Meredith laughed. If only she told her about her eye sex.

**04 June 2007 06:34:05 AM (EST)**

**From: Carly Winston  
**

**To: Meredith  
**

**Subject: Pages**

**Well??? When do I get to read the start of this novel? I can't wait all day Meredith!**

So impatient.

The day had slightly cleared off – the rain had disappeared yet clouds still hung overcast and the ground was still soaked. A walk down the street to the café on the corner would be a perfect break. Meredith threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a fresh top. She slipped her feet into her rain boots, and covered her shoulders with a lightweight jacket. The streets were busier now; people were rushing around before the next rain shower came.

Meredith sat in a corner, sipping on a cappuccino and nibbling on a piece of biscotti. She watched people move around the shop, chatting and laughing. She tried to mesmerize the image so that she could write it later. It would fit so well in her novel. She noticed that it started sprinkling outside again. It was time to go.

When she stepped outside it was almost pouring. People shouted and ran for cover, but Meredith continued walking. But she slowed down, because all of a sudden, it didn't matter. It was rain. It was cold, but what was it going to do to her? Meredith opened her jacket, allowing the water to soak through her. Her hair lay matted to her face. She tipped her head up, allowing the water to run all down her. She closed her eyes and stopped on the sidewalk. People pushed past her, wanting to hide from the sudden downpour, but Meredith embraced it. She was thankful for it. She turned her head, opening her eyes, and smiled when she saw him standing across the street. He also didn't run from the rain, but stood there, his hands in his pockets.

Meredith giggled loudly, twirling in the rain. He watched her, enamored by her carefree nature, her laugh. He walked across the street, standing right before her. She looked up at him through wet eyelashes. She felt a surge of emotions.

"What's your name?" she asked over the sound of the rain splashing down.

He smiled, leaning closely to her, his lips almost pressed to her lips. He turned though, his lips close to her ear. His hot breath against her cool face made her body erupt in goose bumps. "Derek." He pulled back, a smug grin on his handsome face. His voice sounded completely American in that moment.

Meredith smiled, wiping rain from her eyes, "Meredith," she said.

"Meredith…" He repeated. "Hmm…" Derek stood there for a moment longer before he brushed past her and walked the opposite direction for the apartment building. She watched him leave, walking confidently through the rain. She watched as heads turned. Women swooned over him.

She smiled to herself one last time before walking towards her building. Little did she know, he had stopped walking and was watching her. The apartment provided warmth, and her run in with the man she now knew as Derek, provided her with some inspiration to write.

---

The night came quickly, and if it wasn't for her cell phone, Meredith would have been writing until the wee hours of the morning. She saved her document, too many times had she not saved and her computer deleted what she had written. She picked it up, smiling at the name across the screen.

"Hello," she sat down on the edge of her bed, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Why hello dear," George said in his usual, chipper voice. "How are you?"

Meredith laid her head against her arm, balancing the phone on her shoulder. "I am good. I've actually been writing all day. How are you?"

"I am quite well. I've been very busy today. And Forrester is away for the night, so I decided to call my favorite American and see if you wanted to go out with me tonight."

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Oh great!" She could hear the excitement in his voice. "What would you like to do?"

Meredith sat and thought for a moment. "I don't know. What would you suggest? I mean, I don't know much about the city besides what I see on the Travel Channel so, I am willing to go anywhere."

"Well…" George began. "I have an idea of something we could do."

---

Nearly an hour and a half later, George and Meredith stood outside the Moulin Rouge. Meredith nearly bubbled over in excitement when she saw the familiar windmill turning slowly. She had seen the film _Moulin Rouge _and had fallen in love with the idea of love in Paris. George's arm was linked through hers as they crossed the street. Women stood out front, wearing full Burlesque costumes, including ornate head pieces. Meredith could barely form words as George pulled her into the building and to their seats.

The interior was of course different than she had imagined. Meredith was in her glory. The lights dimmed a few times, signaling the beginning of the show. People continued to take their seats as the curtain began to rise.

The show was an array of colors and sounds. The women of the show put on a brilliant performance, lifting their skirts and dancing across the stage. The music boomed over the crowd, and the lights lit up the stage, casting a glow across the viewing crowd. Men and women cheered and carried on. Meredith didn't move as the curtain came down and people began to empty the theater. George just smiled, knowing the silly grin on her face.

"So I take it you liked it?"

She turned, "It was incredible. I've seen Broadway, but nothing like that."

"Nothing compares to the Moulin Rouge," George smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

They walked out of the building, Meredith turning to look up at the windmill once more. George smiled at how happy the show made her. They walked back down the street towards her apartment, which wasn't far from the Red Light District.

"So how is everything else? How is writing coming?"

Meredith smiled, thinking of Derek. "Writing is better."

"Did you find inspiration?" George leaned into her.

Meredith blushed and smiled at him.

"You did!" He yelled, a wide grin forming on his face. "Tell me about him!"

"I don't know much. He's my neighbor, completely gorgeous, and that's about it. His name is Derek, and I think he's American. But he has this French accent sometimes."

"A French accent that makes your knees go weak."

Meredith smiled, "Don't you know it."

"So are we trying to get in bed with this hot French American?"

"Maybe…" she blushed. "Not really. I just…it's nice to have him looking, you know?"

George chuckled. "I definitely know what you mean. Before Forrester, any man that even looked my way I was on my knees for, and not just in a dirty way."

Meredith laughed loudly.

"But seriously, I do know what you mean. It feels good to be desired."

"Well I don't know if he desires me, but he looks, which is nice."

George wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Believe me if I was straight I would desire you. You're hot."

Meredith giggled. "Stop…"

"You are. You're gorgeous. And I say get this hot guy into bed, tonight."

"George…" she rolled her eyes.

George smiled, "Prude."

"I am not a prude! But I am not going to sleep with the hot French-American, who just so happens to be my neighbor," she said loudly, her face reading mock anger.

Meredith felt a hard body walk past her. She turned. Derek walked past her and she caught the smirk on his lips. He had heard everything she had just screamed in the streets. Meredith turned ten shades of red and turned away. He just continued to smile and walked into their building.

"That was him…" George smiled knowingly.

"Shit!" Meredith sighed.

George rested his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, really. At least now he knows you want to sleep with him," he laughed.

"Shut up!" She hit his arm.

"Well, he's hot, and he definitely just undressed you with his eyes. Go for it."

Meredith smirked, "Maybe tomorrow."

George leaned in, kissed each of her cheeks. "Have fun tonight." He winked.

"You're porny!" She yelled as he walked down the street.

Meredith walked into her apartment, opting to take the stairs instead of the elevator. She pulled open the door to her floor and walked down the hallway. She noticed him standing against the wall, not just standing, _leaning_. He was leaning outside her door. And of course he looked beyond amazing. Meredith's skin instantly burned up. She stepped in front of him, slipping the key into the door. He was standing dangerously close.

"So, you were on a date?"

She couldn't help but smile, "Jealous?"

He smirked again, "Of the short guy? No."

"Then why are you asking?"

"Just wondering."

Meredith stared at him for a moment. "Why are you leaning against my door?"

"I'm not." He leaned closer to her. "I'm leaning against the wall."

"You're a smartass."

"Lots of people say things about my ass, never smart."

She rolled her eyes. "And you have a huge ego."

"You like it," he smiled.

"No, I don't."

Derek leaned closer to her ear. "I don't want to sleep with you either."

Meredith's skin erupted in goose bumps. She swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes never faltering from his. Derek turned and walked away, his grin wide. He walked into his own apartment. Meredith slipped into her apartment, resting her back to the door. She laid her head back against the wood and sighed loudly. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to wash away pornographic images of Derek. This was definitely not in the cards and Meredith knew it couldn't go any further than an innocent crush.


	4. Chapter 4

The knocking on the door was beyond unnecessary. It was not even seven yet and someone was demanding entry into her apartment. Meredith groaned when another loud round of knocks hit her door, forcing her from her bed. She padded to the door, her eyes not yet fully open. She still wore the white tank top and red sleep shorts she had fallen asleep in not even four hours before. Meredith pulled open the door, not even bothering to see who it was; she was going to kill them no matter what. But as soon as she opened the door, her anger was replaced with embarrassment. Derek leaned, once again, against the wall outside her apartment. He was wide awake, and even ready for the day. Meredith tried to cover herself up, but his eyes seemed to pierce through her.

"Good morning," he greeted.

Meredith pushed her hair behind her ears, holding tightly to the door handle. "Good morning," she tried to force a smile.

"Ready for breakfast?"

"Breakfast?" Meredith questioned.

Derek grinned. "Go get dressed. I'm taking you to breakfast."

Meredith shook her head, "No."

"Why not?" he grinned.

"Because I don't know you and you're creepy. I'm not just going to go somewhere with you alone!" She exclaimed. "Do you think I want to get raped?"

Derek chuckled. "Number one, I don't know you either. Number two, I am not creepy. Number three, we will not be alone; I am taking you to a restaurant. And number four, it's not rape if you want it too."

She scrunched up her nose. "You're disgusting," she groaned.

"Get dressed," he winked. "Unless you want to go like that."

Meredith sighed. "Just breakfast?"

Derek nodded. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Meredith shut the door, pausing for a second. He just expected her to get ready on his beck and call. She was not the kind of girl to do that usually, but for some reason, the man she knew nothing about, intrigued her. Meredith dressed quickly in a pair of brown board shorts, a silvery-white top, and brown wedges. She styled her hair loosely at the base of her neck and added a touch of mascara. Meredith brushed her teeth before opening the door.

Derek was still leaning. His eyes moved across her body, drinking her in. "Ready?"

"Yes," she nodded.

Derek and Meredith walked from their building and onto the street. It was another hot morning, and it was barely past seven. Derek hailed a cab and said Place des Vosges, in a perfect French accent. She stared at him for a moment confused. He winked. Meredith blushed and turned to watch as the buildings passed quickly. The city was alive and moving, even with the early hour. They passed the Arc de Triomphe. Meredith's face lit up at its beauty. The cab pulled up before what Meredith figured was Place des Vosges. Derek paid the taxi driver and led Meredith, with his hand on her lower back, into a large courtyard. A huge fountain sat in the middle and the sun beat down onto the shimmering water. Derek led her through the courtyard and to an outdoor restaurant named Café Ma Bourgogne.

They sat at one of the tables that had a perfect view of the courtyard. They both ordered coffee, a few crêpes, and fresh fruit. The wind blew through the alley way. Meredith couldn't even try to get rid of the smile on her face.

"You're from America," he stated, pulling Meredith from her daydream.

"Aren't you?"

Derek chuckled. "I asked you first."

"Yes, I'm American."

"So am I."

Meredith smiled. "So how did you get such a perfect accent?"

"You're very curious."

"I am when I am being stalked by a man who speaks perfect French and perfect English."

Derek chuckled, "Touché."

"See, French," she quipped.

"Fine, I moved here when I was eleven so I learned both. Most of the time, I speak French, but when I do speak English, I lose the French accent and I bring back my English one. So that's why it appears that I have both."

Meredith nodded. "I see."

"So, why are you here?" he leaned in, stirring his coffee.

"I am supposed to be writing."

Derek looked up. "Journalist?"

Meredith shrugged. "Novelist."

"Ah, I see. But why here?"

"My agent figured I needed to find inspiration. She thought this would be a good place to start, I guess."

"Have you found inspiration?"

Meredith looked up, a coy smile on her face. She blushed softly, remembering how easily writing came after her brief encounters with Derek. "Some." She replied simply.

They ate their meal slowly, enjoying the food, the day, and the company. They talked about the city mostly, not sharing anymore personal information. Derek told her about all the sights, most she had never heard of. He told her about some of his favorite times in the city, in his favorite places. Meredith wanted to know so much about him, and he wanted to know about her, but they kept the conversation light, because somehow they knew they would be figuring this all out in time.

---

Derek hailed another cab after they finished their meal. He said something quietly to the driver, not allowing Meredith to hear. She glared at him, trying to act mad but completely failing. They chatted on the drive, Meredith taking no notice of her surroundings. When the cab stopped, Derek turned her chin to face him.

"Don't look." He said, pausing for a second, paying the driver and walking to her side.

Meredith allowed him to help her from the idling taxi. When she stepped out, she noticed a line of buildings, but there was nothing extraordinary about them. She tried to think about her tour book, maybe they were special and she wasn't aware. Derek smiled. The cab pulled away, leaving them standing almost in the middle of the road.

"Turn around."

She looked at him curiously. He just smiled and nodded. Meredith turned slowly. She gasped, placing her hands to her mouth.

The Eiffel Tower stood before them. A large lawn was outstretched in front of the magnificent structure with trees lining it. Meredith felt a wave of elation. The tower gleamed over the city. It was a fact that the people of France hated it when it was erected, but now, standing in front of it, Meredith couldn't help but feel humbled and ecstatic that she was able to visit it in person.

Derek stood next to her, his hands in his pockets. "I first saw it when I was eleven. I saw it from the plane. I cried." He smiled. "And I love showing it to people for the first time, because for me, it's a structure, metal, screws, but for someone new, it's everything, it's beautiful."

"How did you know I hadn't seen it?"

"I just hoped you hadn't.," he shrugged.

Meredith smiled. "Can we go up it?"

"We could…" he hesitated.

"Am I keeping you?" She asked quickly, "I'm sorry, I just figured that you were free today and now I am taking up your time. We can go. Let's go."

Derek laughed, taking hold of her hand. "You're not taking up my time. I was just going to say that if you really want to go to the top, the first time you do it, it should be nighttime. It's beautiful at night."

"Oh, okay." She felt embarrassed.

"We can go now if you really want. Or maybe we could come back tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?"

Derek smiled. "I have work to do tonight or I would take you."

"Oh, no…I didn't mean…" She sighed. "Tomorrow night sounds perfect."

"Good."

Meredith smiled. "Do you need to go now?"

"I have time."

"Okay."

They walked along the lawn, gradually getting closer to the structure. Derek led her to stand underneath it. Men tried to push them to buy small, light up Eiffel Towers, but Derek simply asked them to leave. Meredith stared up. She spun slowly, taking it all in. They spent almost an hour just taking it all in, but Derek didn't look at the monument once; he was too busy staring at the beautiful woman before him. When they left, Meredith continued to turn around to sneak a peek over her shoulder. They took the metro back to the apartment and Derek walked her inside, his hand resting on the base of her spin. Meredith leaned into him slightly.

Meredith slipped her key into her door, turning to Derek. "Thank you for today. I really had a nice time."

"I'm glad you agreed to come."

"Me too."

"So I'll see you tomorrow night?"

Meredith nodded. "Alright."

Derek leaned down. He pressed his lips to her cheek, his hand holding her left hip. Meredith felt herself all but melt. When he pulled away, he smiled to her and turned to his own apartment. Meredith closed her eyes for a second, running her hand along her cheek. His door shut. Meredith slipped into her own apartment, shutting the door and falling onto the bed. She giggled to herself and couldn't wait until the next night.

---

Meredith pinned up the last few stray hairs, leaving a few wisps to frame her lightly made up face. She stared at the mirror. She had gone shopping earlier in the day, buying an emerald green dress and metallic, golden shoes. She was nervous. Derek had stopped by earlier and told her he would pick her up at ten. They would go to the Eiffel Tower and then grab a midnight snack. Meredith hoped she wasn't too dressed up, but she wanted to look nice for their date, or kind of date. She wasn't sure if this really counted as a date or not. She smoothed down her dress, just as a knock sounded across the door. It was exactly ten. Derek wore a pair of black dress pants and a black sports jacket on top with a blue button down underneath.

"Hi." She leaned against the door.

His eyes traced the lines of her body. "Hi." He said when he reached her face once more.

"You look nice," she offered.

Derek smirked. "You look incredible."

Meredith felt the flush come to her cheeks.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes…let me just grab my purse." She grabbed a gold clutch from the counter top and turned back around.

Derek offered his arm to her, which she gladly took. He took them to the stairs and out the front of the building. After catching the metro, they arrived at the Eiffel Tower. They barely spoke on the way, just enjoyed one another's company.

Derek had been right; the Eiffel Tower had a different ambiance at night. It flickered with strobe lights every few minutes. They walked up to the entrance, paying for tickets and stepping into the elevator. There were so many other people on board, but none of them mattered. Meredith lay back against Derek's chest, his arms lightly wrapped around her waist. He tried to rationalize this closeness because of how crowded the elevator was, but really, he just wanted to touch her.

Meredith stared up at the glass elevator rose. It stopped at the first level, and then the second, allowing people on and off, but they went to the top. When the elevator opened to the top observation deck, Derek took Meredith's hand and led her out. He walked her around to the other side where less people were. Meredith's eyes were wide as she took in the glowing city below her.

"Well…?" He whispered.

"It's amazing." She said simply, not tearing her eyes from the ground below.

Derek stood to her left, looking over at her. He could barely tear his eyes away.

Meredith turned and Derek caught a glimmer in her eyes that was beyond captivating. She smiled gracefully. Derek tried to hold back out of respect for her, but instead, he raised his hand to her cheek, running his thumb along the soft, flushed skin. Meredith's eyes were wide under his touch. She did not move as he leaned in further, his eyes searching hers. Meredith felt her breath hitch in her throat as his lips pressed to hers so softly. It was brief, but his lips were so warm. Derek pulled away, looking down at her. But his stare was caught short as her lips pressed to his this time, her fingers becoming entangled in his hair. Derek's hands fell to her hips, pulling her closer as his tongue moved along her bottom lip. Meredith opened her lips, allowing his tongue to pass into the warm cavern. Her toes curled and her knees went weak. Derek held her tightly against him. She felt flustered as he pulled away.

Their bodies were still touching, their lips swollen. Derek ran his hands along her lower back. Meredith's fingers still tugged at his hair. Their stares were unfazed. Meredith smiled and leaned into him, kissing him for just a moment before laying her head against his warm chest. They both looked out to the city, wrapped in one another's arms, feeling completely content.

Time passed by slowly. Almost twenty minutes later, Meredith and Derek ascended the elevator back to the ground. This time as Derek held her in the elevator, it was not strange or uncomfortable, and it was perfect. They hailed a cab to Le Domaine de Lintillac, a small restaurant that sat on the Seine. It was nearly midnight, but the restaurant served dessert until two.

Derek helped Meredith into her chair before taking one across from her. They ordered one chocolate cake to share and two glasses of wine. The air had chilled down slightly, but the single candle on the table top was warm.

"So, where are you from?" Meredith inquired.

"You do not listen. I told you, America." He shot back with a flirty grin.

Meredith glared at him, also grinning. "I meant, what state are you from?"

"Ah, I see." He smiled. "I was born in Maine and grew up in New York State."

"A New Yorker," she smiled.

The waiter placed their wine glasses down, excusing himself after.

Derek took a sip of his wine. "What about you? What state are you from?"

"I was born in Washington, Seattle actually. And then I moved to Boston, then back to Seattle, and to New York, and then back to Seattle. I've kind of been all over." She said plainly, sipping her own wine glass.

"And where is your favorite place to be?"

"Is here an option?" She smiled genuinely.

Derek nodded. "I certainly hope so."

"Well then, here. I love it here." She smiled.

"I'm glad you like it here."

The waiter returned, setting the dessert down, with two forks. Derek picked up one of the forks and handed it to Meredith before picking up his own. Meredith cracked open the cake, allowing the chocolate inside to spill out. She brought a bite to her lips, devouring the moist cake. Derek watched her with a smile on his face. Meredith blushed as she noticed Derek staring.

"Do you want a bite?" She asked.

Derek nodded without words.

Meredith cut off another piece with her fork and lifted it to his mouth. He parted his lips, which she slipped the fork through. Derek ate the bite off slowly, savoring the taste. Meredith smiled at him and giggled, knowing if she was an outsider watching the two of them, she would have found this whole scene to be so clique. They continued to feed each other the cake until nothing was left.

When they finished, Derek paid and they decided to walk back to the apartment, since it wasn't a far. Meredith felt warm and comfortable with Derek's hand in hers as they walked through the streets, which were blanketed in the night's sky.

They arrived at the apartment and took the elevator upstairs. Derek paused at Meredith's door with his hand still holding hers.

"I had a great time tonight." Meredith spoke first.

"So did I," Derek smiled. "Could I take you out again sometime?"

"I would be offended if you didn't." She smiled.

Derek grinned, running his hand along her arm and over her shoulder. "Why would I expect a yes or no answer with a writer?" he joked.

Meredith giggled. "That was a definite yes."

"I know." He smiled. Derek stepped forward. "So, I can ask you out again tomorrow?"

Meredith nodded.

He stood before her, his body pressed to hers. "Okay. So I'll call you tomorrow."

"You need my number," she whispered.

He leaned down, his lips hovering over hers. "Well then, I'll just stop by. I know where you live." Derek kissed her softly, her tongue running along his bottom lip, but he didn't grant her access. He pulled away and smiled, leaving her wanting more. Meredith gasped. Derek winked and walked away from her. "I'll call you tomorrow." He smiled.

Meredith nodded and opened her door.

Tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, thank you for your reviews! Sorry this came so late in the day: my day was busier than I expected. Hopefully I'll have time to revise another chapter tonight and get that up for you all. **

Forrester's boutique was busy today. George had headed to London for the weekend for a gallery opening, and Forrester was short handed. Since George always helped out on Saturdays, Meredith had stepped up, offering to help out as long as she didn't have to attempt to speak French. Forrester had agreed. Locals and tourists alike passed through the doors, sifting through the bags in an attempt to find the perfect one. More often than not, Forrester was able to talk them into a sale. Meredith was amazed by how good he was at, not just designing, but selling his bags.

The shop closed at one for lunch; it was not to be opened again until four. Forrester invited Meredith to a relaxing lunch sitting on the fountain in Place de la Concorde. He ordered Lewis to pick them up lunch from the boulangerie (bread shop) across the street. They took Forrester's Microcar. Meredith had seen so many of the compact cars around the city, parked in alleyways and on sidewalks, but she had yet to be in one. Meredith enjoyed riding in the small car – it made the buildings and scenery around seem so much bigger.

Place de la Concorde was beautiful; the large, ornate fountain almost washed out the noise of the cars circling. People strolled all along the walkways, enjoying the breezy day. Forrester and Meredith walked to the edge of the fountain, both sitting down. He unpacked their meal of warm sandwiches, soft brie, and fresh fruit and two bottles of sparkling water.

"Tell me…" Forrester said after taking a sip of his water. Meredith smiled at his movements. They were slow, precise, and very feminine. He was very fashionable in his deep plum colored button up and slate gray pants. "How is the novel coming? Is it a best seller yet, or are you still having trouble?"

Meredith smiled wide, her mind immediately turning to Derek. She hadn't thought of him in a while, being so busy with the day's activities and wrapped up in conversation with Forrester. But now, her mind had flooded with everything that reminded her of him, and she couldn't get rid of her silly grin.

"You found some inspiration," he mused.

"I did," she responded with confidence.

Forrester moved closer to her, an excited grin on his face. "Oh what is his name? Is he adorable? Did you too sleep together?" He questioned a mile a minute.

"Who said anything about a guy?"

He rolled his eyes. "Please, it's always about a guy. Now, spill."

Meredith sighed. "Fine, his name is Derek. He is…well, gorgeous. And no, we did not sleep together." She paused, smiling.

"But you want to."

She looked over at him, a smirk on her face.

"I knew it."

"I just met him. We've only been on one…no two dates. And nothing happened." Meredith sighed. "Well we did kiss on top of the Eiffel Tower, and then in front of my door, but that's it. He's…nice."

"Nice? A man that kisses you on top of the Eiffel Tower is not _nice_. He is perfect! Why aren't you with him today? He could be knocking your socks off right now."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "I don't want him to knock my socks off."

"Sure you don't."

"I barely know Derek. He is a really great guy; he's interesting and listens to me. And he is a great kisser, but I want to take this slow. I don't want to just jump in bed with the guy. He will get the wrong idea."

"Honey, please. You don't have time to take this slow. You are only here for a little over five weeks."

Meredith stared at Forrester for a moment, and then turned her attention to the busy street. He was right. She was only going to be there for five weeks, and then she had to return back to the states, back home. She sighed out of sadness, realizing in only a few short days of being in this other country, she felt more at home than when she was back in Seattle.

Forrester could obviously tell her change in mood.

"Look, Paris is the city of love. But for you to find love…" Meredith eyed him. "Well maybe not love, not yet, but to find someone who makes you feel like Derek does is a gift. Embrace it. You can take it slow, it might be better, but just remember when you leave in five weeks, don't leave your heart here."

"What do you mean?"

Forrester smiled. "You will figure it out."

Meredith eyed him curiously, a silly grin on his face. She wanted to question deeper, but she knew he wasn't about to give up his secrets. Meredith just turned back to look at the fountain, the water rushing from it. She could do this. Being with Derek while she was here would be great, and when the time ended, she would go back home. No hurt in a short summer fling.

"Now, you should get going. Spend some time with the man that is making you grin like a schoolgirl."

"But the store…don't you need my help?"

"I have Lewis. I'll make him work twice as hard. Trust me. Now go."

Meredith smiled. "As long as you're sure."

"Never been so sure about anything else in my life, now go."

She nodded, leaning in to kiss Forrester three times on the cheeks before standing up. She trotted to the garbage can, threw away the remnants of her lunch and turned around to smile once more to Forrester, who simply nodded.

---

Meredith stood outside his door. She had so much confidence on her way over. There was even a speech planned, but now, she was just nervous. She ran her hands over her hips for at least the twentieth time. Meredith had lifted her hand nearly a dozen times, ready to knock, but she would eventually set it back down. This was getting ridiculous. He was just a guy…a guy she happened to kiss on top of the Eiffel Tower…but still just a guy. Later, she could do this later. She turned to leave, but she was caught. Derek leaned against the wall by the elevator, his arms crossed over his chest – a smile on his face. Meredith instantly felt her cheeks flush.

"Oh…I was…" she tried to think of something smart to say.

"You were stalking me."

"I was not!" she demanded.

Derek chuckled, walking closer to her. "You came to my door," he stated. Meredith nodded, her bag clutched in her hand. He smiled. "You came to see me. You missed me." Meredith bit her lower lip, trying not to agree or disagree. "I missed you, too." He said, his fingers dragging lazily along her cheek. Derek leaned down and pressed his lips to her cheek, but caught the corner of her mouth instead. She gasped at the sensation, her eyes fluttering shut.

She was lost in the moment, not even realizing that he had opened his door. When she looked towards the open door, he motioned for her to enter. She looked up at him curiously before passing the threshold and walking into the apartment.

It was set up just like hers, but it was warm and inviting. The small kitchen had flowers on the counter, a bowl of fruit and a coffee pot. His cabinets were glass-paneled, with plates and cups stacked up. The bed was covered in a deep red comforter, a black and white painting hanging above it. The small table Meredith had in her apartment when she arrived was replaced in Derek's apartment with a large oak one, six chairs sitting around it, with candlesticks on top. The wall across from the bed had a television in the center, mounted to the wall, around it was at least fifty black and white photos, taken from everywhere across the globe.

The photos were from all over, France, Spain, Germany, Greece, Italy, Great Britain, even the United States. They were all of landscapes at sunrise, sunset, midday. They were all so haunting in their own way. The black and white contrast captured the beauty of the raw images. But one photo caught her eye. It was of a beautiful woman, a baby in her arms, a wide grin on her face.

Derek noticed the photo Meredith was staring at. "That's my mother. My father took this right after I was born."

"That's you?"

"That's me."

Meredith noticed him staring.

"I'm a photographer." He divulged, his eyes looking over all the other photos. "I picked up my first camera at ten, and I haven't been able to put it down since then."

"These photos are beautiful."

Derek smiled. "Thank you."

Meredith stepped closer, looking over each image. She felt instantly connected to each of the photos she looked at. She could feel Derek's eyes watching her every movement. Meredith turned to him and smiled before stepping forward. She reached up and pulled his face gently down to hers and kissed him for the briefest of seconds.

"Thank you for showing me these."

"Of course," he nodded.

"I should go."

Derek allowed her to walk past him. Meredith walked toward the door. "Meredith…" His voice made her turn. "What are you doing later?"

She paused for a moment. "Nothing."

"Would you like to do something?"

Meredith smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I would. Stop by."

"Okay."

"Salut," she whispered goodbye in French, opening the door.

"Salut," he said back.

Meredith pulled the door to a complete close, resting her back briefly against the painted wood. She closed her eyes and smiled before moving into her own apartment, patiently waiting for Derek to stop by.

---

The Summer Festival was underway. The narrow street was decorated up and down with lights, small carts with handmade arts and crafts, and food carts supplied to cook fresh crêpes and tarts. People milled around, obviously enjoying the warmth of the summer night, buying up all sorts of goodies, and eating everything under the sun or the moon in this case. People danced to the music, street performers begged for money while performing their "talents". Everyone was yelling, carrying on, and enjoying their time together.

Meredith walked along side Derek. She wore fitted demin capris with black wedges, and a black top, a bow right below her bust line. She opted to pin her hair up since the night was so warm. Derek walked beside her in a short sleeved red shirt and jeans.

They had just arrived, but already Meredith was thrown into the festive environment. They walked from cart to cart, admiring all the handmade goods. Derek smiled as she ran her fingers along different objects: bracelets, wallets, scarves; everything seemed to make her smile. Meredith would call him over to show him a new item. They walked hand and hand as gypsies passed them by, eyeing them up and chanting. Meredith simply laughed.

They stopped at a crêpe stand. Derek ordered a Nutella one for Meredith, and a strawberry jam one for himself. They walked to the end of the street, and sat down on the edge of a small fountain, their knees touching.

"So, tell me about your best friend," he said before taking a bit of the sweet treat.

"My best friend…" Meredith mused with a playful smile. "Well, her name is Cristina."

Derek nodded and paused. Meredith also paused, letting a few quiet moments pass them by. "Do you know anything else about her?"

Meredith giggled. "Of course I do. We went to school together. She's in med school now."

"Med school? That's ambitious. What does she want to do?"

"She wants to be a surgeon."

"That is definitely ambitious. Does she know how much work that involves?"

"Do you?" Meredith quipped.

Derek chuckled, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "I do actually. I was going to be a doctor." Meredith looked at him, the expression on her face telling him she didn't believe him. "Really, it's true. I was going to go back to the States and go into pre-med, and then med school. I wanted to be a surgeon."

"But…"

"But, when I got to New York City, all I did was take pictures, and I missed my interview at Columbia, and they wouldn't let me reschedule, so I decided to travel, and take pictures all over. That's where all of those pictures came from."

Meredith smiled. "I wouldn't take you as the doctor type."

"Well I wouldn't take you for the writing type."

"Really? And what type would you take me as?"

Derek paused for a second. He smiled, "An actress."

"An actress?" she questioned. "Why would I be an actress?"

"I don't know. You seem to be an actress to me. Maybe this is a reality TV show: the actress from the States come to France, meets a man, falls for him, kisses him on top of the Eiffel Tower… Next thing I know a camera crew will show up and tell me I was caught."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "You watch too much TV. And… I did not fall for you." She turned her face away from him to hide her smile.

Derek smiled and leaned close to her. His breath was warm against her face. "Not yet."

She turned back, his lips inches from hers. She leaned closer, but he only pulled away.

Meredith glared at him. She sighed loudly and took a bite of her crêpe, not even looking at Derek. She watched the movement in front of her; a group of dancers began their routine, working as one group, almost appearing to be one person. Meredith could feel Derek's eyes on her face but she tried to not look at him.

"Tell me about your best friend."

"Very demanding," he chuckled.

"Your best friend?" She glanced at him.

Derek shook his head. "No, you."

Meredith glared at him. "You think you are perfect, don't you?"

"Not perfect, but pretty close."

"Oh shut up. Now tell me about your best friend." Her eyes were still trained on the dancers.

"His name is Mark. He lives in London. He's a plastic surgeon." Meredith looked over, her eyebrow raised in curiosity. "He's very vain. He thinks he is God's gift to the planet."

Meredith laughed. "Now I see why you two are friends. You are exactly the same."

Derek rolled his eyes. "You think I'm bad, wait until you meet Mark."

"I think I'll pass, thank you." She smiled.

"Good idea. He'd probably try to get you into bed."

"Oh would he?" She giggled. "Sounds like someone else I know."

"Me?" Derek pointed to himself, giving her an innocent look.

Meredith smiled. "Don't play all innocent. I know all about your motives."

"Motives? I have no motives. Can't I just take you out for a night of fun?"

"You can, but this night of fun will end with me in my bed, alone, and you in your bed, alone."

Derek leaned closer to her. "What about all of the hookers I have?"

Meredith swatted his chest. "I know you are trying to joke, but I bet you do have hookers."

He smiled wide. "Maybe I do."

"You're a perv."

"But you like me."

Meredith stared at him. "I do not."

"Keep telling yourself that." Derek stood up; he took the garbage from their snacks and dropped them into a nearby garbage can. He stood in front of Meredith, offering his hands to help her up. "Now, ready to do some shopping, or are you still hungry?"

"I'm ready." She nodded.

Derek took her hand in his, lacing their fingers. They walked back along the way they came, revisiting some of the carts they had shown interest in before. Meredith broke away from Derek, looking over a display of hand woven bags. Derek took the opportunity to sneak away, visiting a cart they had been to before. He picked up an item Meredith had been eyeing and quickly purchased it, before she noticed he wasn't by her side. Derek stood next to her, pretending he had been there all along. Meredith spoke animatedly to the vendor, trying to barter. Derek laughed as she got frustrated, stepping in to talk to the woman. After a few minutes, Derek had the price half of what the woman asked for.

They walked away from the cart, Meredith happy with her purchase. They stopped a few more times to watch some street performers, or to overlook a vendor, but moved on.

With the music of the festival behind them, Meredith and Derek walked along the Seine. The city lights glimmered against the dark water. Derek had Meredith walk on the inside, allowing her to take in everything. They walked to a footbridge, pausing to look over and into the water.

Derek stood behind Meredith, his arms on either side of her to rest on the wall of the bridge. She leaned back, allowing his strong body to hold her up. He placed a soft kiss to her neck, taking in her sweet smell.

"I bought you something." He whispered.

Meredith turned gently so she was able to look at him. "You did?"

"I did."

She turned around completely, his arms still resting on either side, but now, holding her hips. Derek slipped his left hand into his pocket, pulling out a small white, velvety bag with a gold cord on top. He placed it in Meredith's open hands. She smiled up at him as she pulled the two ends of the strings, opening the bag. She pulled out three bangle bracelets, one in gold, one in silver, and one in copper. She smiled softly.

"You saw me looking at these?"

Derek nodded. "I did." He gently picked up her left wrist, taking the bracelets from her hand and slipping them on with ease. The metal of the bracelets clanged together. "See, perfect." He smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said, his fingers still trailing along her skin.

Meredith shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked quickly.

"No." She shook her head. "I just got a chill." She whispered, looking up at him.

"A chill from what?"

Meredith smiled. "Nothing."

Derek ran his hands up her bare arms, trying to warm her already tingling skin. Just the feeling of his hands on her body made her warm up instantly. She felt amazing just standing next to him. Derek looked down into her green eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her softly, tasting the sweetness of her lips. Meredith moaned, allowing his tongue to trail along her lip. Meredith opened her lips to his tongue. Derek pushed his body down onto hers. She shuttered. He pulled away again.

"Okay, you're cold." He whispered. "We should get you back."

"Derek…" She smiled. "I'm not cold."

"But you keep shivering."

She blushed. "Not from being cold."

Derek stared at her curiously before realization set in. He smiled and moved closer to her again, leaning down to kiss her already swollen lips, but only for a second. Meredith rested her palms to his chest. They stared at each other for the longest time, their eyes searching. Derek smiled, his thumb dragging along her skin.

"Lets get you home." He suggested.

Meredith nodded, her hand slipping, once again, comfortably into his.

They arrived back at their apartments. Derek led Meredith upstairs, but stopped outside her door as he had every time he dropped her off. She felt a bit disappointed, hoping that he would invite her into his apartment. Derek could tell she wanted more time with him tonight, not that that wasn't exactly what he wanted. He smiled.

"I would invite you over, but I have a busy day tomorrow."

"Oh, of course, me too," she nodded. "It's no big deal. I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Can I stop by tomorrow?"

Meredith bit on her lower lip. "Sure."

"Okay. So I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

Derek leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Meredith savored the feeling, smiling gently at him. She unlocked her door, and pushed it open, smiling once more. They both exchanged a soft goodbye, before slipping into their own apartments, alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I didn't update again yesterday -- I got busy. This will probably be the only post today. Thank you again for all the adds and reviews! Enjoy.  
**

Meredith woke with a start and glanced to her clock on the night stand which read 2:11 in the morning. She rolled over attempting to find a more comfortable position. She tucked the pillow beneath her head, but as she closed her eyes, all she could think of was seeing Derek the next day. She turned on the lamp next to the bed, her bracelets rattling. Meredith moved them down her arm, examining each one. The night had been perfect, and she wanted to be in his room. Meredith couldn't believe how quickly she was falling for Derek and was slightly disturbed that every waking thought strayed to him, but she chose to not give it much thought. She was truly happy, for the first time in years, and wasn't ready to give any of that up.

Derek had yet to fall asleep. The TV was still on, the movie channel replaying [i]Happy Feet[/i] for the tenth time that week. He rolled his eyes, trying to find something better. He should be sleeping. It was past 2:30. He had lied to Meredith, which was the reason he couldn't sleep. Derek didn't have an early day the next day, but he didn't want to rush things with Meredith. He knew if he slept with her, everything would change and when she left, it would be that much more difficult to watch her walk away.

He could hear the water running in her house, presumably the bathtub. He smiled, knowing Meredith was awake either as well. He grabbed his cell phone and quickly typed a message to her. Derek was thankful that he thought to ask Meredith her cell phone number earlier. He knew he wouldn't fall asleep now, knowing she was awake in the room next to his.

Meredith stepped from the bath, a white towel wrapped around her. That was exactly what she needed, to relax in her nice sized bathtub. She towel dried her body and her hair, walking back into the main room. She quickly slipped on her pajama pants and a tank top and climbed back into her bed. Her cell phone vibrated next to her. She flipped it open, a smile on her face.

**From: Derek**

**youre still awake**

**CB: 01-40-20-53-04**

**Wed, Jun 11, 2007 02:46 am**

She smiled, thinking about how much of a stalker he was. She quickly typed into her phone, hit 'Send' and relaxed back into her comfortable bed.

Derek waited patiently, his phone on his chest. It began vibrating.

**From: Meredith**

**stalking me? what do you have a glass pressed to my wall?"**

**CB: 212-555-0141**

**Wed, Jun 11, 2007 02:54 am**

He couldn't help but laugh out loud at her comment. She really was witty.

Meredith lay in bed, waiting for the next message.

**From: Derek**

**not yet. can i come see you?**

**CB: 01-40-20-53-04**

**Wed, Jun 11, 2007 2:55 am**

Her stomach fluttered. She should say no, but everything in her screamed yes. Not even a minute after her 'yes' text was sent, there was a soft knock at the door. Meredith hopped up. She checked herself in the mirror, pushing her hair to look right and adjusting her clothes, before she opened the door.

"Hey," he whispered. He wore a pair of plaid pants in green, blue, and gray, and a white tee shirt that hung softly against his body. He had black slippers on, which Meredith giggled about. His hair was in disarray, but it only made her smiled.

"Hi." She smiled, leaning back against the door. "Come in."

Derek walked into the room, his eyes moving across the room, taking everything in. Meredith shut the door, leaning against it. Derek walked to the bed, looking down at the rumpled sheets. He then looked at the computer, a word document up. He smiled and turned back to her.

"I like it." He said simply.

Meredith smiled. "Good. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thanks." He smiled. "You're wearing the bracelets."

"Yeah, I am." She lifted her wrist.

"Why weren't you sleeping?"

Meredith shrugged. "I just woke up. I couldn't fall back to sleep, so I took a bath."

Derek smiled. "I couldn't sleep either."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Just thinking," he grinned.

"About…?"

He shook his head. "Well I can't tell you that."

Meredith giggled. "Why not? Were you thinking about me?"

"Of course not."

"Liar."

Derek walked across the room to stand before her, his hands moved tentatively up her arms, feeling the hair rise on them as he passed her elbow, up to her shoulder. His fingers moved slowly across her shoulder blades, and back to her arms. Meredith's skin tingled. She rested her hands against his hips, feeling the warm skin between his pants and his shirt. They smiled softly at one another. Derek pushed her wet hair back off of her shoulders and neck, revealing all of her soft skin. He leaned down and pressed a gently kiss to the base of her neck – where it met her shoulder; she gasped. He turned to the other side, repeating the action, making her gasp once again. Meredith's fingers tugged gently at his shirt, feeling the warm skin of his stomach underneath it. Derek captured her lips in a surprise kiss, which nearly knocked Meredith off her feet.

She wound her hands behind his back, running her hands up the smooth plain to feel his muscles tense as his hands moved down her arms and around her back. Derek groaned gently, pressing his body to hers. His hands moved to her stomach and crept slowly up her front. He took her left breast in his hand, palming it gently. Meredith pulled back and gasped, looking into his eyes. He picked his other hand up and took the other breast in his hand, massaging them thoroughly. Meredith rolled her head back, feeling tingles all through her body, it felt like her skin was on fire.

Derek leaned down and kissed all along her neck and collarbones, licking and nipping at her sweet skin. Meredith buried her hands in his hair, tugging gently, which was driving him insane, making him push further against her. She ran her hands down his back, scratching at his skin.

"Oh god…" she moaned as his lips trailed along the top of her tank top.

Derek pulled back, his hands dropping from her body. His chest rose and fell deeply, his eyes blanketed with lust. Meredith whimpered at the loss of his touch. She stared at him, trying to catch her breath, and find her voice.

"I didn't come over here for this."

"W-what?" she cleared her throat.

"I didn't come over to sleep with you. I came over to see you – to spend time with you."

Meredith nodded.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly.

"It's okay." She smiled, walking to him again, her body pressed to his. "I know you didn't come over for this."

Derek looked down at her, his hand moving to her cheek, caressing it softly. "I'm sorry I took it that far. I just…being with you, I can't control it, I'm sorry."

Meredith smiled, leaning her head into his touch. "Derek, you didn't do anything that I didn't want. I liked it." She blushed.

"I liked it to."

She reached up and kissed him softly.

Derek smiled after she pulled away. "I should let you sleep."

"You don't have to." She smiled.

"I know, but I should. You probably have a lot of writing to do tomorrow, or well, today."

"Yeah…" She sighed. "I kinda do."

"Okay then, I should leave you."

Meredith nodded with uncertainty. "You should."

They stood still for a moment, Derek's arms still wrapped around her middle, Meredith's fingers playing delicately with the hair at the base of his neck. Their eyes were fixed on one another's, until Meredith finally consented, looking away and moving reluctantly away from Derek. He walked towards the door, which she followed, and he paused, only to kiss her lightly again. He opened the door and left, shutting it softly behind him.

---

It was almost four, and Meredith was still in her pajamas from the previous night, her laptop balancing on her knees. She was typing faster than ever, and thinking even faster than that. She had never had so many ideas form so quickly. She had woken up at six, reached for her laptop, and hadn't stopped since. Meredith hadn't had anything to eat or drink and she had yet to pee, because taking even a five second break was too long, and she would lose it all.

She hadn't stopped thinking about Derek though. Every now and then, she would remember something he said, or did, and her face would glow red, and a soft giggle would pass her lips. She had heard his door open and shut a few times, and she would pause. She could hear him moving around his apartment and afterward, Meredith would have to talk herself into focusing again.

Her cell phone chirped next to her on the bed, but she didn't allow it to break her focus. Meredith picked it up, not looking at the screen.

"Hello?"

"Meredith!" Carly practically yelled into the phone, piercing Meredith's eardrum. She shouldn't have picked up, because she never sent her story— not one word. "Where is your story? I have been checking my e-mail for days, and nothing. Have you even started it?" Her voice was frantic.

Meredith sighed, definitely shouldn't have picked up the phone. "I started it…I'm actually…"

"Well send it to me. I need to see progress."

"I would, but…"

"Meredith, I didn't send you over to France to get drunk and party all night. You shouldn't have even left that apartment. You should be writing, nothing else."

"But you said I should get inspired, so…"

"I need you to send me something right now, or your funds will be cut."

Meredith sighed. "Carly, I would send you some, but I am not completely finished with the part I am working on. But right after…"

"Listen to me…" Carly began.

The gentle knocking on the door was a Godsend to Meredith. She continued to press her phone to her ear, pushed her laptop to the side, and walked to the door. Carly continued to lecture her, but Meredith was far from listening. She opened the door, revealing Derek. He smiled at her, and she returned the smile. She motioned for him to enter as she continued with a series of "uh huhs" and "yups", trying to keep Carly from killing her, or worse, making her return home.

Derek walked in casually. He glanced around the apartment, realizing that she had done nothing but write all day. He watched her as she moved into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of water. Derek couldn't help but smile as he watched her hips move, the playful smile on her face as she mocked whoever she was on the phone with. He sat down on the edge of her bed, hoping she wouldn't feel like he was invading her privacy. He glanced at the computer screen. She had definitely been writing all day.

"Carly, listen," she finally interrupted. Derek looked up. "I have almost six chapters done, but I can't send anything to you just yet. I want to finish up to eight chapters, and then I will send you that. Until then, I am not just staying inside. I need to experience the city. So, I will send you the first eight chapters in a few days. Okay?"

Derek smiled widely. He hadn't seen this bossy, assertive side, and he liked it.

Meredith smiled as Carly continued to talk, her eyes on Derek. "Alright, I will talk to you in a few. Okay, bye." She shut her phone and set it onto the counter, rolling her eyes. She moved towards the bed, flopping down on her back. Derek turned so he could look down at her.

"Editor?"

"Agent and she is demanding me to send her the beginning."

"And you're not ready yet?" He mused.

Meredith sat up. "No, not yet." She closed her laptop and moved so she was kneeling on the bed right next to Derek. "What have you been doing all day? Busy taking pictures?" She smiled, sitting down completely, her legs crossed beneath her.

"I was developing pictures this morning. And I was about to go out and take a few rolls of film. I was wondering if you wanted to join me. Maybe be in a few minutes?" he suggested.

"Yeah, I'd love to. I just need to get dressed."

Derek nodded. "Right, I'll wait in the hall."

"Okay." Meredith smiled.

Derek waited outside, leaning against the wall across from her door. Her door clicked open, but only stayed cracked. A breeze opened the door fully, where he could see Meredith bent over her bed, typing quickly on her computer. She wore a white dress, little red flats on her feet. Derek smiled and walked in. She didn't even look up at him as she continued to type quickly. His eyed moved over her body slowly, drinking her in. She finally looked up, giving a weak smile.

"Sorry, I just got an idea."

"It's okay." Derek nodded. "Keep writing."

Meredith got down onto her knees, typing even faster, her eyes trained on the glowing white screen. He stared down at her, having to force himself not to touch her. She was working, and he knew how much getting this novel done meant to her. Only a few minutes later, she shut her laptop and looked up at him.

"Sorry about that."

"Not a problem at all." He reached his hand out to help her up.

She stood up in front of him, her hand still in his. Derek leaned forward slowly, his lips hovering closer to hers. Meredith's eyes fluttered closed just as his lips met hers. The kiss was soft, quick, and then he pulled away. Meredith smiled warmly, wrapping her arms around his back, only to feel his tight muscles. Derek also held her, his hands moving along her covered skin. They pulled from their embrace and took one another's hand.

The day was slightly overcast, but to Derek, it added more depth to his photos, giving him interesting angles and light. They walked in front of Sacré-Coeur, where the streets were cobble stone and the buildings were low-rises. Meredith watched as he paused, took a photo, moved a few feet, took another, and on and on. She stood back, her arms across her chest, watching each of his subtle movements.

Derek turned and took her picture, just as she leaned on her hip, her arms still over her chest, her face wearing a soft smile.

"Derek!" She said after, raising her hands, trying to block out the flash.

He smiled and walked towards her. "I thought you said you would let me take your picture."

"I will, but not when I look stupid." She pouted.

"You could never look stupid."

Meredith smirked. "You haven't been around me enough to know."

"Well we should change that." He whispered into her ear.

Goosebumps formed along her skin, and she smiled gently. Derek leaned in to kiss her again. He raised the camera, pointing it to their faces, clicking the button as their lips met. Meredith pulled away and gasped – a faux glare on her face. Derek smirked and took another picture of her glaring face.

"Derek…seriously," she pouted. He snapped another. "Derek!" She sighed.

"Fine." He walked towards her. "I will only take a picture when you're ready, okay?"

Meredith grabbed the camera from his hand. "Now look who has the camera!"

Derek shook his head. "Mer, please, that camera was a lot of money."

"You think I'll break it?" She pretended to drop it. He reached forward to grab it, but she pulled away. "See if you like it." She snapped a few pictures, not allowing him to touch his own camera. Each picture he looked more and more annoyed.

"Meredith… come on."

"See how much it sucks?"

"I do, I will stop. I promise."

"Really promise?"

Derek held up his hands. "I promise only to take pictures when you are prepared, okay?"

"Okay."

Meredith handed the camera back, but Derek pulled her hand quickly, pulling her body to his. She gasped, her eyes searching his. He smiled at her. Meredith matched his smile, her wrist still in his hand. He trailed his fingers to hers, lacing them together. She blushed and leaned to kiss him softly.

"So, let's take some pictures Mr. Photographer." She smiled.

They walked all along Montmartre, the day slowly clearing up. Derek took a few more pictures of Meredith, along with the buildings and streets. They stopped briefly at a café, buying coffee and a Danish to split. They walked down the steps and back into their district. The sun was setting and the light was hitting Sacré-Coeur in the most beautiful way making it glow orange. Derek snapped a few shots. He walked them to an unfamiliar building, opening the door for her, allowing her to pass. He walked in front of her and opened a heavy metal door to reveal a large warehouse-like room.

"This is my studio." He smiled, walking further into the room.

Meredith looked around at everything. He had a few backdrops set up, different colors on each. There was a table full of cameras and equipment. Photos hung all over the walls and were all portraits. A few couches were on one of the walls, and a small kitchen in the corner. The place was surprisingly comfortable. Derek walked to a room off to the left, flicking on the red light.

"This is amazing." Meredith smiled.

Derek nodded. "I hoped you'd like it."

"I do." She nodded. "I really do."

"Good." He smiled. "I'm just going to develop these pictures. Make yourself comfortable." Derek shut the door behind him.

She smiled, walking along the long wall, glancing at the photos. Most of them were from the city, people on park benches, men and women kissing, men and men kissing, women and women kissing, women in dresses strutting along the road, homeless people begging for money, tourists. The pictures along the next wall were all nude. There were men and women together sitting in one of the various set ups Derek had in the studio. She heard the door open and turned away from the photos.

Derek walked to stand next to her, looking up at them. "I am doing a show in a few weeks, and these are the photos for it." He nodded towards the one she had just been looking at. "I find a sort of raw beauty in the naked body."

"They are beautiful."

"Thank you. Would you ever consider modeling nude?" He asked frankly.

"Oh, uh…I'm not sure." She shrugged. "It might be awkward, but I see no harm in it."

"Well would you like to?"

Meredith looked up at him. "What, now?"

Derek chuckled. "I am trying to find models for this show, and if you are willing, you would be a great model. But I could understand if you didn't want to. It might be awkward since we don't really know each other."

Meredith giggled. "We have been making out for three days, and you felt me up. I think saying we don't know each other is a lie."

Derek blushed for a moment. "I just don't want to push you."

"You're not. I'll do it." She smiled.

"You will?"

Meredith nodded. "What the hell? Might as well. I am only in Paris once, right?"

Derek nodded. "Right, let's do this."


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for this update coming so late in the day. I was completely wrapped up in other things and just now had a moment to sit down and update. With that being said, I must warn readers that this update is rated M for Mature and is not to be read by those under the age of 18, aka this update is pure smut. Enjoy ;)**

---

As Derek set up, he became slightly nervous. He liked Meredith more than just a friend and now he was going to see her completely naked, which led to the overwhelming nerves. He liked getting to know her and spending time with her – and kissing her – but he was afraid taking her portrait may change their dynamic and he didn't want that. Derek adjusted the black throw that was across the curved couch. He wanted everything to look great, but also be comfortable for her. He heard the door click behind him and turned.

Meredith walked out in a white robe which was wrapped around her small body. Her feet were bare and made a soft sound against the concrete floor. Her hair was lying gently along her shoulders, framing her delicate face. She wasn't even naked yet, and she took his breath away and turned him on.

She smiled bashfully, standing right next to him.

"So how do we do this?"

"Well…" He swallowed, trying to remain professional. "You need to lose the robe obviously." As soon as he said the words, Meredith had pulled it off, dropping it to the floor. Derek swallowed again, his eyes casually moving along her perfect porcelain skin. She looked heavenly to him and all he wanted was to reach out and touch her. But he had to remain professional. "And you can lie down on the bed, the couch." He quickly fixed himself. She lay down on her side, the curve of her hip enticing him.

"Is this good?" she asked.

Derek nodded, taking his place behind the camera. "Yeah, it's amazing… good." He nodded. "Just do what comes naturally to you. And try not to be nervous."

"I'm not," she whispered.

"Okay."

Derek took a deep breath, admiring her body through the lens. She was exquisite, even more beautiful than he imagined – if that was possible. Her small body looked soft with gentle curves in all the right places. He snapped a few test shots, trying to determine lighting, but his mind was on one tracked that led directly to Meredith and nothing else. He adjusted the left lamp, her face glowing from the light. He felt like a pervert, admiring her body like this, but how could he not when she had it so proudly on display?

"How is this so far?" she asked, her voice pulling him from his trance.

"Good." He nodded and smiled. "I just need you to move your right leg back a little and move your hip up." Meredith followed his directions flawlessly. "Good." He nodded. "And just dip your chin down a bit." She did so. "Even better."

He began to click away. Her face looked soft, a small smile on her lips. She made subtle movements of her body, changing every click of the camera, giving him new angles to admire and capture. She sat up and crossed her legs, leaning back. Derek forced himself not to groan as her perfect form moved so slowly, tempting him.

But Derek didn't know how Meredith felt. Her entire body tingled just knowing his eyes were on her. She wished he was naked with her, so she could admire every inch of him but it was a turn on enough to know that he was enjoying the sight of her body, lying out before him. She wanted to run her hand along his body, but didn't want to be too forward, especially if this was just work for him – which definitely wasn't the case for her.

Derek stood up straight. He pulled the film from the camera.

"I need a fresh roll of film," he said simply.

Meredith nodded, adjusting on the couch, stretching her limbs.

"Do you need anything?" Derek asked.

"No, I'm fine." She nodded, looking around awkwardly.

Derek reloaded the camera. "Okay…we're ready."

Meredith nodded and slipped back into position. This time she laid on her back, her hair cascading over the edge of the couch, her back arched ever-so-slightly. She had a coy grin on her face, and of course Derek picked up on it. He tried to clear his mind of everything, but each time her body moved, it made him want her more. She was playing with his head, not to be mean, but because she could. She watched him move awkwardly on his heels.

Derek pulled back from the camera, running his fingers through his hair. He turned his back to her. Meredith quickly sat up, her eyes focusing on him as he took a deep breath. She felt bad for toying with him. She meant nothing harmless by it.

"Derek?"

"I'm fine." He said quickly. "Just need a second."

Meredith got up and pulled on her bathrobe. "Derek…" she said softly, standing next to him, her eyes full of concern.

"No, really." He glanced at her. "I'm good. We can start in a minute."

"No we can stop." She nodded.

"Meredith…" He sighed.

"I want to stop." She smiled. "I'm kind of tired of posing and… we can stop, really."

Derek sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She reassured him.

"I just want to touch you so badly."

Meredith's eyes shot up. "You what?"

Derek looked away for a second, regretting the words entirely. "I didn't offer for you to do this to get you naked and stare at you. I really didn't intend on doing that. But I can't stop. You… lying there…" He closed his eyes for a second. "Maybe you should get going."

"No…"

"Meredith, if you stay here…"

"What? Derek anything you say right now is something I want to."

"But…"

Meredith stepped forward, her body pressing to his softly. Derek forced himself not to groan at the sudden contact. This was different from the other times they had touched. Her lips pressed to his tenderly, her hands resting on his chest. He lowered his hands to her hips, holding them against him. He couldn't pretend he wasn't turned on, as his growing erect pushed into her stomach. Meredith trailed her tongue along his lip, wanting access into his mouth, which Derek granted her. She slipped her tongue in, moving it in waves along his. The electricity of their kiss could have shut down the entire city. Meredith's hands moved up to wrap themselves around his neck, tugging softly at his curls.

Derek pulled away slowly, his eyes moving to her swollen lips. He leaned back down to kiss her softly, moving along her jaw line, his tongue tasting her skin. Meredith sighed contently, his lips moving down the column of her neck. Her hands ran down his front, feeling each muscle tense as his hands strayed all across her back and stomach, tugging at the belt that kept her bathrobe together.

"Are you sure you want this?" He whispered as he pulled back, looking down into her eyes.

"Yes Derek…" She giggled. "I want this. I want you."

Derek smiled wide, leaning down to kiss her once more. Meredith ran her hands beneath his shirt, pulling it up over his chest. He raised his hands, allowing her to pull the shirt from his body and toss it to the ground. He pulled her to him again, kissing her collarbone softly. Meredith ran her hands down his bare back, feeling each muscle ripple underneath her touch. She dragged her nails, leaving small red marks.

"Couch," he whispered.

Meredith nodded, "Couch."

They walked awkwardly to the couch; their bodies still pushed together, Derek's lips still attacking her neck and shoulders, savoring her skin. Meredith felt the backs of her legs hit fabric, and she lowered herself down. Derek stood above her, looking at her flushed complexion, the way her legs were softly parted, inviting him in. He unzipped his pants, pushing them from his hips and down his legs. Meredith watched him remove his shoes and socks, kicking it all away from them.

Derek rested down onto his knees in front of her. He picked up Meredith's left leg, trailing soft kisses across her calf, moving up her leg, pausing to lick behind her knee. He spread kisses along her inner thigh, able to smell her scent as he passed to the other leg, kissing down it the same way she had done to the other. His hands and lips felt amazing on her skin, and Meredith could already feel her body pushing for release. Derek sat up, his body moving between her legs. Her core was pushed to his stomach, damping his skin with her. He leaned over her body, pulling the belt undone and pushing the sides of her robe open.

Her body looked even better than before. Meredith's chest was rising and falling, pushing her tempting nipples closer and closer to his face. He kissed along her stomach, dipping his tongue into her belly button. Meredith cooed, her hands running over his shoulders. He moved his mouth below her breasts, licking the underside, teasing the sides and tops. Meredith groaned when he completely passed by her aching nipples and kissed up her neck to her lips again.

Meredith kissed him with blazing passion. Her skin broke out in goosebumps as his tongue moved all through her mouth. She pulled off the bathrobe completely, her arms free of its gentle constraints. Her fingers moved over the edge of his boxers, dipping in gently, feeling the warmth from him. Derek groaned as her cold hands moved over his heated body.

She sat up, forcing him backwards. She pulled the bathrobe out from under her, tossing it away from them.

"Derek…" She moaned, kissing him gently. "I need you." She pleaded.

Derek ran his hands up and down her thighs, nearly trailing along her warmth. He pushed his boxers from his hips, tossing them away. Meredith moaned at the sight of him naked. She ran her hand down his stomach to his hard length. She moved her fingers softly along it, feeling his velvety skin. Derek leaned in and kissed her, his finger rolling along her clit.

"Now…" She panted. "Please now."

He nodded, pushing her gently onto her back. Derek leaned down and licked her once, tasting what she had to offer him. Meredith shook softly at the warmth of his tongue on her skin. Derek leaned forward and kissed her, pushing the hair from her face. She stared up at him through hooded eyes. Derek reached for his pants, pulling a condom from his wallet. Meredith cupped his face as he slid the condom on and slowly pushed his way into her. She let out a deep groan, her entire body feeling awake from the contact.

Derek leaned down, kissing her deeply as he moved in a fluid motion in and out of her. He broke from her lips, resting his head on her shoulder. Meredith wrapped her arms around his back, her nails moving up and down his spine. Derek dug his fingers into her hips as he moved quicker.

"Derek…" She moaned into his ear. "Harder." She begged, nipping on his earlobe.

He pushed harder into her, as she lifted her hips to meet his every thrust.

"Meredith…" He groaned, looking down into her eyes.

She ran her hand along his face, cupping his cheek again, pulling his lips down to hers. She lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist, giving him deeper entrance into her. Meredith fell back against the couch at the feeling. She breathed heavily, every fiber of her being standing on end.

Derek felt himself straining, ready to burst, but he wanted her to come. He ran the pad of his thumb along her clit, rubbing her forcefully, but not to hurt her. Meredith called out his name at his unexpected touch. His other hand pushed onto lower part of her stomach, making him able to feel himself move in and out, also causing Meredith to scream in pleasure.

"Oh god…Derek…I'm so…" she panted.

He buried himself deeper into her, forcing harder and harder. He swore he was hurting her, but her intense moans and pants for more made him continue his movements. Meredith rolled her head back, pushing her palms to the top of the couch as her climax ran through her body, making her shake from head to toe. She continued to slowly move her hips, riding out her orgasm.

"Come Derek…" she encouraged him, running her fingers over his arms.

Derek nodded, not a sound passing his lips as he pushing three more times, the last time, releasing himself inside her. Meredith groaned in satisfaction. He fell down onto her chest, most of his weight on her right side. But she said nothing and began to simply run her hands through his hair, trying to catch her breath and basking in her post orgasmic state.

---

Moments passed, she was sure of it, but the small, black clock on the wall assured her that nearly three hours had flown by. Meredith felt exposed in the large room, nothing covering her body except Derek's arm, which lay over her stomach. She shivered, but not by being chilled, but by the closeness of his warm body. She moved gently onto her back, looking up at him. He wore a content smile, his breathing heavy with sleep. Meredith ran her hand up his chest, kissing him tenderly. She got up from the couch, laying the throw blanket over him. She kissed his forehead before pulling on the bathrobe.

Derek stretched his limbs, lying back against the warm couch. He knew he was alone on the couch. He sat up, glancing around the studio. He smiled when he saw Meredith sitting at the long iron table. She was wrapped in the bathrobe with a mug balanced on her knees, flipping through the pictures on the table. He pulled on his boxers, and walked behind her chair. His fingertips moved across her shoulders, she gasped. Derek leaned down and pressed a kiss to her exposed shoulder.

Meredith turned and smiled. Derek leaned down and kissed her sweetly, his tongue just barely moving across her lower lip. She parted her lips in a soft gasp and Derek pulled back. He flashed her a flirty smile, his hand cupping her cheek, his fingers trailing over her skin. She blushed.

"Did you nap well?" He asked as he walked to the coffee machine, picking up a clean mug, and pouring in some hot liquid.

"I did. Did you nap well?" She smiled as he sat down across from her.

Derek nodded. "I slept very well but I woke up alone. I thought you left."

"I wouldn't leave. Not after that." She blushed again.

"Well I'm glad you didn't leave." He said honestly.

Meredith smiled. "Me too."

Derek glanced at her, their eyes locking. His whole face lit up in a warm smile. Meredith smiled in return. They sat like that for a few minutes, their eyes locked, their hearts beating rapidly. She all but melted at the way he looked at her.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, starved."

"Want to come back to my place? I can make us something to eat."

Meredith giggled. "Are you just trying to get me to come back to your place?"

Derek grinned. "Is it that obvious?"

He got up, a grin still on his face. He brushed past her and grabbed the rest of his clothes, pulling them on. Meredith watched him for a moment, before also getting up, walking to where her clothes were neatly folded. She could feel his eyes on her as she stripped the bathrobe from her body, slowly pulling on her dress and panties. When she turned back around, Derek was close to her, his breath almost on her face.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

Derek nodded, reaching his hand for hers. Meredith laced her fingers through his, following him outside. Night had fallen onto the city, the heat of the day washed away and replaced with a soft breeze. Derek couldn't help but glance over to her as she walked. Meredith would catch him, and squeeze his hand. They couldn't wipe the smiles from their faces, even as Derek pushed open the door to his apartment, leading her in. He walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and sifted through, trying to find something edible. Meredith leaned against the counter, facing the bedroom area. She looked over the pictures on the wall once again.

"Okay, well… I can make us omelets, or we can have stew I made last week." He lifted the large bowl. "But I'm thinking it's not good anymore, considering the mold." He made a face, which Meredith laughed about. He tossed the bowl into the sink. "So omelets?"

"Omelets sound good."

"What would you like?"

Meredith paused, obviously thinking. "Cheese and mushrooms."

"Sounds good." He nodded, pulling out the ingredients from the refrigerator.

Meredith walked across the room, her fingers trailing along the backs of the chairs that sat around the table. She smiled, noticing flowers on the table. She turned around and watched as Derek cut up the vegetables, and tossed them into the egg and cheese mixture. He drizzled the mixture into two pans and cooked them thoroughly. He plated them, and nodded towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"Just follow me." He smiled. "Oh, and grab that bottle of wine."

Meredith eyed him curiously, grabbed the bottle of wine and followed him out the door. They walked to the stairwell, where he held the door open for her, and then led her up the stairs. He pushed open the heavy door, and walked out. Meredith smiled, looking around.

"The roof?" she questioned.

Derek smiled. "Great view," he pointed to the Eiffel Tower.

She smiled. "This is great. I didn't know we could come up here."

He sat down on the edge of the roof, the plates still in his hands. Meredith followed, sitting down next to him, setting the bottle of wine between them. He handed her a plate with silverware. Meredith smiled, cutting a piece from her omelet and bringing it to her lips.

"Wow…that's incredible."

"I'm glad you like it." He grinned, eating his own.

"So, why did you move here when you were eleven?"

"It's a very long story. It's not important."

Meredith shrugged. "Okay."

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just my past, and it really doesn't matter."

She nodded. "Really, it's fine."

"I don't want you to think I am keeping things from you, because I'm not."

Meredith looked up, a genuine smile on her face. "Derek, really I get it. I don't really talk about my past either, so it's fine." She nodded. "You don't have to tell me."

"And you don't have to tell me."

"Okay." She smiled.

Derek took her hand, bringing it to his lips. He reached down and picked up the wine bottle. "I forgot glasses." He shrugged.

"It's fine." She reached for the bottle, bringing it to her lips.

"Oh, so we'll be classy about it?" He mocked.

Meredith shook her head. "No mocking. I am improvising."

"So you are." He took the bottle and chugged.

"We are very classy." She giggled.

They pushed their plates aside and sunk down into two folding chairs. They propped their feet up and passed the bottle of wine between them. They watched as the Eiffel Tower lit up with twinkling lights. Derek tried to get information about Meredith's book, but she gave him nothing. She just smiled sweetly and tried to change the subject. As the last drop of the bottle came from the bottle and hit Meredith's tongue, they had both drunk their fair share.

Derek pushed back on his chair, a silly grin on his face.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Nothing," he said in a sing-song voice.

Meredith pushed his arm. "Tell me. Why are you smiling?" She giggled.

"I am… picturing you naked." He winked.

"Derek!" She said, pushing his arm even harder so he tipped to the side and fell with the chair still beneath him. "Oh my god…Derek!" She rushed to his side. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" She ran her fingers through his hair. "Derek…"

He groaned.

Meredith ran her hands along his arm. "Derek, please say something. Tell me you're alive."

He groaned again.

"Derek…" She said softly.

He reached up quickly, and grabbed her arms, pulling her down on top of him.

"Derek!" She screeched.

Derek rolled over, so he was on top of her.

She tried to get up. "The roof is dirty." She made a face.

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Then let's go inside." He leaned down and kissed her neck softly, his hands running along her stomach.

Meredith nodded. "Take me inside."

Derek climbed off of her, lifting her gently from the roof. He didn't even mind the dishes, but simply picked carried Meredith down the stairs. Meredith giggled as Derek attempted to open the door, her lips pressed to his neck and face. Once the door was open, their clothes were off in record time. Derek worshipped her body slowly, kissing and embracing every inch of her skin. They made love slowly, enjoying the feeling of one another's body pushed together, joining as one. When they had both reached their peaks, they fell back into the bed, their bodies wrapped in each other's, falling asleep perfectly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, thanks for the amazing comments! **

---

The phone rang for the fifth time, finally causing Meredith to roll from her sleeping state, to wake up, and answer it, right before it went to voicemail. It had been two days since her and Derek had first slept together, and since then, a night not in his bed wasn't even an option. She was used to falling asleep and waking up, in his arms, but now, his side of the bed was cold, and her cell phone wouldn't stop ringing. She rolled onto her back, her eyes still shut tight as the morning sun filtered through.

"Hello?"

"Meredith, are you sleeping?"

Of course Cristina was calling her; it had been days since they'd spoken.

"Yes I am still sleeping. Why are you up so damn early?" She opened her eyes barely, just to look at the clock. "It's not even five yet… have you not slept?"

"Of course I haven't slept, I've been worried sick."

Meredith groaned. "Bullshit."

"Fine, I have an exam today, and I have been up all night studying. And now I am tired, so I figured you could keep me awake."

"Ever try coffee? Oh, or the peppy cheerleader living in the house. She could keep you awake." Meredith suggested with a laugh.

"You're a bitch. And the cheerleader lost her voice from screaming as her boyfriend fucked her. I hate her, bitch. She's getting laid and I'm not." Cristina groaned. "Please tell me you're not getting laid so we can complain together."

Meredith had to bite back her laugh.

"You're getting laid?" Cristina asked loudly.

"Well…"

"Who is it you filthy slut?! You haven't even been there two weeks."

"His name is Derek. And it only happened two days ago. I was going to tell you."

"I can't believe you are getting laid by a hot Frenchman. He's hot right? I mean he would have to be."

Meredith smiled. "Yes, he's hot. And he's originally from New York, so he's not completely a Frenchman. He's French-American."

"I am so jealous. Where is he now?"

She looked around the empty apartment. "Well, I don't actually know."

"He left you?"

"He didn't leave me. He probably had work to do."

"What does he do?"

"Photographer." Meredith smiled, rolling onto her stomach.

"Oh hot. Did he take dirty pictures of you?"

Meredith remained silent.

Cristina laughed loudly. "Of course he did, you complete tramp!"

"Cristina, I should get going, I have a lot of writing to do."

"Slut. I'm sure you do. And by writing you mean fucking the brains out of the dirty picture taking photographer. Have fun." She sighed.

Meredith laughed. "I will. Good luck on your exam."

She hung up the phone, tossing it across the bed. She pulled the thin red sheet up over her naked body, basking in the warmth of the bed. She scanned the apartment again, looking for a note, but she saw nothing. Meredith signed, settling back into the bed. She could hear the horns and hollers in the street below, but the sound of the key slipping into the door, brought her attention back to the room.

Derek pushed the door open. He looked perfect wearing dark washed jeans and a light gray tee shirt. In his arms, he had bags of groceries, and a bouquet of flowers. Meredith couldn't help but smile, because he had yet to notice that she was awake. He set everything down and turned to her, smiling.

"You're awake."

Meredith nodded. "Cristina called, she woke me up."

Derek walked across the room, and sat down on the bed next to Meredith, handing her the flowers. "Well, you look beautiful after being just woken up. And these are for you." Meredith took the flowers and smelled them.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome." He leaned in and pressed a softly, lingering kiss onto her lips. His hand trailed down her arm, and around her slim back. He pulled back, smiling. "You're still naked. I like you being naked." He tried to pull back the sheet that surrounded her body, but Meredith pulled it tighter against herself.

"No peeking." She giggled.

Derek chuckled. "Just a small peek?"

Meredith shook her head no.

"Just a little baby one?"

She shook her head, giggling softly, before pulling down the sheet for a moment, and pulling it back up.

"Nice." He smiled.

"You're dirty." She continued to laugh, her hand resting on his thigh.

Derek winked. "You like the dirty."

"I guess I do." She rolled her eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her once more. "So, what are you doing all day?"

"I should write." She shrugged, leaning into him. "I haven't written in days, and Carly is still waiting for the first eight chapters I promised her."

"I should work too."

"Taking more naked pictures?" She giggled.

"Not today, unless you want to volunteer again." He winked.

"So dirty." She pushed him away. "What are you taking pictures of?"

Derek smiled. "Prostitutes."

"Prostitutes?"

"It's for the show." He nodded.

Meredith smiled. "Well you will have a fun day."

"No I won't. You won't be there." He pouted.

"You're a big baby."

Derek chuckled. "You love it." He leaned in and kissed her.

"I have to get dressed." She said against his lips.

"No you don't." Derek pulled down the sheet, cupping her right breast. "We can stay in bed, and we can be naked." He rolled his thumb along her nipple gently before tugging on it, making the already hard nub, harder. Meredith gasped as his lips moved along her jaw, to her neck. "I want to be naked with you." He sucked on her skin.

Meredith shook her head. "We…work…we're supposed to be doing work."

"Not now…" He groaned, his other hand trailing along her shaking stomach.

"No Derek." She moaned. "We have work to do."

"Meredith…" He groaned, dipping below the sheet, moving towards her hot center.

Meredith pulled back, a coy grin on her lips. "We have work to do. You need to go hang out with prostitutes, and I need to write so my editor doesn't cut this vacation short." She pushed his hands from her body. "Now, go take a cold shower." She smirked, getting up from the bed and pulling on her discarded clothes.

Derek groaned, lying back on the bed, his erection prominent. "You are evil."

She paused at the door. "You love it." She winked. "See you later."

---

The Hemingway Bar, inside the Ritz Paris, was dimly lit and filled with voices and piano music. The classy bar held well-dressed men and women, enjoying a drink after work, or before a late dinner. Friends and lovers gathered and gossiped about their days, passing compliments between themselves, and critiquing those around them. Meredith sat on a red, velvet couch, her black dress and shoes hugging her body perfectly, accentuating all that her body had to offer. Forrester and George sat in large chairs across from her; both dressed perfectly in suit jackets and button up shirts. The three of them sipped lazily on their second martini of the night. They also were gossiping, but not about those around them.

"So where is the boyfriend tonight?" Forrester asked with a smirk.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Derek is not my boyfriend."

George eyed her. "But you're sleeping with him."

"So?"

Forrester laughed loudly. "That's our girl. How is the sex? Amazing?"

She blushed. "Well…yeah."

"Best ever?" George gossiped.

"Yes. Derek is the best sex I have ever had, okay?" She sighed, leaning back into the couch.

"Oh she loves him." Forrester said to George.

George nodded. "She so does."

Meredith shook her head. "I do not love him. I barely know him."

"Barely know him, that's a laugh." Forrester smiled.

"Okay, seriously, stop." She groaned. "Derek and I…" She paused. "We are just enjoying our time together. Yes, we are sleeping together, and no I don't love him. I like him, a lot, but I am not in love with him." She sighed. "Okay?"

"Fine, fine." George threw up his hand. "We won't talk about him."

Meredith smiled. "Thank you."

They all settled back in their seats. Meredith glanced around the room, taking in all the glamorous people. They all chatted happily, some drunk, some just arriving. She looked back to George and Forrester, who were just staring at her. She sighed and turned away from them again, downing the rest of her drink. But her eyes glanced to them again. She set her drink down.

"Fine, ask away, but no talk of love!"

The men sat forward and shot off questions about everything pertaining to Derek. Meredith answered, not so happily at some, and smiling at others. The three of them gossiped for nearly and hour about Derek, his hot – as Forrester and George proclaimed – occupation and the famous photo shoot that he had taken of her. When they had finished their fourth drink, the three decided to leave the bar and turn in for the night. They walked along the street, hailing a cab to her apartment building. George was more than drunk, and was attempting to mount Forrester in the back of the cab. Meredith just laughed as Forrester pushed away his advances, claiming to be tired. They pulled up to the building. Meredith kissed each of the men on the cheeks, and promised to call the next day to set up another date for the three of them.

Meredith was only a little tipsy as she walked inside the building. She wanted to see Derek more than anything and curl up into his arms. She took the elevator, knowing the stairs were not a good idea. When she reached her floor, she immediately went to his door, knocking gently. She stood there, waiting, for a few minutes. After another series of knocks, he had yet to answer. Meredith looked at her phone, realizing it was past midnight. She sighed, wondering where he was. She walked back to her own apartment, unlocked the door and walked in. She stripped her clothes off completely and climbed into her lonely bed. She shouldn't be crying. Meredith fell asleep after nearly an hour of tossing and turning.

---

A loud knock on her door woke her up. Meredith looked around her dark apartment, disoriented for a moment. She shook her head, realizing someone was at her door. She pulled on her soft, white robe and walked to the door, her eyes half closed. It was Derek. She pulled open the door, blinking at the harsh hallway light.

"Derek, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." He smiled. "How was your night?"

Meredith shook her head. "Fine…why are you getting in so late?"

"I didn't start shooting until almost ten. I just got back. I got some great pictures though."

"You were with the prostitutes until three in the morning?" She questioned. She didn't want to nag him, but it bothered her. "Why were you shooting for five hours?"

Derek shook his head. "I had to form a relationship first. They wouldn't just let me take their photo."

"So what, you took the hookers out for drinks?"

"Meredith…it was work, you know that. Nothing happened."

Meredith nodded. "I was just work too, but then you slept with me."

"Meredith, no, you were more than just work, and you should know that."

"It's fine. I'm tired. I am going back to bed." She attempted to shut the door, but Derek pressed his palm tightly to the door, not allowing her to shut it. "Derek, please, I am so tired. I am going to bed. We can talk in the morning, or something."

Derek shook his head. "I'm not letting you go to bed angry at me."

"Derek…" She sighed.

"I was working. I went around ten, met four women and took them for a drink in a disgusting bar, which I had to pay them to go to with me. We talked and I took them back to where they were working and took pictures of them. It was work, nothing more. Believe me, I wished I was with you, but by me getting this done, leaves time to spend with you."

Meredith nodded.

"You don't need to worry; you are the only person I am with."

"You're the only person I'm with too."

Derek smiled gently. "Good. I would kill anyone else that touched you."

Meredith laughed.

"I'm sorry." He ran his fingers along her cheek.

"It's okay. I guess I was just…" She paused.

"Jealous?" Derek asked.

Meredith shrugged. "Maybe a little."

"They are nothing compared to you, no one is. Okay?"

"Okay." She smiled.

Derek leaned into her, pulling her chin gently towards him, his lips touching hers. Meredith gripped the door knob as their lips mated together, their tongues coming in contact. Derek snaked an arm around her back, pulling her tightly to him. Her arms held his forearms tightly, her nails digging into him. Derek pulled back and smiled softly at her, his fingers running softly through her hair.

"Would you like to stay over?" She smiled.

He nodded, stepping into the apartment with his arms still around her.

"I can't believe you were jealous." He murmured into the skin of her neck.

Meredith giggled, walking backwards towards her bed. "I was not jealous." She pouted.

Derek kissed her pouting lips, pulling her closely to him. His hands ran down her robe clad back. "You were so jealous, and I find it incredibly sexy."

"I wasn't jealous." She whispered.

"Keep telling yourself that." He chucked, reaching for the tie of her robe.

"You think I'm going to give you sex now?"

Derek pulled back. "Yes." He was clearly confused.

Meredith pulled out of his arms and shook her head. "There will be no sex."

"But… I didn't get sex this morning. I deserve it."

"You definitely don't." She smirked. "And you woke me up at three in the morning, I am officially mad at you. So, no sex now, but make up sex in the morning." She winked before stripping off her robe, standing completely naked in front of him.

Derek swallowed hard. "You can't stand completely naked in front of me and expect me to not touch you."

She giggled. "Give me your shirt."

"My shirt?" Derek looked down at his white button up shirt.

"Yes, take it off and give it to me."

Derek eyed her curiously before unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it across the bed to her. Meredith smiled and pulled it on, covering her small body. She buttoned up most of the buttons and smirked at him. The shirt was absolutely too big, it was practically swimming on her, but to Derek, she looked sexier than ever. She climbed back into her spot in the bed and curled up.

"Come to bed." She smiled.

He quickly stripped off his pants, tossing his shoes and socks away. He climbed into her bed in just his boxers. Meredith immediately scooted to his side, wrapping her arms around his back, just as he did to her.

"I can't believe you were jealous."

"Shut up." She whispered. "Or no sex tomorrow either."

Derek laughed. "You can't deny my charms."

"Yes I can. Now go to sleep, you woke me up and I am cranky."

He kissed the top of her head. "Alright cranky pants. Goodnight."

"Mmm… goodnight." She sighed contently, letting sleep overcome her again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another update today. We're about a little over halfway through this fic and I am happy that you all seem to still like it thus far. Your comments are amazing and I love having my e-mail inbox full of Favorite Story Adds/Story Alert Adds -- it makes me smile when I check in the mornings. Again, thank you all and I should update tomorrow afternoon.**

---

"Derek…" Meredith whined – her hand planted firmly in Derek's. She trailed behind him, her heels clicking across the pavement. "Please, where are we going?" She whined again, tugging his hand and trying to tug him back.

Derek had arrived at her door almost an hour before, demanding her to get dressed for a night out. Meredith dashed to the shower, fighting his sexual advances, and showered quickly. She dried her hair, letting it curl against her shoulders. Meredith slipped into a demin mini-skirt, a blue top, and her killer brown boots. Derek's jaw all but hit the floor as he eyed her, questioning whether he wanted to take her out or not.

It was dusk and the city was dimly lit by the pink hues of the sky. Derek continued to lead her along the streets until they reached a wooden dock. Meredith looked around curiously, Derek simply smiled. A small dark colored gondola sat at the end of the dock. In the middle of the gondola, a small table was set up, a white tablecloth across it, candles on top with two plates full of food.

Meredith turned and smiled. "What is this?"

"I am taking you on a boat ride along the Seine, at sunset." He smiled.

"Really? Why?"

"Because it's romantic." He shrugged.

Meredith leaned into him, her lips pressing to his gently. She rested her palm on his chest. Derek turned, pulling her gently into his arms. Meredith moaned softly, her body molding perfectly to his. He pulled back and smiled.

"Come on." He held his hand out for her to climb into the boat.

She climbed into the boat, sitting down on the one bench. She set down her purse, taking in the table before her. Derek sat down across from her. The boat owner started the engine, pulling into the Seine. He cracked open a bottle of wine, pouring out two hardy glasses for both of them.

Derek lifted his glass. "To Paris."

Meredith raised her own glass. "Paris."

They ate their meals quietly, enjoying the ride along the river. When they finished, Derek climbed to her end on the boat. They both settled back against the pillows set up on the floor, his arm around her shoulder, and her head on his chest. His fingers played delicately down her arm, causing her body to erupt in chills.

"Dinner was amazing."

"It was." Derek pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Do I get dessert?" She asked softly.

Derek chuckled. "Of course you get dessert."

"Good."

"Good." Derek smiled.

The ride along the Seine was bathed in light from the city. Derek held Meredith close, her eyes shutting. He smiled. He could tell that she had fallen asleep by the heavy bursts of breath passing her lips. His fingers laced through hers, pulling her hands to rest across her stomach. He pushed her hair from her face and leaned down to kiss her cheek. Derek stared up at the sky while the owner paddled them lazily down the river. He felt his own eyes growing heavy, but remained awake because he wanted to just feel her sleeping next to him. The boat veered off to dock and Derek leaned down to kiss Meredith's forehead.

"Wake up sleepyhead."

Meredith groaned softly, stirring in his arms.

He pressed a kiss to her hair. "You fell asleep."

"Too comfortable," she said groggily.

"We have to get up."

"No up," she complained.

Derek chuckled, moving slightly, to lift her to sit up. Meredith glared at him through half-closed eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her pouting lips. She couldn't help but smile against his lips.

"See, being up is fun."

"I guess." She smiled, leaning into him.

Derek stood up, his hands out for Meredith to take. She stood up, following Derek off the boat and onto the dock. They walked to a bakery, where Derek made Meredith turn away as he purchased their dessert. He hailed a taxi, which drove them to l'Arc de Triomphe. Meredith smiled as they walked through the underground path and up to the monument. They climbed the hundreds of steps to the top. The sun had long since set, and Meredith and Derek sat down on the edge of the monument.

Meredith opened up the small box, revealing four small tarts, chocolate, strawberry, lemon and vanilla. She smiled softly, grabbing one of the forks that lay idly next to the tarts. She took a bite of the chocolate tart and smiled.

"That is amazing." She moaned, licking her lips.

Derek leaned closer to her, pressing a kiss to the corner of her lips.

"Want some?" She offered him a bite.

He also ate some, nodding. "Wow that is amazing."

Meredith nodded. "Told you."

"Meredith…"

She took a bite of the strawberry one. "Oh my god, strawberry has never tasted so good."

Derek laughed. "Meredith…"

"Seriously, try this." She offered him a bite, which he took.

"Mmm…it is great, but Meredith…"

"This is the best thing I ever tasted in my entire life. I seriously love yo – this tart. I really love this tart." She laughed uncomfortably.

Derek pushed her hand down to her thigh. He smiled warmly. "Meredith, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I think I'm falling for you."

"What?" She looked up quickly, her eyes wide.

Derek shrugged. "I'm sorry if I'm being too blunt, I didn't mean it to come out that way, but, I think I am falling for you Meredith, and I don't want you to leave in a few weeks. I want you to stay."

Meredith shook her head, looking away from Derek. "But… how… I don't even know your last name. You don't know my last name. How can you…"

"Shepherd. My last name is Shepherd." He smiled.

"Grey." She whispered.

"Meredith Grey." He grinned.

She stood up. "We should go."

"Go?" He asked, standing up with her.

"Yeah, I have a lot of work to do. And…lets go." She walked towards the steps.

"Meredith…" Derek reached forward for her hand, pulling her to face him.

She shook her head. "I can't just stay. I have a life at home. I want to stay, but I can't fall for you, because that makes all of this that much harder. So… please…" She looked up at him. "I can't right now."

Derek nodded sadly. He ran his hand along her cheek. "It's okay. Let's just go."

"Okay." She whispered.

They hailed another cab, taking it to the apartment. They said nothing as they sat across the cab from one another, both lost in their own thoughts. When they pulled up to the apartment, they both climbed out, taking the stairs to their floor. Derek kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Derek…" she sighed.

He shook his head. "I'll let you get to sleep."

"You have to understand where I am coming from." She sighed. "I am only here for a little over four weeks – that's a month. And then I am leaving, Derek. So falling for you… it's too hard for me." She said softly.

"It's fine." He nodded.

"Derek…" She whispered.

Derek stepped towards her, taking her arms in his hands, rubbing his palms along her. "I understand." He nodded. "I do. But I know you are falling for me, and not admitting it doesn't make this easier. I just… I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He stepped backwards and turned around, walking towards his door. "Derek?"

"Yeah?" He asked, turning back to face her.

"Will you stay with me?"

Derek shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Meredith…"

"Okay, sorry." She smiled. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She unlocked the door, pushing it open. Meredith sighed softly, pushing her door closed, but Derek's body stopped it. He smiled softly, walking into the apartment with her. Meredith nodded, pushing the door closed. They both changed, stripping down to almost nothing before climbing into bed together. They said nothing, but found their spots next to each other. Neither fell asleep quickly, but became restless with their thoughts.

---

Meredith sat on the counter, her knees pulled to her chest, her head resting on her knees. It was nearly four and she had yet to sleep. Derek was still in her bed, sleeping peacefully. She stared out the window, watching as cars drove slowly, people strolling along the sidewalks. She shivered slightly, feeling incredibly alone in that moment. Derek was in her bed, but she knew he didn't want to be there. He was falling for her, and she had already fallen for him, but she couldn't help being afraid. She was leaving in a month and falling for a man who lived across the world from her wasn't what she needed. So she sat quietly, worrying.

Derek rolled over, his arm falling flat onto the bed. He expected her to be next to him, but at the same time, he wasn't surprised that she wasn't. He sat up in the bed, wiping his eyes from sleep. Derek glanced over, noticing Meredith sitting on the counter. He climbed from the bed and walked into the kitchen, standing directly in front of her.

He ran his hands up her arms, trying to find her eyes. Meredith looked away, biting lightly on her lower lip. Derek sighed and leaned forward, his chest pressing to her legs, his hands covering hers that rest on her knees. He laced his fingers with hers, staring deeply into her eyes, trying to tell her that everything was going to be alright.

Meredith sighed, leaning forward so her forehead pressed to his. Derek smiled, his hands running up and down her arms. She shuttered softly, her body feeling cold. He wrapped his arms around her, running up the back of her shirt. Meredith sighed contently.

"I'm sorry." She whispered remorsefully. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to bite back tears. "I'm so, so sorry Derek. I want everything to be fine, but it's not."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He caressed her cheek. "I completely understand everything you said. He kissed her softly on her lips. "We have time together. We have a lot of time."

She shook her head. "We don't have a lot of time."

Derek smiled. "Let's not dwell on that. Let's just spend the time we have together."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'd miss you even if we never met." He whispered.

Meredith felt a tear roll down her cheek. Derek leaned forward and kissed her tear, his fingers trailing up her shoulders. She dropped her legs, allowing them to hang on the edge of the counter. Derek stepped between her legs, running his hands up her bare thighs. He leaned forward and captured her lips, tasting her sweetness. Meredith pushed into his chest, her hand running along the bare skin of his chest. Derek wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body against his. She gasped softly.

Derek and Meredith made love there in the kitchen and again in the warmth of Meredith's bed. Afterward, he held her, their bodies pressed together. Neither said a word, just enjoying the moments after their love making. Outside, the sun was rising and the city was coming to life again.

Derek kissed below Meredith's ear, hearing her soft breathing. "Meredith…" He whispered, his face still pressed to her shoulder. "I'm sorry I am falling for you." He felt her tense. "But I can't help it." He pulled back. "But we have time." He said looking into her eyes. "We have time to spend together and we will."

"Okay." She nodded. "We will spend time together. We'll make the best of it."

"We will." He leaned forward and kissed her.

"And I'm not sorry you fell for me."

Derek grinned. "I'm not either."

Meredith yawned softly.

"Go to sleep now; you're tired."

She nodded. "I am."

Sleep came easily, because now they knew that things would be okay, at least for four weeks.

---

"So essentially, he loves you?"

Meredith rolled her eyes. "No, he's falling for me, he doesn't love me."

George glanced up at Meredith. "Falling for you means falling in love with you."

"Can we just not talk about it?" She rolled her eyes.

It was almost three o'clock and Meredith and George sat inside a café in Montmartre. The afternoon was busy with people milling around, but they had found a small table in the corner, watching people come and go. Meredith sipped on a coffee, George on a tea, and they shared a piece of chocolate cake. The conversation had headed where Meredith hadn't wanted to go, Derek and her relationship.

"We could not talk about it, but I really think you should." He sighed, lifting his mug to his lips, taking a deep sip. "I mean, all of this is going to come out in a few weeks, you might as well talk about it with Derek now."

"But I don't want to talk about it now." She pushed.

"Are you falling for him?"

Meredith glared at George. "I am not talking to you about this."

"You are very bitter today."

"No, I'm tired." She sighed.

George smiled. "Did the man of the hour keep you up all night?"

Meredith glared at him again.

"Tramp."

"Shut up." She groaned.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, pushing away his cup of tea. "Did you ever wonder why I came and stayed here?"

"Not really."

George smiled. "I came here four years ago for an art show, kind of like fashion week, but art week." He said awkwardly. Meredith nodded. "Okay, anyway, I was showing some of my work, and Forrester walked up. We talked for hours. He was perfect." He reminisced.

"Romantic." Meredith smiled.

"It was." He nodded. "And we left each other at the end of the night, but that didn't last long. He called me over and we spent the rest of the week together. At the end of the week, he took me to the airport. We stared at the plane for twenty minutes. We watched it take off. I never went home. I fell in love." He shrugged.

Meredith smiled. "That's definitely very romantic."

"It was romantic, but the important thing was I stayed."

"I can't just stay. I have a life at home."

"Do you?"

"Yes. I have work, and my friends. I can't just pick up my life and move here."

George nodded. "Your work is writing. You can write anywhere at anytime. You don't need to be home to do that, which you prove everyday by writing here. And your friends will visit, if they really are true friends, they will visit."

"How am I expected just to move here? Do you think he expects me to move here?"

"He might."

"Why doesn't he move to where I am?"

George smiled. "Do you want him to?"

Meredith sighed. "I uh… I don't really know."

"You need to figure this all out. Work it out with Derek, but honestly, you don't want to pass this all up. Even if you won't admit to being in love with Derek, we both know you are, so figure this all out."

"I-I…" She sighed.

George smiled. "Meredith, you have four weeks. That's a good amount of time."

"Yeah…"

"We should get going."

Meredith nodded. "Yeah, we should."

---

She leaned outside his door, her eyes focused on the floor. Every elevator door that opened was him, or so she thought, but each time, she was disappointed. Meredith had almost been waiting for an hour. She had knocked, but he must have been out, so she waited. He had to come back sooner or later. She sat against the wall, her knees pressed to her chest, her forehead resting against her knees. The elevator opened, but she didn't glance up. She was ready for another disappointment.

"Meredith?" His soft voice pulled her from her thoughts.

She looked up quickly, and cleared her throat. "Oh… hi."

He smiled at her. "You're sitting outside my door and you act like you're surprised to see me." He joked.

She pushed up from her feet and stood in front of him. "I was waiting for you."

"I was out to a late lunch with friends."

"Oh… alright." She nodded, trying to not act disappointed.

Derek tried to catch her eyes, but she turned away from him. "Do you want to come in?"

"No." She said quickly, her cheeks flushing. "I mean…no thank you. I should write."

"Okay, why are you outside my door if you don't want to come in?"

Meredith sighed. "I wanted to tell you that…" She turned away again, but this time, Derek lifted her chin, making their eyes meet, which also made her more nervous. "I wanted to tell you that yournottheonlyonefalling." She said quickly.

"What?" He asked as if he genuinely missed it.

"You're not the only one falling." She said clearer.

"Oh." Derek said with a wide grin.

"And you shouldn't expect me to move here."

Derek looked at her curiously. "What?"

"In a month, when I leave, you shouldn't expect me to move here. I have a life at home, and falling for you or not, we need to compromise. I will not just pack up my life and come here." She said sternly.

"Did I ask you to move here?" He questioned.

Meredith looked up at him and then turned away. "Not really..."

"We talked about this. We have time. So let's forget about the month we have, and just focus that we have time together." He ran his fingers along her hair, brushing it softly from her face. He smiled. "So, what do you want to do with your time with me?"

She sighed. "It's not that easy. We have a lot me have to talk about, and…"

"Not now. We will talk. But not yet."

"When?" she whispered.

Derek smiled. "When the time is right." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "Now, what do you want to do tonight?"

"I think I am going to turn in early."

"Oh, alright." He nodded.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really tired and I have to send Carly my first chapters tomorrow."

Derek nodded and smiled again. "It's fine. Get your beauty rest, even though I don't think you could get any more beautiful, and then we can do something tomorrow if you like."

"Sure." She nodded.

"Good." He leaned down and kissed her. "Get some sleep."

"Goodnight Derek."

"Goodnight Meredith." He kissed her cheek.

Meredith turned quickly, walking into her apartment. She shut the door and leaned on it. She melted to the ground, her knees pulled to her chest again. She bit back tears. This wasn't supposed to be affecting her yet. She had a month, a full thirty days still with Derek. She should be enjoying her time, but all she could think of was leaving him. Someone knocked on the door and Meredith stood up. She opened the door, and of course Derek was standing there.

"I'm tired, and I want to go to bed also, but I can't sleep without you, so I have a problem." He said softly. "And I figured you might have the same problem. So I was thinking I could stay here, with you, which would fix both of our problems. What do you think?"

She laughed softly, a bit of sparkle coming into her eye.

"There's the giggle I love so much." He smiled. "Now, about our problem..."

"You're not tired. It's only eight."

Derek faked a yawn. "Oh, I am exhausted, really." He smiled.

"You're a bad liar."

"Are you going to let me stay or not?"

Meredith smiled. "Of course I want you to stay." She blushed.

"Good because I'm not going anywhere."

Their eyes caught, the deeper meaning of the statement seeping through. Meredith couldn't help but smile softly, her hand finding his. Derek pulled her close to him, his arms moving protectively around her. Meredith rested her head on his chest, her eyes fluttering closed. The words hung in the air, floating in and out of their ears. Derek felt her steady breathing, just as she felt his. There was comfort and understanding between them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Originally this update was four separate updates, but I moved into one longer update, so I apologize if it seems to move by quickly. A lot does happen in this update, but it's all for the best! Hope you enjoy it :)**

---

They lay comfortably in bed, their legs intertwined. Meredith rested her head on his chest, the front of her body pressed to his side. She played with the hair on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Derek had his left arm wrapped around Meredith's shoulder and his right hand resting on her hip. Their bodies were still humming from making love, and they were both tired, but didn't want to waste a moment with each other to sleep. Derek felt her shiver slightly. He pulled her closer, and then pulled the thin sheet all the way up her body, covering her.

The silence was comfortable. They enjoyed the few moments they had after sex, where they could just lay against one another, their bodies still covered in a fine sheen of sweat. His fingers barely grazed her skin, making every inch of her hum. Meredith cuddled up closer, feeling completely safe.

"What's your best childhood memory?" She whispered.

Derek chuckled softly. "What?"

Meredith positioned herself so she could look up at him. "You heard me." She giggled. "What's your best childhood memory?"

"Why do you want to know?" He whispered, pushing her hair back off of her shoulder, exposing more of her luscious skin. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her warm flesh.

"Just humor me." She smiled, capturing his lips.

Derek settled back against the pillows and smiled. "I went to the Statue of Liberty with my parents." A smile graced his face, one she had yet to see. "I was seven, maybe eight. I always wanted to go there, and they surprised me with the trip. We lived in New York and I had seen the statue a million times, but standing below the Statue of Liberty, I don't know it was just… I don't know." He smiled. "I just remember that day really well."

"That's nice."

"Hmm, what's nice?" He whispered into her hair.

"Spending time with your parents – doing things with them; it's nice."

"You didn't have that?" He asked.

Meredith turned to look at him. "Not talking about our pasts, remember?"

Derek chucked. "I do remember that rule, but you are the one that brought up 'your best childhood memory' question."

"Hmm…true." She giggled.

"Well what's yours?"

"My what?"

"What is your best childhood memory?"

Meredith thought for a long time and then smiled. "I went to the park once with my best friend and her mom. It was so much fun. We had ice cream and went on the swings."

"Your best childhood memory was the park?"

"Is that bad?" she asked.

Derek smiled warmly. "I just wish your best childhood memory was something amazing, not just a day at the park with someone else's family."

"I'm okay with it." She smiled, looking up at him.

"Well I'm not okay with it, but there isn't anything I can do about it."

Meredith turned, almost rolling her entire body on top of him. Derek smiled up at her, as her body stretched over him. He pushed her hair back behind her ears, clearing her lovely face. Meredith leaned down and pressed her lips to his, enjoying the taste of his warm lips. She moved her hands down his chest and along his sides.

"You're trying to distract me Miss Grey." He said breathlessly.

She giggled, kissing his jaw line. "And why would you say that Mr. Shepherd?"

"Because you're doing all of my favorite things." He groaned.

Meredith smiled, continuing with her movements. She kissed along his chest, dragging her tongue across his warm skin. Derek watched her for a moment before flipping them over so she was beneath him. She giggled loudly, turning underneath his arms.

"Tell me about your past." He kissed the top of her left breasts.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "We decided that we weren't going to talk about our pasts. You decided we wouldn't talk about them." She quipped back.

Derek nodded. "I know. But I want to know."

Meredith dropped her arms, sighing softly. "I had a different childhood than most. It's fine. I missed a lot, but none of that matters now. I have my friends and I've made a name for myself. I love my life now, so nothing else matters, right?"

"I guess you're right." He smiled, kissing the side of her neck.

"I'm always right."

Derek chuckled. "Is that so?"

"You should know that by now Mr. Shepherd."

"I guess I need to be told again." He lowered his lips to her chest, feathering kisses over her soft skin. Meredith gasped as his tongue rolled across her nipple. She was lost under his touch once again, and loved it.

---

Derek woke up to Meredith talking softly. He turned over in the bed, noticing her walking around the kitchen, a tub of icing in her hand, her phone pinned between her shoulder and ear. He couldn't help but chuckle as she dipped her finger into the tub of chocolate icing and brought it to her lips, giving a satisfied smile. Derek couldn't tell who she was chatting with, but he did hear his name once or twice.

Meredith hung up the phone after a brief goodbye and set it onto the counter. She continued to dip her finger into the icing, moaning softly as she brought it to her lips. Derek was entranced by her.

"Are you going to share?" He asked.

She jumped softly at his voice, and turned to him, trying to hide the icing. "Share what?"

Derek smiled. "The tub of icing you are devouring. Are you going to share with me?"

Meredith blushed, picking up the icing. "You weren't supposed to see me eating that." She walked around the kitchen to towards her bed, where Derek leaned against his palm, holding up his head. She sat down on the bed, her legs crossed beneath her.

"Why am I not supposed to see you eating that?"

"Because, it's a girl thing. We eat gross food and guys aren't supposed to see it."

Derek laughed, "Well I caught you. And I want you to share."

Meredith smiled, dipping her finger into the icing and bringing it to his lips. Derek took her finger between her lips and swirled his tongue around it. Meredith couldn't help but moan softly, her eyes glazing over.

He pulled back. "Delicious." He said huskily. "Who were you on the phone with?" he asked, dipping his finger into the icing.

"Cristina – she wants to visit."

Derek nodded, "Oh really?"

"Try not to sound too enthusiastic, Derek," Meredith teased.

Derek smiled and shook his head. "No I am enthusiastic. You should have your friends come out and visit you."

"Well, not friends, just friend, and she's not sure yet. She said if she can catch a flight in the next few days – a cheap one – she'll come out for like a week." Meredith shrugged and licked more icing from her finger. She peaked up at Derek through her eyelashes. "I told her she didn't have to come visit me, you know, since I'm not here for much longer…" Derek looked up. "But she said she wasn't necessarily coming for me, but for Paris itself."

Derek nodded, "I think it would be excellent if Cristina came to visit you."

Meredith knitted her eyebrows together. "You do?"

"Yes. You're only here once, right? And Cristina and you could have a lot of fun together."

"You wouldn't be mad?"

Derek shook his head immediately. "No, never. I would be more disappointed if she didn't come out here. You two share a bond and I think you'd have a lot of fun here."

Meredith smiled. "Why are you so perfect?"

Derek shrugged and grinned. "I have no idea, but aren't you lucky to have found me," he said with a playful chuckle.

"Yeah, I really am," Meredith said seriously.

Derek picked up on her tone and reached forward to cup her cheek. "I'm lucky, too."

Meredith turned to kiss his palm and broke the moment with a heavy sigh before they became too emotional. "More icing," she offered.

Derek nodded. Meredith spooned some with her finger and fed it to Derek. They continued this, back and forth, until the entire container was empty and neither of them was able to think of anything past how bloated they felt.

---

Impatient. Meredith and Derek sat watching the flight board while every other flight was on time. Friends and lovers ran to hug their arriving guests, glowing smiles adorning their faces. But Meredith and Derek sat still, their faces not glowing, and their bodies achy from the uncomfortable plastic of the chairs. Cristina was said to arrive at four, it was now eight. They had tried to pass the time, grabbing a bite to eat, catching up on the latest French gossip at the newsstand, but everything had failed to quench their boredom. Derek had even suggested a quickie in the bathroom, which Meredith wrinkled her nose up about, stating that she didn't want to look freshly screwed when seeing her best friend. So they sat with Derek's hand on her thigh, hers atop his. People passed by quickly, not taking a second glance at the couple. Meredith had called Cristina four times, each going straight to voicemail. Derek was being patient; he didn't complain or sigh a ridiculous amount of times, unlike Meredith. He just sat still and gave her an encouraging squeeze every now and then.

A voice continued to announce arrivals and departures. Meredith listened for New York, but either they weren't saying anything about it, or Meredith just really knew that little French. The board scrolled through flight after flight, and finally, after four hours and ten minutes, the arrival from New York was listed as landed. Derek smiled softly at Meredith, knowing how excited she was.

Meredith's phone rang from inside her jeans' pocket. She flipped it open and smiled. "Hey, are you in yet?" She glanced around the large room, scanning faces.

"Plane just landed. Fucking sat idly on the runway in New York for two hours." Cristina grumbled into the phone. Meredith could hear all the voices behind her. "Oh, and the guy next to me smelled like feet, and spilled his diet coke on me."

"Well you're here now. Did you get your luggage?"

"Yeah, I'm coming down an escalator now. Where are you?"

Meredith looked around. "Um…we're sitting by the west exit – in front of the flight board."

"Okay, see you in a few."

She snapped her phone shut and turned to Derek, her hand slipping into his. "She just got her luggage. She'll be here in a few minutes." She relayed the information to him, settling back in the chair.

Derek smiled. "Excited?"

"Very. Are you nervous?"

"To meet Cristina? No." He shook his head.

Meredith giggled. "Well I told you she's kind of intense."

Derek smiled. "I can handle intense."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, savoring the taste. Meredith cupped his face with her left hand, her fingers dragging along the stubble of his jaw line. Derek squeezed her thigh once before trailing his fingers up and down her thigh. His tongue pushed against her lips, gaining access to her mouth, slipping it inside. Meredith moaned, sucking on his tongue gently. The gentle kiss was turning triple X quickly. Meredith pulled back, nearly out of breath.

"I'm glad you two still have your clothes on after a kiss like that."

Meredith turned and smiled. "Cristina!" She practically yelled, jumping up from her seat. Going against Cristina's rules, Meredith wrapped her arms around her friend's neck, pulling her close. Cristina groaned and patted her on the back twice before pulling back. "I am so happy you're here," Meredith gushed.

"Okay, did you turn all cheerleader on me? Calm down."

Derek stood up, finding his opportunity to introduce himself to the short Asian woman. "Hi, I'm Derek Shepherd." He held his hand out to Cristina politely.

"Cristina. And I don't shake hands." She scoffed, turning back to Meredith.

The women began to walk away, gossiping loudly about the people on the plane. Derek nodded, feeling slightly out of the loop. He picked up Cristina's suitcase and another bag she had left on the floor and followed behind them. He decided right then and there, that these five days were going to feel like a lifetime, but he was going to smile through them because they were exactly what Meredith needed.

---

"So, what do you want to do first? We could go to the Eiffel Tower. Oh, or the Seine River. I love it there." Meredith said as she walked around her apartment, helping Cristina to get settled. "Or we could go shopping. I know some of the best stores. My friend Forrester owns one. He could get you a great bag, maybe for free."

Derek leaned against the counter of the kitchen, watching as Meredith and Cristina quickly and efficiently unpacked the few bags, placing items every which way. Cristina seemed to keep up with Meredith's fast pace talking and suggestions. Within minutes, the bags were unpacked –clothes and toiletries put away, other items stacked on the bedside table, or the dining room table, not like she used it anyway. They now sat on the bed, contemplating what to do next. They argued back and forth, neither able to make a final decision because the other would quickly beat down the suggestion.

"Why don't you two go to a late dinner?' Derek suggested from his spot.

"Oh, that sounds good." Meredith agreed. "I know a great place on the river."

Cristina shrugged. "I guess I'm hungry. I just need a few minutes to get ready."

Meredith nodded. "Sure."

Cristina walked off to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Meredith walked into the kitchen and smiled as she wrapped her arms around Derek's waist, laying her head against his chest. "Well aren't you smart." She giggled. "We could have sat there until tomorrow deciding what we wanted to do."

"No problem." He said softly.

Meredith pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Are you okay?"

Derek nodded. "I'm fine. I should get going so you can enjoy dinner."

"What? No, you need to come with us."

"Meredith, we both know Cristina doesn't want me there." He said in a hushed tone, not wanting her to hear them talking about her. "Just go and have fun. Enjoy your time with your friend; you only have a few days."

Meredith shook her head. "She wants you there. And I want you there. Please come."

"It's fine Meredith. I should go."

"Derek…"

He smiled reassuringly. "Enjoy dinner. If you need directions tomorrow, call me."

Derek walked towards the door, grasping the handle.

"Derek…" She said again.

"Enjoy dinner." He smiled, before closing the door tightly behind him.

Cristina opened the bathroom door just in time, walking out looking freshly pampered and obviously much happier. "Okay, ready." She announced, gathering her things and walking towards Meredith. "Ready to go?" she asked.

Meredith stared as the door and then shook her head. "Yeah, ready."

---

The summer night was warm, and their patio seat along the Seine gave them the perfect view of the entire city. Cristina took everything in, having never been to Paris before. She gasped when she had first seen the Eiffel Tower, and then again when passing Nôtre Dame. But as they sat in their cast iron seats, plates of brie and crackers before them, the events of earlier bothered Meredith and made her stomach churn uncomfortably. She took a sip of her water, opting for that instead of wine, wanting a clear head.

"So what did you think of Derek?" Meredith boldly asked.

"He's fine." Cristina said, turning quickly to look at the boat floating along the river. "Is that a tour boat? Oh that's cool. We should go on that tomorrow. It would be a great way to see the city." She turned back to Meredith. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah, it would be. But you didn't say much to Derek. I kind of wanted you to get to know him while you where here." She said.

Cristina shrugged. "I will. What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Cristina…" Meredith sighed.

"Mer, I am here for five days. I want to see everything, and talking about your boyfriend is not something I want to do. So can we please focus?" Meredith sighed and nodded. "Okay, so what do you want to do tomorrow?"

After they finished their late night snack, they walked along the Seine. Cristina held most of the conversation, talking about home and the things Meredith was missing out on. Even as Cristina tried to joke, Meredith felt a twinge of hurt. She wanted to share Paris with Cristina, but with Derek included, but now he sat in his apartment alone while they strolled around the city. Meredith suggested they turn in, reminding Cristina of their early morning. Cristina agreed and followed Meredith back to the apartment. The women changed and Cristina sunk down into the bed.

Meredith tried to sleep. She closed her eyes, but each time, she imagined Derek in his apartment. She waited until she knew Cristina was asleep before climbing from the tangle of sheets and into the hallway. She padded along, tapping softly on Derek's door. She had forgotten a robe and slippers, leaving her just in her tank top and short pajama combo. She just hoped he opened his door before anyone saw her less-than-appropriate outerwear. When the door opened, Derek looked perfect, but tired. He ran his hand along his stubble.

"Hey." She whispered. "Can I come in?"

Derek nodded and stepped back, allowing Meredith to walk in. He pushed the door closed and turned back to Meredith, who stood in the middle of the room. She clasped her hands tightly together, arching her feet, giving her height and warming up her cooled skin. He couldn't help but see how adorable she looked in the moment.

"Shouldn't you be with Cristina?" He asked.

Meredith sighed. "She's asleep. Derek, I feel awful about earlier. I didn't realize Cristina was acting that way towards you. And when you told me, I should have said something. And I tried, but she kind of shut me down." She turned away. "I wanted to apologize. I really, really feel bad."

"You shouldn't. It's not your fault."

"I know, but she's my friend. And she shouldn't be rude to you."

Derek shrugged. "I can take care of myself."

"Derek…" She sighed.

"Meredith, really, don't worry about it. It's fine. It's only for a few days, and then things go back to normal. I can handle Cristina for a few days." He smiled.

Meredith shrugged. "It doesn't mean you deserve this treatment."

Derek crossed the room, his palms running over her arms slowly. She could feel the heat from his hands instantly warming her skin. He smiled warmly at her, pulling her a bit closer to him. Meredith rested her palms on his chest. She smiled. "Don't worry about me." He assured her. "Everything is fine between us. And maybe Cristina will warm up to me." He suggested.

"Maybe," she agreed, paired with a sigh.

"Okay, so go back to your apartment. I'll stop by sometime tomorrow."

She nodded.

Derek leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. Meredith sighed under the sensation.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered.

"You too." He smiled.

Meredith turned and walked quickly out of the room, closing the door. She slipped back into the bed before Cristina even noticed she was missing. Meredith quickly text Derek, saying goodnight and received the same message back a moment later. She smiled, nestling down into her bed. It was weird falling asleep without his arms wrapped around her waist, his chest rising and falling against her back. But Meredith pushed through, willing herself to sleep so tomorrow she could see him again and make things better between Derek and Cristina.

---

**Oh, and to address a few questions I received lately about my other fics: I will be posting all of them here on the site, I just need to revise all of them because honestly, my grammar and punctuation is atroscious. I hope to have all my fics up by the end of this summer. I have about 6 finished ones, so hopefully I'll get that done. I need to finish revising "Dreams" first, haha.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Again, another quick update because I had a lot to revise and I honestly don't feel like re-writing whole scenes. Enjoy! :)**

**---  
**

"So, she gets up at five, every single morning and then, she runs around the block, ten times, before coming back and jumping on the trampoline. It's a little one, but it squeaks so loud. She does that for at least an hour, and then proceeds to squeeze fresh orange juice with the juicer, which makes this ridiculous noise." Cristina babbled on, stabbing her fork harshly through her salad.

They had left early that morning, hitting a few shops before touring the Louvre. They walked around the world renowned museum, chatting about the paintings and the general life of the Parisians. After only an hour of the over-crowded Louvre, they returned to shopping, and had just recently sat down to lunch. But as Cristina gabbed on about her home life, Meredith continued to think about her lack of respect for Derek and their relationship. Derek was working, but Meredith couldn't help but wish she was with him.

"Oh, and her boyfriend comes over, almost every night. And she screams so loud. She screams like he's killing her, and then, the next day she walks around all proud of herself because she got laid. I hate her."

"Yeah, that sucks," Meredith said not even paying attention. She pushed her chicken across the plate with a fork – her head rested against her palm.

Cristina nodded. "It does suck. I can't freaking wait for you to get back and make her move out. I mean seriously, who chose this girl? She is my worst nightmare. But at least you are coming back soon, what three weeks?"

"Almost four," she clarified.

"Well the sooner you get out of here the better. Hey, maybe you could finish the book sooner, you know? You could get back sooner. That would be so much better because I can get rid of the cheerleader sooner."

"Yeah, I probably won't finish it early."

Cristina eyed Meredith. "Why are you pouting? I'm in Paris for three more days, we should be having fun," she stated.

"Cristina… I want to be having fun with you, I do, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I told you yesterday that I wanted you to try to be nice to Derek, but you haven't even tried. He brought coffee this morning for both of us, and you couldn't even say thank you. I don't expect you to be warm, but, just don't be a jerk."

Cristina rolled her eyes. "I'm not being a jerk. I just don't understand all of this."

"What don't you understand?"

"What are you doing with him? Are you just sleeping with him? Using him to make being away better? Is it more? Do you like him?"

Meredith shrugged while trying to process all the questions. "I'm not just sleeping with him. We are dating, I guess."

"So what happens when you leave?"

"I haven't figured any of that out yet. We're going to talk about it."

Cristina nodded, leaning back in her chair. She pushed the salad away from her and looked away from Meredith. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "So you really like him?"

"I more than like him."

"Do you love him?" Cristina cocked her head to the side.

Meredith sighed. "I think I do."

"Oh jeez." Cristina rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I didn't mean for it to happen."

Silence fell between them, both of the women falling into their own thoughts. Meredith suggested they pay and go back to the apartment, considering everything was closed for lunch hour anyway. After returning to the apartment, Meredith and Cristina both dropped their bags from earlier onto the ground and fell onto the comfortable bed. Cristina lay awake as Meredith napped. She climbed from the bed and slipped on her shoes before walking into the hallway. She knocked softly before turning her back to the door. The door swung open and Derek stared at Cristina, obviously confused to see her.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." Derek stood back, allowing her to pass.

Cristina immediately turned to look at the photos on the wall. She moved just as Meredith had the first time she saw the photos – slowly, allowing her to drink them all in. Derek buried his hands in his pockets and watched her for a moment. A single photo at the bottom caught her eye. It was out of place, not following the pattern. She bent down to look at it. It was of Meredith and Derek, their lips in contact, one of them obviously holding up the camera as they kissed. It was just like any other couple kissing.

"You know she loves you, right?"

Derek looked down to Cristina and shrugged. "I hope so."

"Well she does." Cristina sighed, turning completely to look at him. "And she's leaving soon, and she loves you. So something needs to happen. Either she needs to not go, or you need to make her hate you, which I don't think is going to happen."

"I don't think so either. I asked her to stay."

"And she said no."

Derek nodded. "She said no."

"She has ties at home. She can't just move here."

"I understand that."

"Good. This is going to be hard on her."

"It's going to be hard on me too," he whispered.

Cristina nodded and walked past Derek, reaching for the door knob. She paused and turned around, looking down quickly, glancing at the photo of Meredith and Derek again, before looking back up. "Be good to her. She deserves to have someone who treats her right." Derek nodded. Cristina walked out of the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

Derek walked to his bed, sitting down on the edge. He pulled open a draw and grabbed a folder on top. Derek leafed through the photos, beginning with the ones he had surprised on Meredith, and following all the way through the ones he took as she laid on the couch. Derek smiled, running his fingers along the photos.

---

Meredith pulled open the heavy, glass door, the smell of fresh leather wafting from the confines of the room. Cristina stepped in behind Meredith, her eyes glancing around the colorfully decorated space. A thin blonde man behind the counter looked up for a moment before returning to the copy of French Vogue, puffing on a black cigarette. Cristina threw a glance to Meredith, who just shrugged and smiled. Forrester walked from behind the sheer black curtain that hung in the doorway.

"Meredith, my love!" he bellowed, walking towards her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "I have missed you mon cherie." He pulled back and glanced down her body, taking in her teal dress with silver sequin embroidery. "You look exquisite. Oh, you must stop by more often."

She giggled and kissed each of his cheeks twice. "Well you look great too."

"And who is this beauty?" Forrester stepped back from Meredith and looked at Cristina. "Is that a Marc Jacob's original? Because that is breathtaking," he said, eyeing Cristina's light, summery dress.

"Forrester, this is Cristina Yang. Cristina, this is Forrester Minton, the owner of this shop."

Forrester immediately pulled Cristina into a hug, and Cristina glared at Meredith the entire time. He pulled back and kissed each of her cheeks. "Well you are absolutely beautiful. And where are you from? Korea?"

"Beverly Hills."

"Same place." He joked. "Now, can I show you ladies the new line? I know of one in particular that you would absolutely love Meredith."

Forrester led the women around the store, pulling bags from the walls, and sending Charlie, the magazine reader, to grab bags from the backroom. Cristina and Meredith enjoyed a mimosa while they 'shopped', chatting and laughing as Forrester continued to entertain them. A few bags piqued the women's interests. They offered to buy their choices, but Forrester wouldn't hear of it.

After they obtained their newly given bags, Meredith, Cristina, and Forrester took the metro to Le Vin dans les Voiles to meet George. The warmly colored restaurant sat near the Garigliano Bridge in the sixteenth district of Paris. George was already inside when the three of them arrived. Meredith introduced Cristina and George, and once again, Cristina glared at Meredith as she was forced to hug once again.

They were set at a corner table, Meredith next to Cristina, and George and Forrester next to one another. They all ordered a bottle of wine, and the conversation began.

"So, med school, really?"

Cristina nodded. "Yeah, really. So, gay, really?"

"Cristina." Meredith groaned.

"No Mer, its fine." George smiled. "And yes, we're gay and together."

"How did you know you were gay?"

Meredith rolled her eyes. "You do know that asking someone about how they knew they were of one sexual preference is extremely rude, right? No one asks you how you know you are straight."

"Well they could if they wanted to. Now, stop being a mom." She turned back to Forrester and George. "So, how did you know you were gay?"

"I wore skirts when I was little." Forrester shrugged.

George smiled. "I wrestled, and liked it."

"Fair enough."

"Can we move on from the gay talk?" Meredith asked, taking a sip of her wine.

Cristina nodded. "I guess. You are so dramatic. George, have you ever painted someone nude?"

"Yes…" He looked at her curiously.

"How long does it take?"

"Why do you want to know?" Meredith asked.

George shrugged. "Well it could take only one sitting, but it really depends."

"Why do you want to know?" Meredith questioned again.

"So if I pay you upfront, can I have you paint me in just one sitting?"

"Yeah, of course."

Meredith groaned. "Cristina, why the hell do you need a naked picture of yourself painted?"

"Because, when I have a boyfriend, I want to have a naked portrait ready."

"Who plans shit like that?"

"Me." She turned away from her. "Now, when can we set this up?"

Lunch moved along, the four of them gossiping and carrying on, all the way through dessert. George paid, not allowing the women to even reach for their wallets. As they stood outside the restaurant, George and Cristina finalized plans for Cristina's painting, and Forrester and Meredith watched on. They all said goodbye and parted ways. The women walked along the sidewalk and to Le Jardin des Tuileries to meet Derek. He sat on one of the limestone benches, his elbows resting on his knees, but the moment he noticed them, he stood up and smiled.

"How was your lunch with Forrester and George?" He asked to both women, wrapped his one arm around Meredith's waist and pressing a soft kiss onto her lips.

Cristina ignored the slight make-out session. "It was good. They are funny, and very gay."

"Do I even want to know?" Derek whispered to Meredith.

"No. Don't ask." She smiled, kissing him again.

"Are you two done?" Cristina asked, acting impatient.

Meredith smiled and pulled away from Derek. "Yes Miss Jealous, we're done. How is the art festival going? Did any gypsies try to steal your money yet?"

"No, not yet, and the festival just started. Want to go check it out?"

"Yeah sure, but there better be some hot French men around here, or I will be pissed."

Derek took Meredith's hand and began to walk, but she gently pulled him back. She kissed him once more, her delicate hands cupping his face. Derek couldn't help but smile, wrapping his arms around her waist. "What was that for?"

"You and Cristina seem better."

He nodded. "We talked."

"You talked?" She questioned.

"We did and everything is good." He leaned down and kissed her once again. "Now, let's go before Cristina gets carried away with her search for a 'hot' French man."

Meredith smiled. "Okay." She followed him up along the grass to the festival that was in full swing before them.

---

Meredith, Derek, and Cristina stood below the flight board of Charles de Gaulle airport. Cristina's bags had already been checked and she held tightly to her passport and her carry on, spouting about thieves. They had grabbed a bite to eat at Derek's before taking a cab to the airport. Cristina's flight wasn't delayed, thankfully, and the goodbyes were to ensue. Derek stepped back, giving the women a few moments.

"So, when are you supposed to land in Seattle?" Meredith asked, her hands deep in her pockets, a habit she most likely had picked up from her time around Derek.

Cristina glanced at her ticket. "This says five, but it will probably be later. Stupid French airlines, they're never reliable."

Meredith nodded. "So, just call me when you get in. I want to know you landed okay."

"Fine."

"Thanks for coming Cris. It really meant a lot to me."

"Well, you are in Paris, so why wouldn't I come? I like baguettes a lot."

"That makes sense."

Cristina sighed. "Okay, let's just get this over with. And no tears, I'll see you in a few weeks."

Meredith pulled Cristina into a hug, even though she knew she would object. But instead of tensing, Cristina allowed herself to wrap her arms around Meredith, letting out a soft sigh. Derek smiled as he watched on, and turned, letting them have even more privacy.

"So Derek…" Cristina said softly.

Meredith smiled. "Yeah, Derek."

Cristina pulled away and smiled, picking up her bag. "I'll call."

"Okay."

The speaker above them relayed the information that Cristina's flight was in fact boarding and ready to depart. Meredith and Cristina exchanged one more smile before Derek returned to Meredith's side.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Cristina." He offered.

Cristina nodded. "You too, Derek." She sounded sincere. "I have to go. I'll call you."

Derek's arm slipped around Meredith's waist, pulling her gently to his side. She smiled, snuggling in against him, watching as Cristina walked through security. As soon as Cristina disappeared beyond security and down the hallway, Derek gently turned Meredith away, and began to walk out of the airport. They hailed a cab, both settling against the vinyl of the seat. Derek smiled softly as Meredith took his hand, resting her head back and closing her eyes.

"Are you just going back to your apartment?" he asked.

"I guess. Where are you going?"

"The studio. I have a lot of work to do."

Meredith nodded. "Of course, maybe I could come with you."

Derek smiled. "You'd actually like to spend the rest of the day in my studio?"

"If you're there, I want to be there."

Derek leaned forward to the cabbie and relayed the change of address to Derek's studio. He kissed Meredith's forehead and ran his hand along her thigh, comforting her because Derek knew Meredith was hurting to see her friend leave, but wouldn't say so otherwise.


	12. Chapter 12

**After this, there are only 3 more chapters! Boy, it went fast. I've actually already revise all of them, so between tomorrow and Friday, I will have this entire story posted. These last few chapters are my favorite. Again, thank you for all your wonderful comments and adds! **

---

The last click of the camera echoed through the room followed by Derek's soft voice dismissing the posing couple in front of him. Meredith stood by the doorway, a book held to her chest. She watched him as he stood from his kneeling position, his camera still in his left hand. He talked to the couple as they re-dressed, putting away the unnecessary equipment. He wore a simple black button-up shirt and distressed jeans that hugged his lower half perfectly. Derek's hair was a little wind blown, but it was expected from the day. The winds whipped through the city, moving the trees and pushing the water of the Seine quickly. The woman disappeared into the bathroom, as the man stayed behind and chatted with Derek for a few moments longer. She recognized both of them from photos before; they adorned the walls of the studio, most likely because they had undeniable chemistry.

Derek pulled up the front of his shirt, moving his face down to wipe against it. Meredith smiled as she noticed the sliver of skin exposed on his back. She couldn't help but blush about the thoughts that ran through her head at that moment. Of course Derek took that moment to notice Meredith standing against the wall. His face lit up as he set down all that was in his hands and walked towards her.

Meredith pushed from the wall and met him half way, still holding the book, but not clutching it as she had been before. Derek smiled down at her, his eyes trailing all across her face. "Hi," he said.

"Hi." Meredith said back, her eyes unable to divert from his.

"Not that I don't want to see you, but why are you here?"

"I wanted to stop by before I went out with Forrester. He's taking me dancing."

Derek took her left hand in his, holding it up to look down at her dress. "And that is why you are wearing this." He remarked, taking in the sight of the cream colored flowing dress that hung on her small body. "I like this."

"Thank you." She smiled. "And yes, that's why I'm wearing this."

"Where are you going?"

"El Barrio, why?"

Derek shrugged. "Just wondering."

Meredith giggled. "Are you worried about me Mr. Shepherd?"

"Of course not, I'm just making sure he's taking you somewhere good."

"Oh yeah, and what would you know about going dancing?"

"I dance." He defended.

She stepped back and smiled, resting her right hand on her hip and scrunching up her nose. "You dance, really? When was the last time you went dancing?"

"I don't know, a while ago. But I dance."

"Fine, you dance."

Derek laughed. "When are you going?"

"We're meeting there at ten."

"Good, so we have time."

Meredith nodded. "We do."

"Okay, let me just finish this up, and then we can spend time together."

"Alright."

Derek walked across the room, tucking away his camera and the lens attachments. The woman model walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed, a bag slung over her shoulder. The man was quickly at her side, taking the bag from her and wrapping an arm around her waist. Meredith smiled as she crossed behind where the shoot had taken place, and sat down on one of the couches to the right of the room. Derek crossed the room, saying his au revoirs to the couple. He closed the door and walked to where Meredith sat, taking a seat next to her.

"You've taken their picture a few times." She mused.

"I have. Their names are Anita and Michel. They've been together their entire lives." He smiled. "They have chemistry."

"I noticed that. And they're both too good looking to be humans."

Derek chuckled. "Yes, well that too." He glanced down at the book she was holding so closely to her lap. "What is this?" He asked, tugging ever-so-slightly at the bound pages.

"Oh, this is why I really came to see you." She blushed. "This may be silly, but this is my first novel, and, I thought I would give it to you. I mean, you don't have to read it, but I've seen your work, and I want you to see mine." Derek lifted the book, fanning through the pages. "It's not very good. I was young when I wrote it." He stared at it for a long time, making Meredith nervous. "Okay, well like I said, you don't have to read it."

"Mer…"

She bit her bottom lip. "I told you it was silly."

"It's not. It's just that, I've already read this."

Meredith stared at him, confused. Derek laughed softly.

"Last year, my girlfriend at the time and I broke up. Well she left nothing behind, except your book. And I was upset and since it was the last thing she left, I read it." He laughed and shook his head. "This is all so ironic."

"Did you know who I was when you met me?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah I did."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It didn't seem like a big deal." He shrugged. "I knew I was going to tell you."

Meredith giggled softly. "I can't believe you knew who I was and that you read my book."

"Four times."

"Four?" Meredith asked with a wide grin on her face.

"Don't judge."

Meredith tried not to laugh hysterically in his face. "I'm not…" She let out a giggle.

Derek pulled her closer to him, his arm wrapped firmly around her slim waist. He tickled her sides, making her squeal out loud. Derek pulled away slightly, still running his hands slowly up and down her sides. He kissed her gently, tucking her hair behind her ear. Meredith leaned against him, closing her eyes and resting her palm on his chest.

"You read my book."

"I read your book." He whispered into her ear.

"I should get going. It's almost ten." Meredith pulled back.

"Okay. Call me or stop by when you get back. I want to see you."

Meredith nodded.

Derek led her to the door, his hand rested on her lower back. She turned and kissed him for just a moment and pulled back. "So what are you going to go while I'm out?" She rested her palms on his chest, holding her body close to his.

"Maybe I'll read your book again." He joked.

Meredith giggled and kissed him again, this time lingering against his lips. "You do that." She whispered, reaching for the handle to the door and pulling it open. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." He captured her lips once again, taking her hand.

"Bye." She pulled away from him, turning a few times as she walked away to catch glimpses of his smile. She finally reached the ground floor and climbed into an idling taxi and was off to meet Forrester.

---

Salsa music was played loudly by a live band, echoing through the dance club. Individuals, coupled up, danced across the cement floor, turning and twirling through the crowd. The dance floor was a sea of colors, women swaying their hips making their dresses turn every which way. The bar was also cramped, men and women taking shots, sipping beer and wine. Meredith and Forrester walked up the stairs from the dance floor, both slightly sweaty. They plopped down at their table, leaning back.

"You are an amazing dancer." Meredith said over the music, just as a waitress came to their table to take their drink order. "A round of tequila shots for the table, please, straight up."

Forrester turned back to Meredith, pushing the cardboard coasters across the table. "George made me take salsa lessons a few months ago. He said it would come in handy."

"Well, it has." She smiled. "You are the best dancer out there."

"Hey, you're not so bad yourself."

Meredith shook her head. "Only because I have the best partner," she quipped and winked.

"I'm sorry Meredith, but I'm still gay. I won't go home with you."

"Hmph." She scrunched up her nose. "And I thought I'd get lucky tonight."

They both laughed, leaning back in their chairs as the waitress set down their round of tequila. They both picked up the first shot, toasting before throwing it back. Within twenty minutes, all six of Meredith's shots were gone, while Forrester had only finished off two.

"Come on! Take them!" Meredith practically yelled, already feeling the effects of the tequila. She was ready to go dance again.

Forrester made a face as he downed the third, following with the fourth. "I can't do anymore." He groaned, covering his mouth as not to throw up.

Meredith grabbed both of his shots, handing him one and taking the other. "Just take this last one and then we can go dance." He shook his head. "Take it – just one more."

"Mer…" He groaned.

She shook her head, downing the shot and standing up. "I'll just go dance by myself."

Meredith trotted, a little shakily, down the stairs and out onto the dance floor. Without a partner next to her, men flocked to her side. Meredith couldn't care less about them. She found her rhythm and held her hands above her head. The music from the salsa band picked up, making Meredith move more and more, her hips swaying from side to side, and her feet scooting along the floor. A pair of hands found her hips, pulling her back against a broad chest. She quickly pulled away, turned around and slapped her hand along his face. But she quickly covered her mouth that was wide open, and took a step back.

"Derek! Oh my god…" she said through her hands.

Derek covered his cheek where she had slapped him, rubbing away the redness. He couldn't help but smile at her reaction. Her eyes were wide as she shook her head. Derek stepped forward and pulled her hands down from her face.

"At least I know you aren't trying to dance with anyone else if that's your reaction."

"I'm so, so sorry." She said, shaking her head. "I didn't know it was you. I mean, I probably would have known it was you if I hadn't had so many shots. I had eight. I was supposed to only have six, but Forrester was being a pussy, so I drank his. I shouldn't have because now I'm drunk. And I hit you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He pulled her close, his hands resting on her ass. "Plus…" He whispered into her ear. "I like it when you are rough."

Meredith blushed and turned away. "You're porny. And what are you doing here?" She asked quickly, holding onto his shoulders.

"I was bored."

"My book was boring you that much?" She laughed.

"Shush you." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, sweeping her away in the kiss. She threw her arms around his neck, allowing him to pull her body closer to his, just like a rag doll. They were lost in the moment, his hands cascading down her soft body, feeling the bottom of her dress and caressing the skin of her upper thighs. Meredith's hands trail under his shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin at the top of his pants. She could feel his arousal pressing against her stomach, and she instantly became warm just thinking of all the things she wanted to do to him. His tongue trailed along hers.

"Meredith!" She heard a voice yell right next to her.

They pulled apart and Meredith turned, still gripping Derek. "What?"

He pointed to Derek and back to Meredith. "What would Derek say if he knew you were kissing some random guy at a club?" His face was distraught.

Meredith giggled, holding a little closer to Derek. "Forrester, this is Derek."

"This…" He pointed to Derek. "…is Derek?" His eyes ran up and down his body, and Derek was clearly feeling uncomfortable. "Are you sure you're straight, because I would leave George in a second for you." He said, touching Derek's arm.

"Forrester!" Meredith laughed, pushing his hand back. "You would never leave George. And yes, this is Derek Shepherd. Derek, this is Forrester Minton."

Derek held out his hand. "Nice to finally meet you, I didn't think you actually existed."

"Well I do, I definitely do." He winked.

"Okay, we should all go. I think we all drank a little too much."

"I didn't." Derek defended.

Meredith turned and whispered into his ear. "If we don't leave now, Forrester is going to jump you and try to take you home." Derek's eyes went wide. Meredith laughed and took his hand.

"We'll get you a cab Forrester." Derek offered.

"I guess I had too much."

Meredith also took Forrester's hand as the three of them walked out onto the road. The first cab Forrester slipped into. Meredith kissed both of his cheeks and promised to call. Derek shook his hand, quickly pulling away. The next cab Meredith and Derek climbed into and Meredith began to giggle slightly as she noticed the driver staring at Derek.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You're like a gay magnet."

"What?" Derek was clueless.

Meredith motioned to the driver. Derek caught his eyes on him and turned back to Meredith, his face clearly not as amused as hers was. He couldn't help but smile at the silly, drunken look on her face. She looked happy, and Derek wanted to keep it that way. He leaned forward and kissed her, before letting her rest her head on his shoulder. The rest of the ride was held in peaceful silence.

---

She had already ignored the phone four times, but on the fifth series of rings, Meredith pushed herself from the comfort of her bed, and more importantly, the comfort of Derek's arms to answer the phone that lay on the floor next to her shoes. She sat up, not even bothering to cover herself. '_Carly_' read across the screen, and she knew that she could easily ignore the call, but she also knew that Carly was not so persistent to call five times, and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good god Meredith, why don't you ever answer your damn phone?" She complained in the transcontinental call. "We have something important to talk about. Do you have time in busy schedule, or should I call you back?" Meredith could tell that she was being sarcastic.

"Of course I have time. What's going on?"

Derek stirred in the bed next to her, his hand reaching out to hold her hip softly. Meredith turned and smiled at him, his eyes twinkling in the light of the lamp next to her bed. It was almost two in the morning, there was no reason why they should be up.

Meredith rested her hand on top of Derek's, her fingers trailing over his. Carly spoke quickly on the other end, and Meredith tried to pay attention, but Derek had pushed his body against her back as she sat up, his breath on her hip.

"Hold on, what?" She said into the phone, after hearing exactly what Carly said.

Derek looked up at her, his hand trailing up her back. Her mouth was slightly agape, her tongue ducking out and moving along her lower lip before she pressed both lips together. She gripped her phone tightly to her ear.

"A week, but what happened to…"

She sighed softly, nodding her head and reaching her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. She nodded once more, resting her elbow on her knee and then her chin on top of it.

"Yes, I understand, but I just don't see why…"

Derek sat up and moved back against the head board, his arm still wrapped around her waist, trailing along her soft skin. She turned and frowned, her brow furrowed. She bit her lip once more and nodded, still watching Derek.

"Is there anything I can do to change their minds?"

She reached down and took Derek's hand, squeezing softly.

"Carly, you don't understand. I'm not ready yet."

Derek watched helplessly. He held her hand closely, his eyes searching hers for any sign of what was the matter. She squeezed her eyes shut, turning completely away from him. She shook her head softly and then nodded.

"Alright, I'll get it done. Can you book the tickets?" She paused. "I'll talk to you tomorrow and tell you how it's going."

She closed her phone and let it slip from her hand and onto the hardwood floor. Her hands immediately covered her eyes as she leaned forward, her elbows resting on top of her knees. Derek couldn't tell if she was crying or not. He moved so he was sitting directly next to her, thigh to thigh. His left hand reached up and took her right hand in hers, trying to meet her eyes. Meredith turned slightly, and Derek was happy to see that she was not crying.

"What happened?" He coaxed softly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Meredith turned – a few tears in her eyes, and another few trailing down her cheeks. "That was my agent, Carly. The publisher bumped the date for my release. They moved it up two weeks."

"Okay…what does this mean?"

"I have to leave in a week."

Derek looked away for a second before turning back. "A week?"

"I asked her if we could do anything, and she said it's out of her hands. She already said she booked the tickets. I leave Monday at two."

"Monday?" He sighed. "That's six days away."

Meredith stood up, her hands running through her hair. "Six days? I am supposed to have more time. I mean my book still has at least three more chapters, how am I supposed to write them in six days? And I have to pack. And I have to say goodbye to Forrester and George." She turned back to Derek. "I'm supposed to have more time with you."

Derek quickly crossed the room and hugged her. "It's fine. We'll prioritize time. We will work at the same time, and take time off at the same time."

"Oh god, your gallery opening, I'm going to miss it."

"Shh, it's fine." He soothed. "I'd rather spend time alone with you anyway."

"I was supposed to have six weeks. I was supposed to be able to finish everything. I don't want to leave without finishing everything."

"You'll finish your book."

Meredith shook her head. "I wasn't talking about my book."

Derek leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You'll finish everything."

"I should start now. I can probably write at least half a chapter." She pushed away from him and sat down on the edge of her bed, pulling her laptop from underneath it.

"Not now." He sat down next to her, taking her hands before she could collect the laptop in her arms and start writing.

"But, we need time together."

Derek nodded. "Exactly, you and I sleeping is time together. We can work tomorrow."

"But…"

"Not now. We need to sleep."

Derek helped her up the bed, back to their comfortable spots. Meredith silenced her phone this time, dropping it back to the floor. Derek smiled, opening her arms for her to climb into, which she did. She laid her head against his chest, resting her palm on his stomach. His arms wrapped around her back.

"Derek…"

"Not now." He whispered, flicking off the light. "Let's just sleep."


	13. Chapter 13

The bench looked the same as it had weeks ago, the Seine posing a serene backdrop to the otherwise busy river walk. Meredith took a moment to appreciate the scene that was laid out before her, a scene that seemed to be only for her eyes. She held her notebook close to her chest, the wind flowing softly past her. She took her spot on the bench, her lean legs crossing over one another as she began to write the final chapter of her book.

*

Derek stood in his studio, photos spread along the long metal table top. His eyes scanned each photo, remembering each photo shoot. He could remember laughing with the people in the pictures, joking and smiling, trying to make the uncomfortable situation that much more comfortable for them. But his eyes cast down on the last few photos, the photo secession that was impossible to forget. Derek smiled as he picked up the top photo. She exuded confidence in each photo, but this one, she was laughing, her head thrown back, her mouth open, and she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen.

*

The pen hit the paper. She attempted to write, but words left her mind. Meredith stared at the white, recycled paper. There were flaws here and there, dimples in the paper, smudges from the pressing machines, but there were no words. This was the easiest part. The beginning and the end were the easiest to write, but she didn't know how it was all going to end, so how could she even begin to write what she had yet to live?

*

The final selections had been made, and Derek filled a portfolio, tucking it beneath his arm. He walked into the warm afternoon air, turning down the street towards his gallery space. The gallery had black fabric covering the tall windows just to keep onlookers from glancing in before the opening. Derek unlocked the door and walked in the dark room. He flipped on the light switch, illuminating the room.

*

"You can't leave."

Meredith turned, her frown curling up slightly at the sight of two very nicely dressed men. They both wore matching frowns, standing closely to each other. She sighed, standing up and setting down her notebook. She walked over to both of them and wrapped her arms around each of their necks, pulling them close.

*

Derek hung the last photo in the back room. He had yet to hang the photos in the main room, but those weren't as important as these were to him. He stepped back and glanced around the tall room. Derek walked back into the main room where the employees of the gallery were waiting for instruction as to where this was all to go.

*

"What time?" Forrester asked.

"Noon," she said with a heavy sigh.

George smiled slightly. "Can we come with you to the airport?"

Meredith nodded with a bright smile. "I'd love you both to be there."

*

Derek watched from the edge of the bridge, his hands in his pockets. He smiled as Meredith talked quietly to both George and Forrester, her face holding an equally wide smile. He wanted to go talk to her, make her smile like that, but he realized the importance of her time with them, especially since they had been her first friends in a new city.

*

"So Saturday, we'll see you." Forrester said while standing up.

Meredith nodded. "Yup, Saturday. I'll run it past Derek."

"Good." George leaned down and kissed both of her cheeks.

They all stood still for a moment. Forrester also leaned down, kissing her cheeks before they both walked away. Meredith smiled at them as they turned around, but the moment they had disappeared beyond the buildings, she felt the tears rack up in her body, threatening to fall. She wasn't ready.

*

Derek took the opportunity to walk to her side, sitting down on the empty seat next to her. He pulled her close, her head immediately falling onto his shoulder, taking in his scent. Derek could feel her small body shaking. He ran his hands along her hair, whispering a gentle 'shh' to her, also taking in her sweet scent. They sat there for the longest time. Meredith finally calmed down, tears barely falling, yet she continued to hold onto Derek. She wasn't ready to let go just yet.

---

In the days after Carly's phone call, Meredith had worked all day long and usually until around dinnertime when Derek would pull her away. They spent their evenings together. Derek planned a different event each night. Derek was excited for this evening's events. It was their last night together and he wanted everything to be perfect.

It was six. Derek had called Meredith earlier in the day, telling her to be ready by seven for dinner. He only received a few grumbles back and knew she must have been writing. He walked past her room, and paused. He could hear soft music, but nothing else. Derek nodded – she must have been getting ready. He had to get ready himself.

Derek was nervous. He smoothed back the sides of his hair and then ran his hands along his perfect black Armani suit. He opted to wear a black button-up underneath, no tie. He felt good, and he hoped he looked good. Derek had no reason to be nervous to take her out, but he wanted everything to be perfect for her. He ran his hands over the box in his pocket. He was ready.

Meredith's room was still almost silent. He knocked softly, but loud enough for her to hear. After waiting a few moments, he heard nothing again. Derek turned the handle and was surprised when the door opened so easily. The only light on was next to her bed, the music still playing softly from her laptop, but Meredith wasn't getting ready as he had presumed, but was completely passed out in her bed. She held the blankets close to her, her face propped against the pillows.

He smiled softly, feeling slightly disappointed that she was not ready. He sat down on the edge of her bed, taking in the calm of her face. In the last few days, she had been so tense. He had yet to see her completely relaxed and even when they slept at night she was tense, her mind going a mile a minute. But in this moment, she was completely and totally relaxed, her mind at peace. He didn't want to wake her up. As Derek got up, Meredith stirred, her eyes opening slowly.

"Sorry I woke you," he whispered. "I'll let you sleep, you're exhausted."

Meredith shook her head, licking her lips. "What time is it?" She stretched.

"It's seven, just got back to sleep."

"It's seven?" She asked, pushing the covers off of herself and sitting up. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry I fell asleep. Just give me ten minutes, I'll be ready." She ran across the room to grab her dress and then ran past Derek to pick up her discarded shoes.

Derek grabbed her upper arms to halt her. "Stop, it's okay. You are tired. I'm sorry for making you go out. Just get some more rest."

"No, I want to go."

"Mer…"

Meredith pulled away, a slight smile on her face. "Ten minutes." She kissed him softly and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door quickly.

Derek shook his head and chuckled, digging his hands into his pockets. The laptop lay on her bed, the word document pulled up on the screen. He sat down and turned the computer towards him. His eyes darted over the screen, reading the last few sentences she had written.

_The sheets were torn from the bed, laying in a crumpled mess on the parka flooring. The memories of their nights spent within those sheets, bodies uniting, pressed together until the sun rose, were to be washed away. Her packed bags stood upright near the door. Everything was ready for her departure, except herself. The knock at the door-_

The bathroom door opened and Meredith walked out. She wore a deep teal dress with a black overlay; black heels adorned her feet and her hair was pulled back simply. Derek's breath was taken away, and she didn't even notice. She darted across the room, opening a clutch and dabbing on some lip gloss. She turned and smiled.

"Okay, ready."

Derek smiled. "Are you sure you want to go?" He stood up.

"Yes, I'm ready." Meredith walked towards him, taking his hand. "You look amazing by the way." She eyed up his suit, running her hands along his arm and to his shoulders.

"Thank you. You look absolutely beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her. "Let's go."

A black limo sat idly outside the main door to the apartment building. Meredith smiled as Derek reached forward and opened the door for her. They both slipped into the back of the expansive vehicle. Only a moment later, it began to move, zipping through the darkened streets of Paris.

"You planned all of this."

Derek nodded. "I planned every moment."

Meredith turned to him. "Why did you keep telling me we didn't have to go?"

Derek ran his hand up her left arm, still holding her right hand. "Because your health is more important to me and If you're exhausted, I'm not going to make you go out with me."

"I'm alright. I'm not exhausted."

"That's all that's important." He smiled. "Now relax, we'll be there soon."

The city was aglow, every alleyway, every building, every street corner seemed to have an ethereal glow to it. Meredith smiled at the sights she had grown to love so much. Many memories were made at each of these stops, stolen kisses, loving glances, boisterous laughs. She wanted to laugh, to cry, to call out and curse everything she knew. Her emotions ran wild, but a gentle squeeze of her hand from Derek brought her back to reality, where at the moment, the world was perfect.

The car pulled to a stop. Derek motioned for Meredith to sit still as he exited. He walked to her side of the limo and opened the door, taking both of her hands and pulling her out into the warm night's air. Meredith smiled as she noticed the buildings, knowing this was all very familiar. They stood in the middle of the street. Derek turned her to face the opposite way. She smiled wide and looked up at Derek.

"Come on." He whispered.

The couple walked along the grass lawn towards the Eiffel Tower. Meredith did not complain as her shoes sunk into the damp ground. They walked to the elevator, stepping in. Meredith remembered her first time on this very elevator, with Derek, the way he held her when she was nervous, calming all of her nerves. They rode to only the first floor before they stepped out and stood before Altitude 95, the restaurant that was nestled on the floor.

"We're having dinner here?" She asked as he opened the door for her.

"We are."

He led her into the restaurant and up the steps and to the furthest window that looked out onto the Seine. He spoke softly with the hostess as Meredith took in the view of the city below. A simple table was set up, clean white linens atop and a bottle of wine sitting next to two wind glasses. Derek stood next to Meredith, taking her hand in his.

"Are you happy?"

"Extremely."

They sat down at the table and a waiter nearly instantly arrived, taking their orders. The conversation flowed just as it always had. They chatted about everything, choosing not to even bring up the fact that in no time flat, she was leaving. The lights of the city bellow twinkled, and Meredith felt as if they were hovering over. Derek held Meredith's hand across the table as they chatted, running his thumb over the soft skin of her hand.

Their meals were delivered, and they ate slowly, savoring the night. Derek fed a bite of his meal across the table to Meredith, and she did the same with her meal. To an onlooker, it would be apparently how in love they were. As they finished off their meal, a dessert of fondue and fresh fruit was set before them. Meredith enjoyed almost all of it, and Derek enjoyed watching her eat slowly. It seemed like the rest of the world had melted away.

Derek stood up, holding his hand out to Meredith.

"Where are we going?" Meredith asked.

"Up." He smiled.

The air was slightly cooler at the top, but the memories of their first kiss there warmed Meredith's skin. She leaned over the railing just as she had done that first night. Derek stood behind her, resting his hands on top of hers. The city seemed even more beautiful from this spot. Meredith didn't want to miss a moment of it, but her eyes closed softly as she felt Derek against her.

"I have something for you." He whispered into her ear.

"You do?" She smiled and turned to look at him.

Derek reached his hand into his pocket, pulling out the small white box and setting it on the railing before her. Meredith looked down at the box, running her fingers along the lid. She slowly lifted the top, revealing a thin diamond band tucked between the white cushioning inside.

"Derek…" She whispered.

"It's not an engagement ring."

"It's not?" she asked.

Derek shook his head. "It doesn't have to be."

"But it could be?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

"It could be whatever you want it to be." He ran his hands along her arms.

"Okay." She nodded, lifting the ring from the box and slipping it onto her right hand. "Just for now," she said.

Derek smiled. "You can wear it however you want. It doesn't change my feelings for you."

"What feelings are those?" She whispered, looking down at her ring.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her neck, tasting her skin. "I love you."

Meredith closed her eyes, a shiver reaching all the way down her spine. Her hand held his tightly and she leaned further into him. She stifled tears, opening her eyes slowly. Meredith turned, leaning on her left hip so she could glance up at him. "I love you too."

---

The sun shone down harshly on the body of the plane, reflecting off of the silver body and shining into the floor-to-ceiling windows behind the security check. People pushed past them, almost leaving trails of light behind them, but Meredith and Derek stood almost paralyzed in time, their hands nestled in each other's. Forrester and George stood against the wall near the couple, holding hands and just imagining the difficulty of it all. Meredith closed her eyes, their final moments of the night before clouding her mind...

_Derek dragged the last small duffle bag over to the pile of luggage, dropping it next to the two other suitcases and the large carry-on bag. He rested his hands far down on his hips and glanced over at the luggage a final time. He wore a plain white tee shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants, even though it was stifling hot outside. Derek turned to face the rest of the room. Meredith laid spread along the bed, her legs crossed at the ankle and her fingers typing away at the laptop that rested on her stomach._

_He smiled softly at her. "Is that the last of it?"_

_Meredith shifted her laptop to the side and glanced at the pile. "Yeah, besides my laptop and a few other things that I have to pack in the morning, that's it." She turned her attention back to her laptop. "I am just finishing off this e-mail to Carly, and then I will be done for the rest of the night."_

_Derek nodded. "Good."_

_When they returned home from dinner, all Meredith wanted to do was to fall into bed with Derek, and make love to him until she had to leave, but duty called. She had to e-mail Carly, and since she fell asleep before their date, she hadn't found time to do anything. So in an hour, Derek had packed almost Meredith's entire apartment, with her guidance of course, and she had finished her novel and sent it off to Carly and the publishers. With a final stroke of the enter key, Meredith had sent her e-mail and cast her laptop aside._

"_Done," she said with a victorious smile._

_Derek walked across the room and laid down on the bed on his stomach, his hand reaching around her slip hips to pull her to his side. He held himself up on his palm and smiled at Meredith. "How does it feel to finally be done with another novel?" He asked softly, his hand moving under her shirt to feel the smooth skin of her back._

"_It feels good." She said softly, her fingers toying with the curls at the base of his neck. "This time is different though."_

"_Different how?"_

_Meredith shrugged, her eyes moving to the ceiling. "The first time was for fun. I thought I could write a novel. And that was it. There were no deadlines to make, no plots to follow, it was all what I wanted. This time… I don't know. It wasn't fun. The luster is gone from it." She smiled and turned to Derek. "Well, there was some fun to it." She giggled._

_Derek laughed softly, and trailed his hand further up her side. "I think we did have some fun along the way." He pressed a kiss to her soft stomach._

"_Yeah, we did." She said sadly._

_He moved further up the bed so he was face to face with her, lying on his side. Derek continued to hold her side. "Hey, we're going to have more fun. Not tomorrow, and not the next day, but you leaving isn't the end."_

"_No, I know." She nodded. "It's just I like waking up with you, and going to sleep with you. And I like doing everything else with you. I'm going to miss you." She whispered._

_Derek ran his hand across her forehead, pushing back her hair softly. "You said you'll be back here the end of December or in London at least. So that's a few months. We can wait a few months." He promised._

"_Months." She sighed._

_He nodded. "It won't be that bad."_

"_You don't know that." She said softly._

"_We can still have phone sex." _

_Meredith laughed loudly, her hand coming down to strike Derek's arm, which was supposed to hurt, but only led him to laughing right along with her. "We are not having phone sex."_

"_And why not? It could be hot."_

_She rolled her eyes. "I can wait a few months for you."_

"_Oh can you?" He teased._

_Meredith pushed back, a coy smile spreading over her lips. Derek pulled her a little tighter to his chest, her hands splaying over the cotton fabric. He played with the bottom of her shirt, his fingers running over her soft skin._

"_So we make it work this time, but what happens after I leave at the end of December? Do we break up? Do you and I take turns visiting each other? What happens then Derek?" He could tell that she was getting increasingly upset._

"_We make it work. We call, we see each other. Eventually, one of us decides to move."_

"_And that's supposed to be me." She stated._

_Derek shook his head. "No, it's whoever is willing to move at that time. I understand you have a life and friends at home, and so do I. And I know neither of us is willing to just pack up and leave just yet, but someday…"_

"_Someday, when will that be?"_

"_I don't know Meredith, okay? He said, trying not to sound angry. "I don't know when we will get to see each other, or make a life with one another. But one day, it will happen, I can promise you that."_

"_I want it to be now." She whispered, burying her head into the crook of his neck._

_Derek held her close, just enjoying the feeling of her body pressed to his. He ran his hands down her back and along any inch of skin that was bare. He pressed kisses along her hairline and her forehead, whispering softly to her. Meredith clung to him as if he was about to be torn from her. She wanted this moment, this night, to last forever, but it seemed to be speeding by. She needed more time, they needed more time. She could feel his heartbeat against hers. Meredith leaned back in his arms, able to make out his face in the dim lighting. She smoothed her hands along his skin, feeling his rough stubble and smooth skin in contrast to one another. Derek closed his eyes, allowing her hands to move all along him._

"_Derek…" She whispered._

_His eyes opened slowly. He was now lying on his back, his hands tangled in her soft hair. Her green eyes shimmered, partially from tears that had yet to fall. She laid on top of him, her chest pressed to his. Derek smiled warmly, tucking her hair behind her ears._

"_I need you to make love to me." She whispered._

_Derek heard nothing else in the moment and he nodded, flipping them over so Meredith was beneath him. She parted her legs, allowing him to rest between them. She was only wearing a pair of panties and a soft, butter yellow tank top, and the skin of her legs was teasing the skin of his arms. Derek placed one large hand on her smooth thigh, the other creeping along the side of her tank top. Meredith stared up into his eyes, her hands resting on his broad shoulders. He could see all the pain building up and just wanted, for a moment, for her to feel no pain. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers._

"_I need you." She whispered in desperation. "Please Derek…" _

"_I need you, too." He kissed along her thigh and up her body, pressing a soft kiss on her lips._

_He leaned back, pulling off his pajama pants and tossing them to the side. Meredith pulled off her panties and arched her back in anticipation. Derek leaned down over her, pressing a kiss to her neck as he slid himself into her._

_Derek held her close to him. "I love you." He whispered into her ear._

_Meredith felt tears prick her eyes as she held even tighter. "I love you."_

_Derek leaned back, staring down into her eyes as he moved slowly inside her, feeling inch by inch. Meredith gasped, willing herself not to close her eyes. _

_Time stopped all together, and the world fell away, leaving Meredith and Derek together. They held tightly to each other as soft moans slipped into the air around them. Gentle kisses were placed along each other's skin, and for those moments, nothing was bad, nothing was weighing heavy on their souls, nothing was wrong. And in that moment, they both felt complete. Their releases came together, and they held each other's stare. Derek fell down next to Meredith, unable to even hold himself up after the moments of pure bliss. No words passed their lips as they moved to hold on another. Derek pushed her slightly damp hair from her forehead, cradling her head against his shoulder._

Meredith opened up her eyes, just as a voice came over the intercom…

"Flight 223, non-stop to New York City, USA, will be departing in twenty minutes."


	14. Chapter 14

**So I almost didn't post this chapter because I deleted it thinking it was just a repeat of another chapter, oops. So, if you get two e-mails about this chapter, sorry! This chapter, one tomorrow, and an epilogue and we're done! Shocking, really. Your comments blow me away, thank you so very much! **

---

Derek turned her face up to meet his, knowing that she heard the exact same announcement he had heard. He smiled sadly, his fingers trailing across her cheek and down her neck, cupping it softly beneath her hair. He could feel each silky strand between his fingers, a sigh passing between his slightly parted lips. Meredith couldn't tear her eyes from Derek's as she gripped his forearms between her slim fingers. He pulled her closely, his lips finding hers in a searing kiss, parting his lips to taste her. Meredith's body erupted in goose bumps as his tongue trailed over hers, making a groan resonate in her throat.

The announcement rang out once again through the terminal, making Meredith pull back slightly from Derek, her eyes glassed over. "I have to go."

"You do." He agreed, loosening his grip on her body.

Meredith turned to Forrester and George, who both had pushed from the wall and were walking towards her. Derek picked her bag up from the floor as Meredith walked over to the two men that had befriended her so quickly upon meeting her. They had become lifelong friends in just moments. Meredith whimpered as Forrester first wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He sighed as his chin rested on her shoulder, gripping her back tightly. Meredith tried not to cry, but the moment was heavy on her heart, reminding her of what she really was leaving behind. They both pulled back, Meredith reached forward and wiped away a stray tear on Forrester's face.

"I'm going to miss you." Meredith whispered. "Thank you so much, for everything."

Forrester kissed each of her cheeks, both twice, and pulled away again. "I'm going to miss you, too, and you're welcome. You never need to thank me." He smiled.

Meredith squeezed his hands, turning to George, who was already crying. She tried to hold back her own emotion, but it began to flow freely as George practically ran into her open arms. Meredith cried softly on George's shoulder, holding his shaking body closely. "I miss you already." He whispered, and Meredith returned the sentiment. George pulled back and wiped the tears from Meredith's cheeks and leaned in to kiss each one. "I love you." He said with a smile. "You can always come back here, and I expect to see you soon."

She smiled and giggled. "I love you, too, and I will come back, I promise you that."

Derek reached out, taking her hand softly. Meredith turned away from her friends and to the waiting eyes of the man she loved. "You have to get going." He pointed to his watch.

Meredith turned and smiled once more to both George and Forrester, who were both retreating to give them a minute alone. She turned back to Derek, who now held both of her hands in his, his thumb trailing along her butter soft skin. Their eyes met, and Derek smiled, trying to lighten the moment.

"So…" he began. "Call me when you get in, even if it's late for me, I want to make sure you're safe." She nodded. "And call me everyday, even if I already called you, I will want to talk to you again." She nodded again, biting at her bottom lip. "And…" He began, his voice now heavy with emotion. "Send me a copy of that book." He laughed. "I want to read all the horrible things you said about me."

A single tear slid down her cheek. She giggled. "Who said you are even in it?"

He laughed. "That is true; I might not be in it."

"You're in it." She whispered.

Derek smiled. "I am?" He asked, gazing down at her.

The boarding announcement for her flight sounded, making both Meredith and Derek slouch ever-so-slightly, knowing that this was goodbye for weeks.

"I should…"

"…Yeah, you should."

Meredith reached up, pushing her lips tightly to Derek's. He pulled her close, running his hands down along her back, loving the feeling of her body so close to his. She whimpered against his lips, her body melting into his. Derek pulled back and kissed along her face, tasting the salty tears on his tongue. She couldn't stop the tears as they fell quickly.

"I love you." She whispered.

Derek cupped her face between his hands, his own eyes tearing up. "I love you, too."

"I have to go." She took her bag from his arm, turning quickly and walking away.

He watched as she walked away, his mind unable to process what this all meant, but fear bubbled up in Derek. "Meredith!" He called loudly, jogging to her side. He leaned down and kissed her deeply for a moment before pulling away. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked gently.

"For loving me."

Meredith's face scrunched up in tears and she nodded, leaning forward. "Thank you for loving me, too." She whispered, squeezing his hand. She turned and walked through the line of security, to the actual metal detector. Derek watched her every move as she passed through security, and picked up her bag from the belt. She turned, lifting her hand. Derek lifted his own hand, mouthing 'I love you', which she returned. And then she was gone.

---

"Miss Grey! Miss Grey! Just one more question!"

"Meredith would love to answer more of your questions, but she has to start signing your books now. If you would like to ask her a question when she signs your copy, she would be glad to answer you. Now, if you have yet to purchase her latest novel, you may do that now at the front checkout. If you already have a copy, please line up in front of the signing table and we can begin." Carly yelled across the rather large crowd.

Borders Books & Music on Broadway in New York City was one of the largest of the branch in the world, and it was the perfect spot to kick off Meredith Grey's book tour for her newest novel. The bookstore had been temporarily cleared, a large table on display and another small one to the side, where Meredith sat to begin the process of signing her name three hundred times. The Question and Answer session had gone over well, most questions about her time in Paris, and where she found her inspiration. Meredith just so happened to leave out the parts that included Derek. The last thing she wanted was her love affair to be put on display.

The first guest walked up to the table, a younger woman, the book clutched tightly in her hands. The smile on her face was tale enough that the woman was excited and honored to be meeting Meredith. "Hi," she said softly.

Meredith put on her best smile and motioned the girl forward. "Hi, what's your name?" She asked while taking the book, opening to the front cover.

"Michelle."

"Okay, Michelle." She smiled again.

"I just wanted to tell you that I think your writing is really amazing and so passionate. And I really wish I could have what Nicole has in the book. It's so fresh and romantic, and-"

"Okay, that's enough." Carly said, while taking her place next to Meredith. "There are other people waiting to meet Meredith." She said with an arrogant smile.

Michelle nodded, ducking her head.

Meredith handed back the book with another warming smile. "Thank you for coming today Michelle, and thank you for what you said. I am glad you enjoyed the last book and hope you also enjoy this one." The girl smiled once and turned, walking quickly to a group of older women who were waiting for her. Meredith turned to Carly. "I can handle this, thanks."

"Just don't have conversations. We have a lot to do and not a lot of time."

Meredith smiled to the next person as she walked up. "You said they could ask questions. Hi…" She turned her attention from Carly. "What's your name?"

"Sign the books, and move on, okay?"

"Fine." Meredith rolled her eyes, smiling at the women, Veronica, in front of her.

After nearly an hour and a half, which made them late for their business dinner with the publishers, Meredith leaned back in her chair, her hand cramping. She had signed hundreds of books, and hadn't stopped smiling in that time. She had learned everyone's names, not that she remembered them now, and heard story upon story from them. Meredith was glad to be done, but one final woman walked up to her, both of Meredith's novels in her hands.

"I know that you finished a few minutes ago, I was just wondering if you could sign both of these for my daughter Julie."

"Of course." Meredith nodded. Carly glared at her from across the room, but Meredith simply ignored her and turned back to the books.

"Can I ask you a question?" The woman asked.

Meredith glanced up. "Of course."

"Well I read both of your books – I got the second one two days ago and couldn't put it down – and the first one was wonderful, but after reading the second, I can't help but feel that the second showed true love. Was the second based off of real love? Are you Nicole?"

She couldn't help but smile, sliding both of the freshly signed novels across the table. "Nicole is anyone that has ever been in love. And yes, this novel was based on true love."

"So you met someone in Paris?"

Meredith blushed, motioning for the woman to move closer, as if it was a secret. "I didn't just meet someone, I met the _one_."

"So what the hell are you still doing here?" She asked.

She laughed softly and leaned back in her chair. "That is the best question that anyone has asked me all day. Thank you for coming. I hope Julie enjoys the books."

"Thank you Meredith." She smiled and turned, leaving the bookstore.

Carly excused herself from the various members of staff that she was chatting with at the main desk and made her way to Meredith, who was still sitting back in her chair. "Well, that went very well. It would have been better if people didn't talk so damn much, but all in all, it all went by without a hitch."

Meredith laughed bitterly and pushed herself away from the table. "Oh yes, if everyone just stood quietly, it would have been so much better." She said sarcastically.

"Exactly what I was saying."

Meredith shook her head and collected her things.

"Okay, so I have clothes for you in the car; you can change on the way. Then-"

"No." Meredith said simply.

Carly glanced at her. "No?"

"I am going back to my hotel and going to bed. I am tired, my book has been published, why the hell do I need to have dinner with the publishers?" She asked rhetorically, not really caring what the answer was.

"We need to discuss your next book."

Meredith shook her head. "You know what? No, we don't."

"What?"

"I will do this book tour because it's for my fans, but that's it. I am not discussing my next book with you, or the publishers for the matter, and I am sure as hell not writing on your terms. I have a fan base, I have the talent apparently, and if you want to push me even more, I can find another publisher."

"Meredith…" Carly said loudly as Meredith began to walk away.

She turned. "I will be at the breakfast tomorrow at nine, and then we will get in the car and go to Boston, when there, I will go to Barnes & Noble, I will talk and be pleasant, and then that's it."

Carly stood next to the display, a pile of books still waiting to be purchased. She held her hand on her hip, calling a few more times after Meredith before she walked out the front door and disappeared. Carly lifted her purse from the table and also walked out the front door, grumbling the entire time about disloyalty.

---

Meredith walked into her quiet apartment, a smile on her face. She tossed her purse onto the couch, grabbing her cell phone out of it first. Meredith plopped down on the couch, still smiling, searching her contacts for the number. After hitting 'Send', and three rings, he picked up, sounding tired.

"Hey." He said softly into the phone.

"Hi," Meredith whispered back, tugging at the hem of her shirt. "Where are you?"

"The gallery."

"Oh god, I forgot. Tomorrow is your show or, tonight rather. It's midnight for you."

"Yeah, I'm just doing some final touches." She could tell that he was smiling, just by the tone in his voice. "What about you? How was your day?"

Meredith lay back, finding a more comfortable spot. "It was fine. I went to Borders and signed books. Oh, and I told Carly off." She giggled, remembering it once again.

"You did?" He asked with amusement in his voice.

"Yup, she wanted me to go to some dinner with the publishers."

"But the book is already published."

Meredith sighed. "Believe me, I know. So I told her I would do the book tour, but that was it. And I said I would write on my own terms, not hers."

"I am so proud of you."

"Thank you." Meredith smiled. "Enough about me, are you ready for tonight?"

Derek sighed and she could tell he was stressed. "Eh, I hope so."

"You are I know it. Are George and Forrester coming?"

"Yeah, they said they would be here. George wants to rent the space next door for his own gallery, and then we would open it together and have them connected."

Meredith smiled. "Really? That would be amazing."

"It will be."

"I miss you." Meredith said.

Derek sighed. "I miss you, too."

"I should let you go. You're busy and have a big day."

"I like talking to you though."

Meredith nodded. "I like talking to you, too, but I should get going. I haven't eaten all day."

"Okay, I love you. And I still expect a copy of that book."

"You will get it. I love you, too. Good luck tomorrow. Call me afterwards."

"I will. Goodnight, Meredith."

"Night Derek."


	15. Chapter 15

**Last chapter now and then an epilogue! I can't believe this is already the end of this story. Your comments have blown me away and I appreciate every single word, honestly. Epilogue due later tonight.  
**

**---  
**

The evening called for drinks, lots and lots of drinks. The gallery was open and people were actually interested in all that it had to give, so Derek congratulated himself with a victory drink. Thankfully, Derek had little to do once the doors had opened and the event had begun; standing against the wall, while drinking a scotch and holding a casual conversation with everyone that sought him out, seemed to be enough. The make-shift open bar was a wise choice, and most of the guests partook in a cocktail, or two. Many members of the press had decided to attend, writing feverishly on notepads and whispering amongst themselves, like a small gang. Next thing Derek knew, they would be throwing a camera at him, or a drink in his face, calling him a disgrace to the photography world. Luckily, they seemed mostly calm, and non-aggressive.

Derek finished his third scotch, probably one too many, but this was his night. He walked to the bar, and struck up polite conversation with a nicely dressed woman to his left, but not before ordering another scotch. Derek half-paid attention to the woman, at least keeping eye contact, but his mind was wandering, just as it had been all night. A pat to his shoulder broke the conversation, which she smiled politely at, just as Derek turned.

"Mark!" He exclaimed, turning further to shake his hand, while also pulling him into a one armed hug, which Mark returned gleefully. The woman Derek had previously been talking to excused herself. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you not to come."

"Like I would miss this," Mark said, glancing around the gallery, taking in not only the large photos printed and hanging on the walls, but the rather large group congregating. "This is pretty big. I figured it would be you, and your gay men."

Derek laughed loudly, picking up his drink from the bar. "I'm surprised, too," he took a sip. "And I don't have gay men, but I know a few. Forrester and George will be here later I guess." He said glancing around the room, just in case he overlooked them.

"And the future fiancée is back home?" Mark asked, before turning to the bartender, who looked supremely bored, and ordered himself a scotch.

"Future fiancée, I like that." Derek smiled. "And yes, Meredith is home. She's been there a few weeks. She just began her book signings. She'll be here the end of December."

Mark scoffed, "How will you manage? You should get yourself a good hooker. I bet I can find one or two for you. Last time I was here-"

"I think I will manage just fine," Derek winced, holding up his hand to halt any further words from leaving Mark's mouth.

"Suit yourself. Okay, I am going to mix and mingle. I'm not going to my hotel alone." He smiled, polishing off the drink he had just received. "I'll see you later."

Derek nodded, throwing his friend a smile. Mark knew all about Derek's gallery opening, or Derek's "fruity" gallery opening, which he usually called it, but Derek had never guessed that he would remember the date, let alone come down for London, just to stare at a bunch of naked pictures. Wait, this is Mark Sloan, Derek thought, all he looks at his naked pictures. He laughed at the thought, walking away from the bar. He didn't want everyone to think he was some raging alcoholic.

He looked to the door just as it swung open, George walking it. Apparently it had begun to rain, because his head was wet, his jacket holding tiny droplets of moisture. Derek chuckled as George shook, almost like a dog, to disperse the droplets. Derek walked over and smiled. "George, let me help you." He laughed, pulling the jacket down his arms.

"Oh thanks. It just began to rain." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I can tell." Derek laid his jacket over a chair near the door.

"This is great," George said loudly, glancing all through the room. "I really never imagined it looking this nice."

Derek chuckled, "Oh thanks." He said sarcastically.

George shook his head, smiling. "You know what I meant. But honestly, this is great. And my gallery will go right next door. We just need to knock this wall down," he pointed to the left wall, "And we can connect the two."

Derek nodded slowly, appreciating the room for a moment. "Where's Forrester?" He questioned suddenly.

"He needed to close up the shop. He'll be here soon." He smiled.

"Good."

"Well I'm going to go look around. See you in a bit." George said, before walking off, gazing at all the photos, nodding his head appreciatively.

Derek considered following George, glancing at the photos, but he didn't want to answer questions about his feelings and what he saw within the black and white prints. He smiled at a few patrons of the gallery, throwing out a few "Saluts" and "Bonjours" along the way. People came and went at their leisure, but many found the event social, which didn't bother Derek in the slightest. He walked back from the main room, through the back gallery and into a smaller room that held his most precious photos, before retiring in his small back office.

He collapsed onto the couch, polishing off the last swig of his drink. He had definitely had a bit too much, and the commotion of the room was getting to his head. His eyes diverted to the wall before him, not an inch empty. Derek had hung of photos of Meredith, almost all the ones from that day. They began innocently, a few snapshots of her with her hand in front of her face, wishing for him to stop. The next were more posed, a few with himself in them. And then came the photos that held more beauty than he had ever seen before. Her naked form, revealed to him in the most intimate way. She had offered to pose that day, lie out on the couch and show him all she had to give. But Derek had quickly learned that she had much more to give – there were many layers to Meredith Grey.

The photos calmed him down, and he hadn't even known he was anxious. With the gallery opening, and the future prospect of co-owning the gallery with George, were enough as it is; throw in Meredith and his life was out of control. Derek wanted, no needed, for it to all calm down, if just for a few minutes. He closed his eyes, his hands folded across his stomach, silence filling him. Though he could still hear the soft voices from the other side of the door, he found peace, until there was a knock on the door.

Derek didn't even get up. He yelled "Come in," and the door cracked open. Forrester stood on the other side, a smile on his face. Derek hopped up, and opened his arms, hugging Forrester briefly. "It's great that you were able to come. I hope you weren't too busy."

"Of course not." Forrester waved his hand dismissively. "I just had to finish up some business, but I'm here now." He smiled. "Everything looks great."

"Thank you," Derek nodded. "I am glad it's such a hit, for tonight at least."

"This place has longevity." He nodded.

Derek smiled, "I hope so."

"Well, I need to find George. I don't want him to drink too much." He laughed.

"No, we wouldn't want that. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Forrester disappeared behind the door, allowing it to shut slowly. Derek took a deep sigh. He was calm, collected, and felt a bit better. He pulled open the door, and walked into the dimly lit room. The walls were painted in a deep red with the black and white photos posted on the walls. A single woman stood in the room, balancing on one foot. Derek stopped. Her blonde hair moved down her back, just as Meredith's did.

Derek walked forward, his hands buried nervously in his pockets. He stepped behind the woman, laying his hand on her shoulder. She turned suddenly. "Oh, m'excusent mademoiselle." He turned away, filled with defeat.

The woman walked out of the room, and Derek simply looked up at the photos. He sighed, realizing he needed another scotch, but before he left the room he noticed the woman who was once on one side of the room, was now on the other. She cleared her throat softly, before she spoke. "Who is this woman? You have a full room dedicated to her." She said in French.

Derek smiled. "She's my girlfriend. She came out here to write a novel for a few weeks. She's back in the states now." He responded, also in French.

"Hmm…" She responded. "Do you love her?" She asked in English.

He stopped once again. That voice…

Meredith turned with a soft smile on her perfectly pink lips. Derek couldn't move, his entire body feeling a new level of shock. She was here, she was here, and she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her look. Meredith giggled, stepping closer.

"I saw you with the woman, thinking she was me. I asked Forrester to find a woman that looked like me, so you thought… well, you know. And then I would be on the other side." She smiled. "Forrester helped me with my French, after he picked me up at the airport."

"What are you… I mean, how are you… but…"

Meredith took a few steps and stood before him, her finger falling gently on his lips. "I couldn't miss this." She giggled.

Derek swept her into his arms quickly, his lips finding hers easily. Meredith whimpered, wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers finding his hair. They pressed the lengths of their bodies together. He ran his hands down her back, finding her dress to be almost backless as his fingers trailed all along her flesh. Meredith gripped his shoulders; her fingers trailed over the back of his neck and then down his arms. They couldn't get enough of each other, the taste, the smell, the want, the need to have one another. They needed nothing else. The world was right again.


	16. Epilogue

**The end is here. I'm happy you all liked this and continued to comment all the way through. **

* * *

The breeze from the Mediterranean swept through the tall, stone and stucco buildings on the shoreline, cooling the warm, late summer air. The day was a lazy Sunday, families soaked up the last few hours of sunlight, men and women walked hand in hand along the streets, scooters passed quickly with passengers laughing and enjoying life.

Derek lay out in a chair on the balcony that overlooked the crystal blue water. It was said, on the clearest of days, you could see the African coast, but this day must not have been one of those. He wore only a pair of lounge pants, his chest bare to the sun's rays. He had on a pair of dark sunglasses, just so he could read the pages printed before him. Meredith's book. He had been reading it since that morning, and now, only had four pages left. It was about them. Derek had assumed that he might have been some of her inspiration, but he never imagined she would write a whole novel about their time together. Her take on the moments that they shared warmed his heart, and sometimes, sent his skin almost in flames. It was as if he was reliving each moment again, but this time, through someone else's eyes.

A few screams from the water's edge pulled his attention from the novel. A young couple, in their late teens or early twenties, played along the beach. The young man held the girl in his arms, holding her above the water, threatening to toss her in. Derek could hear the pleas of the girl, but he could also hear the amusement in her voice. Derek smiled softly, memories of himself and Meredith flooding his mind.

It had only been a month since Meredith had shown up that evening, the evening of the gallery opening, and surprised him. The thought that she might show up had passed through his mind, but mostly in his dreams. They had left instantly after their shared kiss, to spend time together, and to Derek's surprise, he learned Forrester, George, and Mark all knew about Meredith's grand arrival. He smiled softly, turning back to the novel. That's the part he was at, the gallery opening. As soon as he began reading again, a pair of warm hands glided over his shoulders and down his chest, her familiar lavender scent filling his nose.

Derek turned, her hair brushing across his face, tickling his nose and his neck. He laughed softly, his own hands moving up her arms, only to rest on her shoulders.

"Are you done yet?" She whispered into his ear, placing delicate kisses to his neck.

"I was almost done, but then I got distracted." He laughed, pulling her slowly to sit down on his lap. Meredith smiled. Her body was covered in a soft robe, her hair hanging long against her shoulders, messy from their morning and afternoon together. She wrapped her arms around Derek's neck.

"I'm sorry that you are so distracted." She smiled.

Derek held her closely. "Well, I'm not."

"How much more do you have?" She asked, lifting the novel from his hands and turning it to her view.

"Just a few pages." He said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the opening of her robe, tasting the saltiness of her skin. "I'm at the gallery opening…" He continued, his hands moving along her outer thighs and to her butt, where he gave her a playful squeeze.

Meredith giggled, a radiant smile passing over her lips. "Let me read to you."

Derek nodded, his hands still roaming her body.

"But you have to behave." She said in a mock stern voice.

He nodded again, leaning back into the chair as Meredith continued to straddle his lap. He listened carefully as she read her own words, glancing down at him everyone and a while and smirking, especially when she talked about him. Derek would trail his hands along her thighs ever once and again, only to receive a brisk swat to his hand. He watched her mouth as she spoke; it curled in the most alluring way, just begging to be kissed. Meredith knew he was watching her mouth, and smirked, just as her lips began tingling. She wanted to kiss him, but she knew the moment the book was cast aside, and her lips met his, the world would stop, if only for the two of them. So she continued reading.

_He swept her into his arms quickly, his lips finding hers easily. She whimpered, wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers finding his hair. They pressed the lengths of their bodies together. He ran his hands down her back, finding the dress she was wearing to be almost backless as his fingers trailed all along her flesh. She gripped his shoulder; her fingers trailing over the back of his neck and then down his arms. They couldn't get enough of each other, the taste, the smell, the want, the need to have one another. They needed nothing else. The world was right again._

Meredith read out loud, and closed the book. Derek looked up with a sparkle in his eye, his lips in a soft smile. Meredith returned the smile and leaned down, pressing her lips to his quickly. "So, did you like it?"

Derek nodded, his fingers trailing over her cheek. "I did. It was beautiful."

"Did I do our story justice?" She giggled.

"Yes, but you forgot one major thing."

"What?" She asked, concern filling her delicate face.

Derek lifted her, standing up himself, wrapping her legs around his back, just as Meredith squealed and giggled loudly. He pressed a kiss to her collarbone, nipping gently. "You forgot to say how beautiful the main character is."

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I can't boast about her looks. She's me."

"Exactly, but I can boast about her looks."

He carried her into the bedroom that was attached to the balcony and laid her down on the bed, Meredith continued to laugh softly. Derek kneeled down at the side of the bed, lifting her left foot from the ground. "She has beautiful feet." He pressed a warm kiss to the arch of her foot, which made Meredith giggle, since his scruff tickled her. He kissed the other foot.

"She has beautiful calves." He kissed the backs of her lower legs, this time, Meredith didn't giggle. The sensation was nothing to laugh about. "She has beautiful knees." Pressing more kisses. "Beautiful thighs…" His hands ran over her skin, pushing up the bathrobe to kiss along her thighs. "Beautiful…" He moaned, pressing a kiss to her core, which sent a stream of moans passing Meredith's lips.

Derek untied the belt of the bathrobe, and pulled it open, revealing her body to his hungry eyes. "Beautiful stomach…" He kissed and licked along the plain of her skin. "Beautiful breasts…" He kissed each one, spending a moment to lavish her nipples with licks. "A beautiful heart." He kissed over where her heart was beneath her skin.

"Beautiful arms…beautiful hands…" He kissed all along her slim arms, nipping at her fingers. "A beautiful neck…" Derek pressed kisses to her collarbone and neck, reaching up to her jaw. "An absolutely beautiful face…with beautiful eyes, beautiful cheeks, a beautiful nose, a beautiful chin, and beautiful lips…" He kissed each part he named, saving her lips for last.

"You are absolutely beautiful…" He smiled, covering her body with his.

Meredith smiled happily, her hands running up and down his smooth back. "You're perfect to me, you know that?"

Derek smirked, his lips finding hers once more. "You're perfect to me, too."

"I'm glad you came back." He said his voice full of emotion.

Meredith bit back tears, nodding her head. "I'm glad I came back too. I can't live without you."

"You never will."

Derek held Meredith close, just smelling the sweet smell of her hair and her skin. A breeze cast off from the Mediterranean came through the still open window. Meredith shivered but smiled her skin ablaze from the closeness of his body. She took a deep breath, her eyes sparkling in happiness. This was it. This was her life…This was their life…

**Fin.**


End file.
